


Irresistible

by SINNAM0NROLL



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alpha! Beca, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, I AM SORRY, I am such Trash, I have no idea what I am doing with my life, I promise it gets better, Omega! Chloe, TV show Bitten, Werewolf Mates, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 63,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SINNAM0NROLL/pseuds/SINNAM0NROLL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is going to be a supernatural Bechloe fanfiction. Beca is a werewolf, who was changed by an unknown Alpha. As she struggles with her transformation, Jesse and she start to fight. This leads to them breaking up. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? Her best friend, a beautiful redhead, will be there to pick up the pieces. </p><p>Werewolf/AU Bechloe fanfiction.</p><p>Also, available on FFN through justfunriley</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted a werewolf fanfiction of these two. This is the best I came up with. I'm working on it still. I'm up to chapter three. Mind you, this is fairly fast tempo and I realize that, but I want to get to the villain faster and get to the meat of the story. So, bare with me. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> -Sinna

_“Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile_  
_I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile”_

-Fall Out Boy ft. Demi Lovato

 

            A small, brunette woman was clawing her way across campus, stumbling as she tried to avoid anyone and everyone. Her heart was racing, feeling hatred towards herself after what had just happened. She knew what she had just done was what any couple did, but part of her felt wrong. The woman felt like she had cheated, but knew that she was in a relationship with Jesse with whom she had just had sex. It was okay, but why did it feel so wrong? Another question was why was she having these pains? Her mind was racing as she ran across campus, a few shouts being yelled at her for bumping into people, but she didn’t stop. Ignoring their calls, she ran faster as the pain increased. Her breathing was labored as if she was hyperventilating and her sight was fading in and out, which meant that she was close. Close to what, she had no idea. Holding it inside was painful, but she couldn’t risk being around anyone from what her mind was telling her. The small brunette found her way to the woods that were just off campus and felt her body caving in. The young woman wasn’t sure what was happening, but this hadn’t happened before. It had been thirty days since she was bitten by that animal, not that she had truly been counting the days since the incident. She wasn’t sure if it was a dog or coyote, but no wolves lived in the state of Georgia in the wild. So, it simply couldn’t be a wolf. What was happening felt like her body was betraying her and it was painful.

            The petite brunette felt a fire beneath her skin and screamed as the fire built to its height. Doubled over in the woods, she started to feel sharp pain and cracking of her bones. Her body was contorting and seeing this made her sick. Her sight was starting to change from color to grayscale and felt her heart starting to race faster. Looking away from what was happening to her body, Beca couldn’t handle looking anymore. It was disturbing to see the changes that she was going through. When she looked away, a howl from not too far away called her and felt it calling her towards it. The brunette snarled and looked in the direction of the call. Sprinting off, she felt herself starting to change more and soon started off on all fours. Paws soon replaced her hands and her fur looked much like her hair as it grew. Her clothing was torn into shreds as she finished transforming into whatever it was, a chocolate colored wolf. She was flying on all fours; her speed was unmatched compared to her human speed and it felt great. Her paws were gracefully touching the ground as she sped up. The feeling of the wind in her fur was like nothing she had felt before. It was freedom. It felt like nothing could stop her as she made her way through the woods, until another creature jumped her.  

            With a thud and a roll, she felt another creature on top of her, its russet colored fur sticking out like a sore thumb. It was snarling at her and bracing itself for a fight, or at least Beca thought it was. Therefore, the chocolate wolf retaliated. Snapping at it with her canines, the other wolf released her. The brown wolf stood up and started to snarl, hackles rising and her tail sticking up in the air. With her fangs barred, the other wolf whined and fell to the ground, belly up in submission. Did this wolf know her? More importantly, why did she feel that she knew the wolf before her? This hadn’t been the one to bite her, but there was a familiar feeling that she couldn’t quite place. The red wolf turned from her back and onto her stomach, carefully crawling towards the brown wolf. Licking her chin, the red wolf submitted to her and Beca accepted the submission by licking it back on its ear. Before either of the wolves could acquaint themselves, a howl came from nearby and the red wolf tore off, leaving a confused chocolate brown wolf alone. Beca stood there, shocked and startled at what had just happened. She was a wolf and the ginger furred wolf had left before she could discover whom it was. Something was familiar to her and it was going to bother her for some time.

            Despite her want to process the information, a hunger pain happened for the wolf. She put her nose to the ground as she sniffed for any signs of prey nearby. There was something nearby, which drew her to mask her scent. Rolling around in the mud, leaves, and dirt that were on the ground, the brown wolf covered herself from head to paw in an Earthy scent. After she finished, the wolf bounded off towards the scent. Beca found a small deer roaming on its own, which was rare to see for one so small. Looking around to see if there was a buck, doe, or another deer around, the wolf got herself ready to fight for her food.  Before she could go, the deer stopped and looked around. This was her chance. Sprinting, the wolf tore after the deer. Grabbing it by one ankle, the deer fell to the ground. Before she could go for its neck, it was back running away from her. However, it was much slower considering it had limited use of its hind leg. She chased after it, keeping its distance from its front legs, Beca tore at the good back leg and brought it down again. However, it wasn’t going to die without a fight. It was back to trying to fight for its life, adrenaline coursing through its veins much like it was for her. It started off again and was trying to get away. Trotting at a slower pace this time, she went for the neck and brought it down. Seeing the fear in its eyes, the brown canine whined and closed her own eyes to avoid sympathy. Beca knew that she would feel for the animal if she looked it in the eyes. If she could, she would apologize for its untimely and grotesque death. Snapping its neck, blood laced her fangs and muzzle as she tore its flesh. The wolf released its neck and stood there in awe of her power before she bowed in respect of the deer’s spirit.

            ‘Thank you for your sacrifice,’ Beca thought, burying her head under the head of the deer and into its neck, ‘Your life will not be forgotten.’

            The words had just flown from her mind, as if she had been doing this for a long time. However, this had been her first kill as a wolf. For the chocolate colored wolf, this was scary and thrilling at the same time. Killing something wasn’t what she had ever planned on doing, but the thrill of the hunt had been overpowering and her hunger had driven an instinct that she hadn’t experienced before. She felt bad for the animal that she had killed, but Beca knew that wolves needed to nourish their bodies. For the petite wolf, the deer was a bit too big for a single meal. However, she thought of finding that red wolf that she had run into earlier. That, though, would be a feat in itself. The wolf hated to be wasteful, but other animals would be able to make a meal out of it. Digging in with a snarl, the wolf tore a bite from the deer’s sirloin tip. With each bite, the more she craved and it showed. Her fangs tore at the meat; their former white coloring was now a crimson red as she continued to tear the flesh. Taking most of the sirloin tip from the deer’s body and some of the rump and tenderloin, the wolf found herself full from the meal she had eaten consisting of around 2 pounds, which was the limit for her human body as she was near 100 pounds and didn’t want to make herself sick. Grabbing the ankle of the deer, she struggled to tear it from the body. After a few attempts, the wolf finally managed to get it free with a crack. Stumbling back, she proudly looked at the meal she would have later. Taking the leg, she started to dig a little further away. For some reason, she wanted to bury this part to save for later. It seemed almost instinctual for her.

            Digging into the ground was proving to be a bit difficult with her full stomach, but she managed to create a depression in the ground. Burying the leg, the wolf started to walk slowly from the body of her first successful hunt. Her body telling her to take a nap, but she knew she needed to get further away from her meal in order to relax. Her stomach was slightly distended and her mind was growing foggy as if she was conserving energy. As she made a good distance between herself and her meal, the wolf lay down and closed her eyes, licking her lips of the blood that was staining her fur until she was too tired to do even that. Hearing a familiar snarl coming closer, the wolf growled as best she could in her tired state. As soon as she started to growl, the other wolf appeared and stopped, her bright blue eyes dancing with excitement. The copper wolf was clearly thrilled to see the brown wolf and, if Beca was being honest, she was too. The other wolf noticed the blood on the petite wolf and whimpered. Knowing exactly what the wolf meant, the brown wolf got to her paws and started back slowly towards the meal that she had just had. As they reached the destination, the wolf noticed birds of prey starting to circle the carcass. Snarling, the brown wolf motioned for the wolf to claim her stake on the meat before the birds closed in. Observing the auburn wolf’s behavior, Beca noticed that the wolf wasn’t a big hunter and was more of a scavenger. However, the russet wolf was larger and more built for fighting than she was. It was curious to see such a large, beautiful wolf that was so tame. Perhaps, it was a sympathetic wolf that couldn’t find it in himself or herself to kill. That led her to; also, believe that she was an omega in her current pack. The chocolate brown wolf watched as the red wolf tore into the flesh of the deer, growling happily at its meal. Licking her own lips, Beca closed her eyes again as the wolf continued her meal. It felt like ten minutes before she heard the other wolf walking over to her, clearly happy with the meal that the chocolate wolf had managed to bring down herself.

            For an hour after their meals, the two remained close to each other. For Beca, this wolf felt like comfort, truth, and light. Something was drawing her to this wolf, but she had no idea what. This wasn’t the wolf that bit her, but this wolf was going to be significant to her. She could feel its importance to her. This female wolf was important in her life, but had no idea how one could be so important. Closing her eyes, the brown wolf curled into the russet wolf’s side with her muzzle. The two curled close together and felt at peace, whining softly into the other’s pelt as they drifted off into slumber. Right before Beca dozed off, she remembered to try and ask for the wolves name, but her companion was already a sleep soundly. A resemblance of a smirk formed on her muzzle as she followed the other wolf into slumber.


	2. Wolf Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. Mind you, I've been sitting on these chapters for weeks. Like I said in the previous notes, I'm still working on this and on chapter three. I'll try to keep uploading on a good, timely schedule, but I make no such promises.
> 
> Enjoy this trash that I've written. 
> 
> -Sinna

_"Wolf-mother, where you been?_   
_You look so worn, so thin_   
_You're a taker, devils-maker"_

-First Aid Kit

            It had been a week since her first transformation and the meeting of that red wolf. It had since bothered her, but she didn’t speak of it. First, if she ever mentioned it to her boyfriend or the Bellas, they’d have her committed to the Psych Ward where she would be under lock and key. Second, part of her didn’t trust her own memory of the experience. The pain hadn’t lingered after she had shifted back into her human form. It felt like it had just been a dream, or nightmare, and she wasn’t sure if that was truly the case. Perhaps if she tried to trigger it again, the Bella would be able to shift into her wolf form. But what could trigger her? Last time it was because it had forced itself upon her. The change had come because she hadn’t shifted before. The moon hadn’t been full, but it had been thirty days since she had been bitten. So, the curse wasn’t to the moon from what she understood, but she knew she would be finding out in a few days. The full moon was two days away, which meant that it was going to be an experience for her. If only she knew whom the other wolf was. They could help her figure this out. The wolf that bit her was definitely no help, leaving her to fend for herself. Research had been difficult, considering werewolves were declared supernatural and unrealistic creatures. All the information given on the internet seemed to be false and a misrepresentation of the truth.  Looking up information that she could find, all of them said the cycle was according to the moon. For her, that wasn’t the case. If it wasn’t the full moon, was she still a werewolf? Had it all been a dream? It didn’t make sense to her. Continuing her research, she was unaware that Jesse, whom she had been dating for three years, was coming up the stairs.

            “Hey Becaw,” her boyfriend called out, charging into her room without warning.

            “Hey Jesse,” she deadpanned, “There’s a wonderful concept called knocking. You should learn how to knock.”

            “What’s wrong with you,” Jesse asked, clearly taken back by her tone.

            “Nothing,” Beca replied, knowing well that she would be thrown in the mental ward if she told him, “Listen, I’ve got a lot to do tonight. Can you come back--?”

            “You can’t keep shutting me out Beca,” he interrupted, “Seriously. Every time something is bothering you, you say that you have a lot to do and that ask if I can come back tomorrow. What is bothering you?”

            “Right now,” she snapped, an animalistic growl forcing its way out of her throat, “You’re bothering me. I need to be alone. I can’t deal with a movie or anything else. I’m sick of you trying to get me to talk!”

            “We’re supposed to talk,” he chided, “We’re a couple.”

            “Then maybe we shouldn’t be,” the petite woman stated coldly, “We’re done Jesse.”

            “What,” the Treblemaker asked, shocked.

            “You heard me,” the brunette answered, “We’re done. I can’t deal with this anymore.”

            “But,” he started, only to be cut off by Beca screaming at him to get out.

            The brunet walked away, leaving the petite Bella alone in her room. Beca felt an uncomfortable feeling rising inside her. It was familiar to the night a week prior. It was the wolf. She felt her wolf demanding for her to run and get out, which was the first sign that she was going to turn and that it would happen shortly. Rushing out of her room, the girl made her way past the other Bellas in the house and out the door. She heard them make comments about how she seemed distraught and distracted, but that didn’t matter to her. The woman needed to get to the woods near campus as quickly as she could. Her sight was changing from color to grayscale to her heartbeat. Feeling the fire under her skin, the Bella knew that it wasn’t going to be long before her transformation occurred. As she started to shift, she had made it to the edge of the woods and collapsed onto the ground. Shaking, the girl felt a blanket drape around her and cover her as she changed. Looking up, she saw the last person she would expect to be there. The brunette watched as the person helped her into the woods.

            “You okay Becs,” a calm voice asked, voicing concern, “I know it hurts. It hurts the first few times.”

            “How did you know,” Beca whined, pain coursing through her body as she felt herself shifting.

            “The day in the woods,” the redhead stated, as Beca fought off her transformation, “I picked up your scent and thought that your wolf form was a threat. When I caught you in the woods, I knew it was you for some odd reason. I can’t explain how I knew, but your scent is very familiar. You’re still learning scents. So, mine isn’t engraved into your senses yet. It will be eventually. We learn our packmate’s scents.”

            “Why didn’t you tell me, Chlo’” she growled, the pain building even more as she continued to fight against shifting, “Why didn’t you tell me what you were one too? I’ve needed help. I’ve needed answers. I thought I was crazy. I felt like I needed to be locked up. I’ve been scared.”

            “I didn’t want to scare you,” Chloe whimpered, “I wasn’t sure if you thought it was a dream or not. After the first transformation, we usually think it was a dream. I was born one so I knew that it was going to happen. You were bitten and triggered the curse somehow. Most that are bitten believe their first to be a dream.”

            “Triggered,” the younger Bella asked, grasping at the ground in pain, “How is it triggered? I don’t understand.”

            “Usually by extreme emotions,” the older Bella advised, “like anger, hatred, love, sadness. What happened when you first changed?”

            “I felt like the worst person,” Beca growled, trying to fight the change so she could say what she wanted to, “I felt like I cheated on someone. I was with Jesse, we had just…you know…, and I felt like I cheated on a different person. I felt hatred and anger towards myself. I ran out of Treble’s house as quickly as I could. They are closer to the woods than the Bella’s house. Anger and sadness triggered this as well. That’s why I ran. Jesse and I broke up. Right before I ran out, I broke up with him at the Bella house. It hurts Chloe. It hurts so much.”

            “Becs,” Chloe sighed, concern lacing her words, “Stop fighting now. Just let yourself shift. Let the wolf free. We’ll talk after a good run, okay?”

            With that, she let the wolf take over and felt her body completely change into her wolf form. The breaking of her bones wasn’t as intense, but it still hurt. As she continued to change, the same process took over. Her eyesight became grayscale and her body was now covered in fur. Shifting her paws in the earth, the chocolate brown wolf was at ease after the transformation. Throwing her head back, she let out a powerful howl as defense towards other wolves.  Looking at the redhead, who was shifting with ease, the brown wolf sniffed the air. She noticed that Chloe’s scent was a sort of Earthy, mint type smell. It called to her as if it was home. Their blue eyes met for one clear moment before the redhead had shifted completely into the red wolf from the other day. Her best friend, Chloe, was the wolf that she had been drawn to. This wolf in front of her had been an obsession in her mind and now she knew who it was behind the red fur. A soft, loving growl escaped her throat as she walked over to the red wolf. Hearing a soft whine, the brown wolf stopped and took a look at Chloe. The older wolf started to trot off, which prompted Beca to follow behind her. Keeping her gaze on the red wolf, she felt her heart beating roughly in her chest. Beca felt an attraction to this wolf that she could barely understand. Why was it that Chloe could get underneath her skin? She did it her first year and now it was getting worse. The brown wolf caught up and kept close to her. The two wolves kept in tandem as they walked for a few minutes. Beca’s paws felt a burst of energy demanding to be released, but wanted to keep close to her friend. 

            A growl-whine escaped from the brown wolf as she grew more impatient with energy. Her blue eyes held a fire in them and knew that she needed to run. Apparently, the other wolf understood the growl and started to run in front of her. Beca picked up the pace and started to chase the red wolf. Feeling the wind in her fur as she ran, the brown wolf felt free and adored the feeling. It felt like nothing could touch her and all of her pain left her body. Catching up to the red wolf, she playfully tugged at Chloe’s tail and finally passed her. The older wolf lunged at the smaller wolf and pinned her to the ground. The two stopped and looked at each other with pure adoration in their eyes. Leaning up, the brown wolf licked Chloe’s ear and heard a soft whine-growl. Nuzzling her gently, Beca accepted her friend as her packmate. Of course, for actual wolves it was much harder, but since the two knew each other for the longest time, it didn’t matter much. The chocolate brown wolf trusted her best friend to not steer her wrong. Getting to her paws, she displayed her dominance with her tail lifted slightly higher than Chloe’s. Nudging the russet wolf, Beca whined in a non-threatening way. The chocolate colored wolf licked her friend on her muzzle as she approached.  Suddenly, Beca took notice of Chloe’s shift in behavior. She seemed nervous and on the lookout for something, soon howling a defensive howl. Beca, quickly, joined the chorus and started to howl as well. That seemed to do the trick, which didn’t bother the dominant wolf. The chocolate wolf nudged Chloe’s side and started walking towards the last place that she had hunted. The russet wolf was following closely behind her, knowing what Beca’s plans were. As the two remained close, the copper wolf was still on alert. Her ears were forward and often twitching, but the younger wolf knew it was a role that she was filling to ensure the survival of the pair as they ventured towards the hunting grounds.  The brown wolf watched Chloe carefully as they walked. Beca barred her fangs as the red wolf whined towards the opposite tree line.

            Another large wolf appeared from the tree line. Its golden fur was the same fur she had seen the night of the bite. The Western Wolf sized wolf barred its fangs back at the chocolate wolf. The two walked towards the open field and Beca felt Chloe nip at her. Stopping, the brown wolf looked at her packmate. It seemed that she was warning her and Beca would heed that warning. The two walked away from the scene with Beca constantly glancing over her shoulders to ensure that the larger Alpha was not following behind. It would move closer to their location occasionally, which left the brown wolf in unease. The only thought was of her protecting Chloe. Nuzzling her and nipping at her with a growl, Beca stopped and tried to get the red wolf to leave her alone with the larger wolf. The copper colored wolf snarled and remained in her spot. Finally, the chocolate colored wolf barked and snarled, making herself larger and scaring Chloe. The red wolf whimpered and ran off, which is what the brown wolf wanted. The smaller wolf turned around towards the larger Alpha wolf. Walking towards it, it seemed to be less aggressive towards her. It seemed that it was aggressive towards Chloe. The golden wolf motioned for her to follow behind. Beca silently agreed to follow the large wolf. As long as Chloe was safe from the Alpha, then Beca was fine.  


	3. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is going to be a supernatural Bechloe fanfiction. Beca is a werewolf, who was changed by an unknown Alpha. As she struggles with her transformation, Jesse and she start to fight. This leads to them breaking up. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? Her best friend, a beautiful redhead, will be there to pick up the pieces. 
> 
> Werewolf/AU Bechloe fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're learning who the Alpha is that bit Beca and learn a little bit more of Chloe's history. This is a fairly short chapter to introduce the Alpha, Chloe's history, and an original character that will be making his presence in the next chapter.
> 
> I, also, forgot to mention that their forms are based off of the TV show Bitten. It is a very...mature TV show based around the Otherworld books. 
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think.

_“You’re like the burden we bear_

_You love the hate that we share.”_

-Shinedown

            Beca was following the large, golden wolf to the large homes near campus. The brown wolf looked around. She knew she was close to her father’s home and a few other faculty members. Trotting close behind, she came to the house her father and his new wife called home. Watching as the wolf entered the house, the brown wolf stopped and realized the fur matched the woman her father was married to; her stepmother aka the stepmonster. The chocolate colored wolf growled as the wolf walked further into the house. This was not okay to Beca. The brown wolf watched as the wolf disappeared into the room and came back as her step-mother in a robe with another in her hand. The chocolate brown wolf grabbed the robe in her teeth and padded into the other room. Within moments, she felt her body shifting back as she concentrated on it. Her bones were cracking back into place and her skin felt on fire again. She was growling one moment and then screaming the next until she was finally back into her human form. Calming herself down, the brunette ran her hand through her hair. This was all wrong. This conversation wasn’t going to go well from what Beca could tell. Grabbing the robe, she put it on and walked out.

            “You bit me,” Beca growled, “You fucking bit me and then left me to suffer alone. What the hell, Sheila?!”

            “I didn’t mean to bite you,” Sheila remarked, “Each of us has a moment when we can lose ourselves to the wolf. I saw you as a threat when I was out hunting with the rest of the pack one night. My instinct is to bite. When I woke up the next day, I thought it had all been a dream until Chloe started to smell like another wolf. Chloe is in my pack. She’s one of my Omegas. She doesn’t know how to hunt, but she is great as a lookout. That night I bit you, she warned me of danger. I was protecting my pack. I didn’t know that you were the one I bit. I didn’t know until I saw you. I was approaching you with caution after I saw you the first time. I needed to talk to you without Chloe.”

            “So talk, Sheila,” the brunette snapped, another animalistic growl forming in her throat, “quickly.”

            “Unfortunately, I can’t undo the bite and neither can you,” Beca’s stepmother stated, carefully walking closer to the smaller woman, “There is no way to undo what has been done, which I apologize for. I can… however…offer you a place in the pack. My Beta, my heir, isn’t very strong nor a good enforcer. You, from what I gather, are good at handling Chloe’s behavior and a strong hunter from what I imagine. In addition, I can offer you training. I can train you to control your wolf form and use your talents outside of your wolf form. That’s only if you agree to be my Beta.”

            “I refuse,” Beca snarled, “I will find out how to control this myself. I shifted back into my human form with little issue. So, I can figure it out. I won’t tell my dad what happened or anything because he does care about you, but if you ever come near me or Chloe again, I won’t hesitate to attack. I have a pack with Chloe and it seems that she is not well treated here. From this point on, I am her Alpha. She will have a good home with me.”

            “You’re making a mistake,” the older woman chided, “Beca, you need to realize that you need me to help you.”

            “No,” Beca retorted, “I think this time I am actually making the right decision. You made the wrong decision to bite me and leave me to suffer alone. I don’t forgive and forget. You should know that by now. If you’ll excuse me, I need to go and see a redhead. She is my only packmate and I know I can count on her. Chloe knows how to control it. So, I’ll learn from her. And Sheila, if you ever come near me or Chloe again, I won’t hesitate to kill you. I don’t care if you married my dad. My pack is all that matters to me.”

            “Beca, please,” the blonde woman called out.

            “Don’t,” the brunette growled, “I owe you nothing and I don’t want anything from you. So, take your offer and shove it up your ass. I’m out.”

            The brunette stripped of the robe and handed it to her stepmother. As she walked away, the younger woman knew that this was something her stepmother was trying to avoid, a fight. However, the woman bit her and left her to figure things out on her own. The Bella co-captain would not be so easy to forgive Sheila. Snarling, she found herself transforming with somewhat of ease and bounding off. The pain wasn’t as bad as it had been before because she was controlling it. As she continued to race through the woods, Beca tried to find Chloe’s scent. The brown wolf had to apologize for how she had treated her and make it up to her, but she had no idea how she was going to do that. As she picked up the redhead’s scent, the wolf picked up the pace and ran faster. Her paws digging into the earth beneath her as ran. The chocolate colored wolf dug her paws further into the ground as she jumped over a fallen tree and landed on the other side with ease. Sprinting again, the wolf tracked Chloe’s scent and lost her by the small creek. Sniffing the air, the wolf looked around and could find no sign of her packmate. Crossing the creek, Beca sniffed the ground and picked up the scent again. She wasn’t too far as the scent wasn’t that old. Deciding that she would walk instead of run, the brown wolf continued to keep an eye out for the red wolf.

            Finally, she found Chloe pacing back and forth. Beca whined as she approached the russet colored wolf and was immediately greeted happily. The chocolate colored wolf licked and rubbed against Chloe’s muzzle, wagging her tail. It wasn’t weird the way that she greeted Chloe, in fact, it was normal for wolves in a pack together. It showed trust and loyalty, but, also, admiration for her packmate. The brown wolf whined happily  as Chloe did. The two were happy to be together as packmates and unhurt, which the red wolf had been worried about. Nudging the russet wolf, Beca wanted them to go back to the Bellas house to talk. She had gotten all the energy out that she needed to. It was time to relax and just talk, which she was ready for now. Beca wanted to apologize for the way that she had treated her best friend when Sheila had shown up. The wolves made their way back home and up the stairs without being seen, thankfully. Beca went to her own room and shifted back into her human form with considerably less pain. The brunette waited on her bed until she heard a soft knock on her door. Opening it, she was greeted by Chloe with a hug and quickly shut the door with the redhead clinging onto her.

            “I’m okay, Chlo,” the brunette laughed, as Chloe hugged her, “I promise I’m fine.”

            “I know,” the older Bella whimpered, “I was just worried about you. Sheila can be a scary alpha. I wanted to tell you it was her, but I didn’t want to upset her. I’m really sorry, Becs.”

            “It’s okay, Chlo,” Beca stated, “Calm down. I know that you were an Omega in her pack and that she doesn’t treat you well. Don’t apologize for not telling me. You were scared of her. I get that. But, now, you don’t have to worry. You and I are a pack now. All we need is each other. I promise. I’m sorry for the way I treated you, but I wanted you to run in case she was a threat. I can’t lose you, okay?”

            “I can’t lose you either,” Chloe whispered, “So, promise me that you’ll let me help next time.”

            “But--,” Beca interjected.

            “No buts,” Chloe snarled, her bright blue eyes showing a hint of anger and fear, “Becs, you may be an alpha and I’m an omega, but I want to make sure you are safe. I care too much about you.”

            “As your alpha,” Beca replied, “It is my job to take care of you not the other way around. Don’t argue with me because I want to make sure you are always safe, Chlo. People always leave me and I don’t want that from you. I can’t have my heart broken again. Please.”

            “Who is going to keep you safe,” the redhead claimed, “There is only two of us and she has a whole pack. Beca, let me help.”

            “We need to find more pack members,” the brunette retorted, “Maybe if we could recruit, it’ll help. Do you know of any of us that might be without a pack?”

            “No,” the older woman vocalized, pausing for a brief moment, “But I know of a pack without an alpha. Their alpha died without warning and Sheila’s been trying to take over the pack with a bit of difficulty. Maybe you can be the one to take leadership of the Pack.”

            “Where are they located,” Beca inquired.

            “Just twenty miles south of Barden,” Chloe stated, “but the Beta running the pack is closer. He likes to keep a close eye on Sheila from what I understand. I can’t imagine why to be honest. Maybe he might want to steal her Alpha status since he can’t take his former Alpha’s power.”

            “Well, let’s go find out,” the brunette declared, “I think we should pay him a visit and find out what he wants with my dear old stepmonster.”

            Beca knew that war was around the corner and no one that she loved would be safe. It was time to prepared and, if she could, getting this Beta of a loner pack on her side would be the factor that could possibly save her loved ones. The younger Bella captain knew she had pissed off Sheila and that she could possibly go on the attack. If that was the case, preparing herself was the only course of action. To the brunette, it seemed that Chloe had the same thought process that she did. As the two walked out the door, Beca sighed and looked back at the Bellas’ empty house. She loved these girls. She swore to protect them no matter the cost.


	4. Don’t You Dare Forget the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is going to be a supernatural Bechloe fanfiction. Beca is a werewolf, who was changed by now known Alpha. As she struggles with her transformation, Jesse and she start to fight. This leads to them breaking up. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? Her best friend, a beautiful redhead, will be there to pick up the pieces.
> 
> Werewolf/AU Bechloe fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet several Original Characters in this chapter. I kind of want a badass looking Beta, but super sweet character. So, I came up with Conor. The former Alpha's status is unknown to the pack and little is known about his death. 
> 
> The reason that Conor isn't the Alpha is because he never received the Alpha's blessing before his death, he wasn't born with the personality of an Alpha, nor has he taken an Alpha's power. The reason Beca is the Alpha is because of her personality. She is a very dominant personality. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -Sinna

_“Well, look at what you’ve done._

_Don’t you dare forget the sun, love!”_

-Get Scared

            The brunette and redhead had started walking around the Barden area to see if they could find the Beta that Chloe knew of. They had tracked Sheila, hoping that they would find him tracking her as well, but they were having difficulty with that. The young Alpha knew that if Chloe wanted, the two would be out there all night if need be, and that would leave them both too tired to fight. Beca let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her chocolate locks, closing her eyes as she fought off her frustration. She wondered if this Beta was hiding from her as well. She came up with an idea.

            “Hey, Chlo,” the brunette called out, stopping in her tracks.

            “Yeah, Becs,” Chloe chirped, stopping and facing Beca.

            “How did you find the Beta last time,” she asked, wondering if her idea would work, taking a step towards Chloe.

            “Well, Sheila spotted him one afternoon in the woods and then another time when she was out shopping,” the redhead remarked, shrugging, “but she said that she was alone those two times.”

            “Okay,” Beca declared. “I have an idea. Why don’t you go in the shop and I’ll wait out here? Keep watch through the shop window. He might appear that way. Perhaps he feels threatened with the two of us here.”

            “Sounds like a plan,” the older Bella replied, nodding in agreement. “I’ll head into the shop. See you in a few.”

            “Alright,” Beca vocalized, watching as Chloe went into the nearest shop.

            Just as Chloe went into the shop, Beca noticed a large man walking over to her. The brunette assumed he was around 6’ 5” tall, blond, very muscular, and heavily scarred over his whole body.  She watched as his hazel human eyes flashed a golden coloring for a brief moment. Her eyes reflexively flashed an orange-red coloring, as she was destined to become an alpha.

The young Alpha approached the Beta with caution. He seemed somewhat timid around her. Dipping her head in a form of respect, it changed his demeanor quite a bit. She watched as he relaxed in front of her, walking a bit faster.

            “You must be the Beta I’ve heard about,” she remarked as he stopped right in front of her.

            “The name given to me by my pack is Conor,” the blond declared, extending his hand, “You are not yet an Alpha, but you have the makings of one.”

            “Yes,” Beca claimed, shaking his hand, “My name is Beca. I’m looking for a pack and I hear that you are looking for an Alpha. I know that you lost your Alpha and for that I give you my condolences, but you cannot go without an Alpha. Sheila, the other Alpha in this area, will come after you all and try to take your pack. If we work together, we can keep everyone we care about safe.”

            “Why do you care what happens to the pack,” he growled, showing his teeth and standing in a defensive stance.

            “Because you all deserve the same happiness as the rest of us,” she snarled, clenching her fists and fighting back the urge to put him in his place,“You deserve the same protection and I am willing to offer that. I want to keep everyone safe. If Sheila sees that you have an Alpha, you don’t have to worry so much about your safety. I know that is why you track her daily. It is to keep the pack safe.”

            He laughed gently before he spoke again, releasing his stance after she spoke, “Well, Beca, you are not the Alpha I would have expected. You are fairly short, but you make up for that in spirit. We need a spirited Alpha. You are definitely right about my intentions. I perceived Sheila as a threat the first time she wandered into our territory. Our Alpha did not heed my warning and we have not seen him in some time. He is believed to be dead as our packs power has diminished significantly. With you, maybe that power will return.”

            “I would be honored to call myself your Alpha,” the brunette respectfully replied, relaxing her fists slightly, “if you are willing to accept me as such.”

            “Come,” Conor said, motioning for her to follow as he turned to walk away, “Bring your Omega out as well.”

            “Of course,” Beca nodded, seeing Chloe watching in the window and flagging her to follow.

            Beca watched as Chloe charged out of the shop and easily caught up with the two of them. The brunette moved closer to the older woman, close enough to feel her arm brushing against hers.

            “I have my car parked not too far away from here,” the blond stated, pulling his keys from his pocket. “It is a bit of a walk. So, I’d rather drive if that’s alright with you.”

            “Of course,” the two girls replied in unison, following close behind Conor.

            “Whatever is more comfortable for you,” the younger Bella captain remarked, shrugging.

            “No one has asked about my comfort before,” Conor chuckled, running his hand through his hair, “but yes. It would be much more comfortable.”

            “Then let’s take the car,” Beca declared, “and Conor?”

            “Yes,” he asked.

            “Feel free to let me know whenever you are uncomfortable or give me advice,” she said. “I’d like to know your opinions. Every Alpha needs a Beta and you know more about being a werewolf than I do. I’d appreciate it if you tell me things.”

            “Fair enough,” the battle-scarred man replied, shrugging slightly. “Let’s go meet the pack. I think they will like you. That’s the most important thing. We are extremely loyal creatures, which is why finding a new Alpha is difficult. They must prove themselves and make us believe in them. Our former Alpha was one of the best Alphas. He was on the council that was in charge of the Eastern packs.”

            “There is a council?” the redhead questioned, looking at Beca with concern.

            “Sheila never told you about a council?” Beca asked, perking up at this information.

            “No,” Chloe remarked, “Never. She’s never told us about a council.”

            “That’s odd,” Conor mentioned, stopping for a brief second as he thought about it, but quickly walking again as he started speaking again, “She is supposed to tell all of her pack about the council. The council is revered and often sought to settle disputes between packs and their members. There are three council members now. It was four before my Alpha was killed.”

            “Tell us more about the council, Conor,” the brunette demanded, “on the way to meet the pack.”

            “Of course,” he replied, unlocking his vehicle and opening the driver’s door. “Get in and we’ll talk on the way. Forgive me for slowing down the process.”

            “There is nothing to be forgiven, Conor,” she insisted, getting into the car on the passenger side.

            The three, once in the Honda Civic Hybrid, made their way to the pack’s location. It was a quick drive and a silence loomed over the three as they drove.

Beca didn’t want to distract Conor by having him regale the two of the council’s story. The brunette had just remembered something about how he introduced himself. She realized that the blond had said that the pack had given him the name Conor. Did Chloe have a pack name as well? Would she gain a pack name? Her thoughts were racing, about not only the council, but the name issue as well.

            As they reached the pack, Conor broke the silence that had been plaguing them for miles. The Beta cleared his throat and looked at Beca with a look she couldn’t quite understand, but Chloe did. The brunette watched as her best friend placed her hand atop his and smiled gently towards the Beta, easing his fears and worry.

            “Don’t worry, Conor,” the redhead whispered from the backseat of the car. “Everything will be okay. Becs is here to help. She got me freed from Sheila’s pack. So, don’t worry, okay?”

            “She freed you from your Alpha,” he asked in slight disbelief, turning to face Chloe.

            “Well, she’s my best friend,” Beca expressed, shrugging as if it was no big deal. “Plus, Sheila was mistreating her. I couldn’t let that pass. It was wrong to let her continue to suffer. Any member of a pack, be it the Beta or the Omega, should be treated with respect and not as some puppet.”

            “You’re a feisty one,” Conor quipped, rolling his eyes. “The council will just love you.”

            “Who makes up the council?” Beca asked, looking at Conor with concern. “Do we all get names from the pack?”

            “I received the name from my pack because I was born into the pack,” he stated. “So, I received that name. We all take interest in natural born werewolves and the Pack decides a name together. The parents, of course, still have the most say in the matter like humans. We just believe that a pack is united by our care and interest in our packmates. As for the council, I know the names of the council members and their packs, but that’s it. Our Alpha knew more.

            “Soren, our Alpha, was the leader of the Eastern packs, the leader of the Southern Packs is Ellis, Leigh leads Western Packs, and Hollis leads the Northern Packs. So, now we are without the leader of the Eastern Packs and a council member. Many are fighting for that role, but the other council members don’t see anyone fit for the role. They have even consulted their Elders and they agree. It takes a special kind of Alpha werewolf to become a council member. From what I’ve seen, Sheila hasn’t tried to take the position yet.”

            “Yet?” Beca asked.

            “Yeah,” Conor confirmed, “I think she is going to try sometime soon. I’m just hoping that they see what I see…but that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is getting you introduced to the pack and hopefully, we’ll have an Alpha again. If you become our Alpha, you’ll definitely have big shoes to fill. Soren was a great Alpha and truly cared about each and every one of us. He took many in and gave them homes when other Alphas would have turned them away. So, you’ll find that many of us are very loyal to Soren despite his untimely death.”

            “I cannot replace the Alpha you had,” the brunette declared, replacing Chloe’s hand with her own, “but I will try to be the best Alpha that I can be for you all.”

            “I don’t doubt it,” Conor chuckled softly, placing his other hand on hers in gratitude. “Now, let’s meet the Elders. They are the ones you have to meet first and foremost.”

            “Sounds good,” the young Alpha agreed, opening the car door and getting out. “Let’s do this.”

            The other two quickly followed Beca out of the car and Conor took the lead as they started to walk away from the car. The Beta led the girls towards the Pack, which had at least 20 members. As the Alpha and Omega walked through the territory, some of the members snarled at the intruders in caution while others just watched. Beca felt herself on alert and pulled Chloe closer to her in protection. Her blue eyes flashed an orange-crimson as she fought her protective instincts. These could possibly be her packmates and she didn’t want to hurt any of them, but if it was them or Chloe, she would chose her best friend. The brunette held in a defense growl as they passed the others.

            As they walked further into the camp, the young Alpha took notice of a group of six elderly people. They seemed to range from their fifties to sixties and nothing above that. As they approached, the elders stood up slowly and bowed to the blond. Beca noticed their hesitation when greeting both Chloe and herself, which she didn’t mind. Once the Elders looked her up and down, they turned to each other for a brief moment before nodding in slightly creepy unison. She returned the nod quickly in a sign of respect towards them and their greeting.

            “Young one,” a woman around the age of 60 called out to her, moving closer to the three. “Why are you here?”

            “I’m looking for a pack,” the brunette declared, stopping in her tracks. “You are looking for an Alpha. I might not be as great as Soren was, but I’d be honored to have the chance to lead you all if you will have me. I might not be the Alpha you wished for, but given guidance and the opportunity, I can become close to that.”

            “Conor,” another elder, a man of 50, asked the young Beta as he looked around at the rest of the pack, “you have been in this Pack since birth. Do you believe her to be fit to be our Alpha?”

            “I think that given the chance and with my guidance,” the blond answered, puffing out his chest in confidence. “She can become the Alpha we’ve prayed for these many moons.”

            “What makes you believe that,” a woman of 50 questioned, facing Beca and looking her up and down.

            “She saved this Omega from Sheila’s pack when she was being mistreated,” he claimed. “I think that she could save us as well. Sheila has been trying to take over our pack and we’ve denied her many times. I think that this Alpha could be our savior. We just need to give her the opportunity. Soren would have welcomed both Beca and Chloe into our pack with open arms. He would have made Beca his heir to take over the pack when the time came. Her willingness and compassion will save us. I implore you to listen to my request in making Beca our new Alpha. She was born an Alpha.”

            “So, she was born one of us,” another man asked, his lips forming a sneer.

            “No,” Beca replied, stepping closer to the group of elders. “I was bitten by Sheila, whom is my stepmother. Let’s just say I don’t have the best relationship with her.”

            “Explain it to us young one,” the first woman spoke up, talking a small step forward.

            “She broke apart my family,” the brunette growled, clenching her fists at the thought, not taking note of the gathering of the pack around her. “My father cheated on my mother with that bitch and I can never forgive her. I’ve forgiven my father because he is attempting to repair our relationship. Sheila bit me and left me to suffer alone. I cannot trust her. She mistreated Chloe, who is the sweetest person I know, just because she is an Omega. No one deserves such mistreatment. No matter what rank you are within a pack, everyone matters.”

            “You have a fire within you and have suffered a great deal, but have not let that slow you down,” she laughed, walking closer and stopping near her. “I admire that, Beca. You may call me Alice. I, Alice, nominate this young werewolf to be our Alpha. All that agree, say aye.”

            “Aye,” came from all of the five other elders, raising their hands.

            “The ayes have it,” Alice stated, nodding in acknowledgement of the other responses. “Young wolf, take a knee.”

            Beca took a knee in front of the council of Elders and looked the woman. Her heart was racing. Was she prepared for this? The brunette knew she had to be as she was about to be sworn into the position of Alpha. Taking a deep breath, the young Alpha pushed away her doubts. This was the way she could protect everyone she loved and end the terror for this broken pack.

            “Beca,” Alice asked, her voice strong and powerful, moving closer to Beca, “do you promise to protect the pack and uphold the Code?”

            “I swear it,” the brunette replied, voice wavering on the I.

            “Do you promise to heed the warnings of the Council and to never spill innocent blood,” the woman continued, placing a hand on Beca’s shoulder.

            “I swear it,” Beca declared, the once timid tone now strong, flinching at the contact of the elder werewolf.

            “Do you promise to respect nature and all it has to offer,” she questioned.

            “I swear it,” the Alpha claimed, bowing her head.

            “Then by the power of our Ancestors, I ask that they hear our choice for Alpha of our pack,” Alice howled up to the sky, her eyes flashing a bright blue. “May they approve of our choice.”

            A pregnant silence gathered as the pack watched the sky.  They were waiting for a sign of rejection of their new Alpha, but nothing came. Alice nodded and motioned for the brunette to rise. Beca rose to her feet once more and was greeted by her pack with cheers. She was named and accepted as Alpha of this pack. The young Alpha found Chloe in the crowd and smiled when she found the redhead in the crowd.


	5. Black Mamba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is going to be a supernatural Bechloe fanfiction. Beca is a werewolf, who was changed by an unknown Alpha. As she struggles with her transformation, Jesse and she start to fight. This leads to them breaking up. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? Her best friend, a beautiful redhead, will be there to pick up the pieces.
> 
> Werewolf/AU Bechloe fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So, we are getting into the meat of the story with a bit of a timeskip. I didn't really want to do too much of a time skip nor did I want to sit within the same day. This chapter was more fun to write if I am being honest. A bit of Bechloe stuff, with a nod to the first film, finally with Beca being the awkward little Alpha she is and Chloe being the super confident Omega. Pack dynamics will be explained throughout the fanfiction. 
> 
> A quick question for you all, is this a slow burn? Should I tag it as a slow burn?
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their support so far and their wonderful comments, as well as the kudos. This is my first fanfiction on this site. So, the support is appreciated so much. 
> 
> The uploads might slow down after this week and next week as I start a new job, which is one of the reasons I am posting so quickly. I want people to have more than three chapters to read while I am working. I am hoping to get at least up to chapter six with this.
> 
> -Sinna

_ “We're living while we're singing  _

_ so I guess that's a step in the right direction.” _

-The Academy Is…

 

Within a week of taking over the pack, Beca had fallen into a sort of rut with everything going on. After Bellas practice and work, she would visit the pack for an hour before heading back to Barden. Ever since she had become the Alpha, she had noticed a shift in the pack’s energy. 

When the brunette had first visited the pack, they were broken and suffering. Now, from what she was witnessing, they were upbeat and hopeful. Beca couldn’t be more proud and happy for this change. Yet, she was struggling to keep herself awake during practice, work, and school. Her grades were slipping and the Bellas were suffering from their co-captain’s sudden loss in energy.

Yawning, the brunette ran her hand through her chocolate locks. Her stormy blue eyes watered slightly after she yawned. Beca noticed the concerned looks from everyone, but Chloe, who seemed sympathetic rather than concerned.

Dismissing everyone’s worry with a small smile, the captain went back to working on their set for their next competition. She slipped her faithful, large headphones over her ears and started to comb through her iTunes library in hopes of finding something useful for their set. There wasn’t anything standing out for her at that moment and Beca felt that her heart wasn’t in it because she was so distracted. With everything going on with the pack, school, work, and the Bellas, the young Alpha was finding it difficult to manage everything.

“Maybe,” Chloe whispered into her ear as she pulled off Beca’s right earpiece, pressing against the brunette’s body, “we need to go for a run and/or talk about why you are so tired.”

“You know I can’t, Chloe,” Beca retorted, blushing at how close the redhead was to her. “I can’t go for a run right now. I’ve got to get this setlist done and then I’ve got three papers I’ve got to write before going to visit the pack.”

“Maybe I can visit the pack for you instead,” the Omega mentioned, ghosting her lips against the Alpha’s neck gently. “You need to get some rest, Becs. You are exhausted. I think the pack will survive a night if I go instead of you.”

“I can’t ask you to do that, Chlo,” the brunette sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to ignore the butterflies flying in her stomach as Chloe’s lips ghosted over her neck. “The pack expects me to show. They’ll blame you and then you might get lynched and I wouldn’t be able to handle that because you are my best friend and it’d just be awful.”

“Stop being a drama queen, Beca,” she laughed, wrapping her arms around Beca and pulling the brunette close to her body. “I’m sure that if I explain the situation, everyone will understand. Even a powerful Alpha needs her rest, right?”

“Right,” Beca huffed, rolling her eyes and blushing as her friend pulled her close. “If I promise to talk to Conor about taking a night to myself, can I go tonight?”

“Fine, but only if you promise,” the redhead agreed.

“I promise,” the young Alpha accepted, nodding. “Now, if you don’t mind, I need to get back to work on this set list and you are crushing me a bit.”

“Oops,” Chloe chirped, releasing the brunette from her grip. “Sorry. I’ll let you get back to it. The girls and I will work on some vocals while you work, alright?”

“Thanks, Chloe,” she trilled, placing a kiss to the older captain’s cheek without thinking about it. “I owe you.”

Shit, Beca thought right after, freezing in her spot, realizing what she had just done, Did I just kiss Chloe? Oh, shit. Fuck. Just play it cool, Beca. This is your best friend that we’re talking about. You-were-singing-Titanium-in-the-shower-naked best friend. She’s super chill. Chloe is totally accepting of these situations. There is no need to worry. Just say that you didn’t mean to kiss her. No. I can’t say that. I mean I didn’t, but it’s a friendly kiss. What’s a cheek kiss among friends, right? Totally not weird. Okay. You’ve got this. You are an Alpha. You are a confident, strong Alpha.

“I- um,” the brunette struggled to find the words after her little pep talk, blushing even more ferociously than before as she did so. “That- I didn’t- I mean I did- I just- Fuck.”

“It’s okay, Becs,” the redhead giggled, which caused Beca to look away from her. “Don’t worry about it. Now, get to work on that awesome set list while I work with the girls.” 

Beca remained silent as Chloe walked over to the other Bellas, whom were laughing at the “Bloe” moment as Fat Amy had started to call the pair’s less than platonic moments. The brunette moved the right earpiece back over her ear as she rolled her eyes at her friends. Her focus, despite her attempts, was stuck on the other Bellas, including Chloe. As she glanced over, she noticed that Chloe was clearly in discomfort over whatever the girls were saying. Sighing, she quickly removed her headphones and gently placed them on the grand piano.

The Alpha walked over to Chloe and grabbed her hand, squeezing it in hopes that it would calm the Omega down. Seeing her relax, Beca told the girls to go back to the house and that the rest of the rehearsal was canceled. The brunette knew that a run was something both of them needed and this was the only way that they were going to get one in. Beca released the older Bella’s hand as she walked back to the grand piano.

“Becs,” Chloe asked, grimacing in what appeared to be pain. “Why did you cancel the rest of practice? You know we need the rehearsal. We’re two weeks away from Regionals and we need to beat the Trebles again.”  

“You can’t do anything right now, Chlo.” the Alpha remarked, clearly avoiding using the proper terms as she felt that the other Bellas might still be listening.“You’re fighting off your energy and you know it. A run will do us both some good. So, let me pack up my stuff and we’ll head over to Conor’s place. I’ll call work and call in sick. Tonight, it’s all about a run and blowing off some steam. I can’t have you going all crazy on me during rehearsals.”

“Becs?” Chloe questioned, taking notice of Beca’s aversion to certain terms.

“We could have company,” the brunette whispered into Chloe’s ear, lifting her chin slightly to reach Chloe’s ear.

“Right,” the redhead understood, nodding her head in response. “Let’s go and visit Conor. Call work on your way over to his place.”

“Sounds good,” Beca confirmed, moving away from the Omega and gently placing her laptop and headphones into her Messenger Bag. “Off to Conor’s we go.”

“Thanks, Becs.” Chloe breathed softly, moving closer to Beca and hugging her gently.

“For what?” the young Alpha squeaked out nervously.

“For everything,” the Omega replied, placing a kiss on Beca’s cheek gently.

Beca stood there stunned as the redhead bounded off and left her wondering what the hell had just happened. Running her left hand through her hair, she shook her head and chuckled. The Alpha followed her perky best friend, jogging to catch up to the Omega. When she caught up, she slipped her hand into Chloe’s, intertwining their fingers-something she wouldn’t do with anyone else. She felt her heart hammering in her chest, as it had done every time.

She looked over at the redhead, her eyes full of adoration for her vibrant companion. The brunette started to take deep breaths to calm herself down. She felt her wolf trying to break free again. Within seconds, the Alpha felt her hand being squeezed by Chloe. Looking over at her, she could see the comfort in the redhead’s bright cerulean eyes. Beca sighed and squeezed the Omega’s hand back to signal she was fine. All the brunette was focused on at that moment was getting over to the pack territory for a run. A good run was the thing she needed and perhaps it would help get her energy back, leading both the Bellas and the Pack to victories of their own.

“I’m going to call work,” Beca said, removing her hand from Chloe’s and reaching in her jeans pocket for her phone. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Alright, Becs,” Chloe agreed, stopping at a bench and taking a seat to wait for her. “I’ll be right over here.”

Beca nodded and walked away, dialing the radio station. Luke wasn’t going to be happy with her, but she had never called out from work before. Sighing, she wasn’t sure what she was going to tell him regarding why she needed to call out. Beca hadn’t even called out when all the girls, except for Chloe, got the flu. Even she had been sick with the flu, coughing and sneezing. The brunette had still gone into work that day only to be thrown out by Luke only minutes later, telling her to get rest. She had reluctantly agreed after arguing for a good ten minutes with her boss.

“Becky,” came the overly chirper British tone through the receiver.

“Seriously,” she growled, clenching her jaw as she spoke. “It is Beca. I don’t know why you insist on calling me Becky.”

“It makes my day pissing you off,” Luke laughed for a brief moment before coming to rest on a more serious tone. “So, what’s up Beca?”

“I need to call out,” Beca remarked. “Family business.”

“Fair enough,” he confirmed. “I’ll take over your shift tonight. Let me know tomorrow if you can make it in. If not, it is fine. You’ve not called out ever, Beca. And you were sick with a pretty bad case of the flu that one time. This isn’t such a big deal. It’s just one night.”

“Thanks, Luke,” she breathed in relief, starting to walk back towards Chloe. “I’ll owe you one. I’ll call you tomorrow and let you know if I can make it in.”

“If you need anything, call me,” Luke responded.

“Will do,” Beca said, removing the phone from her ear and hanging up.

“So,” Chloe asked, as Beca stopped in front of her, “do you have the day off?”

“Yeah,” the brunette confirmed, “that means we can go and visit with the pack. Get in a good run too.”

“Perfect,” the redhead claimed, getting to her feet and grabbing Beca’s hand, pulling her along towards her car. “We need this, Becs. You’ve been tired from running the Bellas, school, and being the Alpha of the pack. You need a good run more than I do.”

“I know, Chlo,” Beca agreed, stumbling forward a bit before matching Chloe’s strides, blushing slightly in embarrassment, “I know. I’m trying to be the best I can be on three fronts. It’s not as easy as it looks. I haven’t had a chance to go for a run with Regionals coming up. The shift would have forced itself out eventually. It is better to force the shift than the shift force itself upon you. At least, that’s what Conor tells me.”

“It seems Conor has taught you a lot in a week,” the older Bella captain claimed, grabbing her Mini Cooper’s keys from her bag.

“He has,” the Alpha concurred. “He is very wise for someone so young. I’m glad he is my Beta.”

“I’m glad he is too,” the redhead whispered, unlocking her car and opening the driver’s door. “Now, let’s go and get a good run in tonight.”

“Sure,” Beca stated, getting into the passenger’s side.

Both girls, once settled in the car, closed the doors at the same time and buckled their seat belts. Beca sat in silence as Chloe started the car and drove them to the pack’s territory. During those twenty minutes of driving, the brunette had fiddled constantly with the radio and tried to keep her mind busy from the feelings that were surfacing. 

Beca looked back on all the times that the redhead had managed to make her feel this way, but she hadn’t paid attention to them before now. Yes, she had noticed how Chloe could get under her skin like no one else could, but the feelings had been repressed until now. She hadn’t been aware as to why the redhead was so good at breaking down her walls, making her cuddle and hold hands without hesitation anymore.

As she was deep in thought, the drive had been relatively quick. Before she knew it, Chloe was telling her that they were there. Unbuckling, the young Alpha took one more comforting breath before opening the door to step out of the vehicle. She looked around and noticed that the pack seemed quiet tonight, which was alarming. Both she and Chloe growled in defense as they started to move forward. The Alpha started to scan her surroundings, hoping to find one of her packmates around.  Beca scented the air and could pick up the scents of her packmates. They must have been out hunting. There was no scent of a foreigner, which calmed the younger woman down. She started to track the pack and made her way, with Chloe not too far behind, towards their location.

Seeing the pack, Beca turned to Chloe, who was stripping off her clothes. Her cheeks were burning as she turned away quickly, a heat pooling in her stomach. Deciding that she would join the rest of the Pack, Beca had her back turned to the redhead as she stripped of her clothing. Forcing herself to shift, the brunette held back her screams as her bones broke and shifted. The fire under her skin consumed her as she shifted into her wolf form. The brown wolf howled up at the sky and was soon joined in chorus by all of her pack. The Alpha trotted out into the open field to greet the rest of her pack. She was greeted by her Beta with a familiar, soft head-butt. Beca watched as the others dipped their heads in respect of the newly appointed Alpha.

Acknowledging them, the chocolate color wolf quickly got to organizing the pack for a hunt. Nudging Chloe, she whined and moved the russet wolf towards the woods to keep her safe. Licking her muzzle gently and then nuzzling it, she heard Chloe growl. It wasn’t an angry growl, but rather one of impatience and frustration. Beca understood that the red wolf had wanted more than anything to go on a hunt with the pack, but the young Alpha wouldn’t allow it. Baring her fangs in warning, the brown wolf watched as Chloe placed her head down in between her paws, giving her a puppy dog pout.

‘Stay,’ Beca growled, ‘Please Chlo. We’ll go for a run after this hunt. I promise.’

Turning on her paws, the brown wolf watched as Chloe’s chest heaved in a sigh. She nodded and looked to the strongest hunters the pack had. Beca started off with a jog before working herself into a run, the hunting party following close behind. Stopping at the edge of the woods on the opposite of the field, Beca looked at the russet wolf one last time, feeling a pain that she hadn’t felt before. It was as if her heart was being torn from her body and being left behind. She knew that she had to hunt for the pack, but her instincts were telling her to run back to Chloe.


	6. Run Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is a werewolf, who was changed by an Alpha. As she struggles with her transformation, Jesse and she start to fight. This leads to them breaking up. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? Her best friend, a beautiful redhead, will be there to pick up the pieces.
> 
> Werewolf/AU Bechloe fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was extremely busy with familiar obligations and hit a writer's block as well. I'm still in a bit of a writer's block, but don't worry. I will not abandon this story ever.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you everyone that has given kudos and left comments! You all are amazing and I cannot thank you enough. Also, thank you to everyone that has read this story! It means a lot to me that you even took a look at this! 
> 
> Love,   
> Sinna

_“Can you hear my heart howl at the sky_

_It's the wolf that I keep deep inside.”_

-Hardwell ft. Jake Reese

       

Beca fought herself as she stood there on the edge of the woods. The chocolate colored wolf knew she needed to provide for her pack. She heard Conor growling beside her, urging her to follow. Whining, she turned away and followed behind the golden wolf. She knew that the pack had dedicated parties specifically to hunt and Omegas were never a part of those hunting parties, as it was felt they would slow down the hunting party. It was mainly the Alpha, Beta, and a few of their strongest Subordinates. The other Subordinates stayed with the elders and the Omegas. The Alpha would choose the ones to join on the hunt or, if she wasn’t there, the Beta would. The two had a good idea about how the pack members ranked in terms of skill. That was the pack law because it made sense.

        The brown wolf respected her pack’s customs and expected Chloe to do the same. Having Chloe wait with the rest of the pack was her form of respect for all of them. If it had been just the two of them, Beca would have the red wolf by her side as she hunted. Each step was becoming increasingly painful for Beca as she padded away from Chloe, unsure as to why it was hurting her. She continued to whine as the group of wolves kept moving. Something about leaving the russet wolf was bothering her and it was consuming her thoughts. As Beca stopped in her tracks, her Beta nudged her gently. She grew silent and looked at the golden wolf. He seemed to be rather concerned for her. She growled softly, hoping he understood that she was all right.

        Her head wasn’t in the hunt and everyone in the group could tell. Without her head in the hunt, it was dangerous for all involved and could lead to injury or even death. Beca needed to clear her mind and brace herself. Her pack needed her and needed her to be focused on the task. The brown wolf shook herself off, hoping that the physical aspect would help with the mental and emotional turmoil she was feeling.

Much to her dismay, it didn’t work well. However, it worked just enough perhaps to get her in the hunting mood and to provide for her pack, which included the russet colored wolf. She acknowledged that the sooner she finished the hunt the sooner she could get back to her best friend. With that in mind, she stopped her whining and started to track. Beca knew there was a herd of deer nearby as she had been tracking their movements since a week ago. Throwing her nose into the air, the wolf sniffed and caught the scent of the herd. It was faint, but she had a feeling that she knew where they would be.

        The chocolate colored wolf was dependent on the reliability of this herd’s movements over the past week. Hoping that they could catch a few to bring back to the Pack, she led the small group towards the herd’s last location and towards a stronger scent. Setting the brisk pace, she was sure that the herd would be there. She would stop occasionally to scent the air to ensure they were on the right track. As they came to the open field, Beca let out a happy whine when she saw the large herd grazing peacefully.

The brown wolf let out a small bark at Conor and looked towards her left. She watched as Conor and two other wolves went to the left. Beca kept to the middle with two wolves. She had Hunter and two other wolves go to the right. It wasn’t a typical pack formation, but she wasn’t your average thinker. However, she knew that if they had surrounded them on all sides it would end in a blood bath. Deer needed a bit of room to run and she accepted that. Bracing herself, she let out a soft growl to prepare.

        Letting out a howl as a signal, she sprinted towards the herd with the other wolves close on her tail. She ran as fast as she could and the herd was in frenzy. As they ran, Beca caught up with a young buck that barely had any antlers. Snarling, she snapped at his ankle and managed to graze the deer’s tendon. The chocolate wolf watched as the buck turned to face her, his antlers in a defensive position. Stopping in her tracks, she growled at the deer. Assessing the situation while moving side to side, the brown wolf watched as it reared and attempted to hit her. Rolling away, Beca was hit on her side with one of his hooves. Yelping, she moved away and the two other wolves that had been following her attacked the buck. She snarled and bared her fangs, getting to her paws carefully.

        Despite its best efforts, the  young deer had finally fallen with the help of the two.  His neck was snapped and blood pooled around killing blow. The two wolves that had been flanking her dragged the lifeless body away from the rest of the herd and towards the pack. Beca watched as the others finished hunting, getting two doe(s?) from the herd as well. She limped slightly as she followed the rest of the hunting party with their kills. The buck had nicked her fairly well on her side, but it would heal and was not dangerous nor life threatening. However, it was painful for such a small cut on her side. The chocolate colored wolf failed to notice the small trail of blood that she was leaving behind as she padded behind the rest of the hunting party.

        As the hunting party came up to the pack, the brown wolf saw Chloe perk up when she came back. Beca waited as the red wolf came over to her. She nuzzled Chloe’s neck fur and gave her a small lick of adoration before heading over to the buck that had given her so much trouble. The brown wolf quickly tore into the buck and started to eat her meal. Soon, the rest of the pack joined their Alpha in the feast. She finished her own meal and, being the love-struck idiot that she was, grabbed some for Chloe. Placing a part of the flank in front of her, Beca nudged the meat towards the red wolf.  

        After Chloe ate her meal, the brown wolf wanted just the two of them to run and waste some energy that she had built up. Whining, the chocolate colored wolf ran for a few feet and stopped. Looking back at the larger she-wolf, Beca waited for Chloe to follow. Ultimately, the two wolves started running and Chloe was the first to start their play fight. Beca nipped her gently occasionally while Chloe gently tugged on the brown wolf’s ear. The smaller wolf bumped her body against the russet colored wolf. All the while, she knew what she was saying. If she was in her human form, she’d be saying I love you, or at least trying to.

        Beca had been told, unlike normal wolves, becoming mates as werewolves was much different. Courtships were allowed between the lower ranks as well as the higher ranks, but simply having a physical relationship wasn’t enough to be considered mates. It was a three-step, quick process. Emotionally, the two had to be linked and it would come in forms of pain when the two left each other. When the emotional connection was there, a mental connection would establish between the pair signally that they were almost ready for the final step. They would be able to communicate in more than just growls and whines, but they’d be able to fully understand each other in wolf form. Then, finally, the physical side of the relationship would occur. That’s when two werewolves would become mates and would mark their mate with a bite.

        She had a feeling that Chloe was destined to be her mate because the two had been close for some time, even before she was a werewolf. Even the Bellas joked about the pair’s sexual tension, saying that it was too much at times and that they just needed to sort out their ‘toners’ for each other. Beca knew she had been oblivious to her feelings for some time and it had taken her this long to figure out that she did feel for the redhead. She was slowly coming to terms with the idea that she loved Chloe. It seemed to be taking her brain by storm.

        Vaguely unaware of her surroundings, Beca was surprised when Chloe tackled her to the ground. She wagged her tail gently and growled happily as the red wolf nuzzled her gently, only to quickly move away. The brown wolf cocked her head to one side as she growled, tilting her head ever so slightly. Lifting her head, she licked the russet colored wolf’s cheek. Hearing a whine, Beca nuzzled the spot where she had licked Chloe. Knowing that she still had some energy left, she pushed the other wolf off her and got to her paws. Beca shook her pelt of the dust that had formed on the top layer of her fur. Rubbing Chloe again, the brown wolf started towards the pack, hoping to get back. The run and playtime were something she needed, despite it being so short.

        ‘Thanks for this, Chlo,’ was something that she wished the red wolf could hear.

        ‘No problem, Becs,’ was the response of the other wolf.

        Stopping, the brown wolf’s jaw dropped open a bit. This was progressing a bit faster than she had anticipated. The mate bond was something that, as Conor had warned, was definitely fast. The smaller wolf looked at Chloe with a small hint of fear. Beca definitely thought she had time to explain to the red wolf that she had assumed they were destined to be mates, but she had a feeling that the larger wolf knew this already. She felt Chloe push past her with a gently nudge and a flick of her tail under her chin. Closing her maw, the chocolate colored wolf followed behind at a steady pace. Watching the sway of the wolf’s hips in front of her, Beca proposed that she was definitely doing it on purpose. If she could, the brown wolf would have been chuckling at the idea.

        ‘Come on, Becs,’ Chloe whined, picking up her pace to a small trot, ‘Let’s get back to running. I need to burn off some energy before heading back to the pack. I don’t want to go back right now. Please?’

        ‘Alright,’ she growled, following Chloe’s pace, ‘Let’s go. Not too far though, okay?’

        ‘Look at you being the concerned Alpha,’ the red wolf barked, bolting off to a run in the other direction. ‘I promise we won’t go too far. Now, catch me if you can.’

        ‘You are so on,’ the smaller wolf gnarled confidently.

        The brown wolf took after the russet colored wolf, quickly catching up to her and nipping at her tail. She gently tugged on Chloe’s tail and then sprinted in front of her. Stopping when she was a little too far ahead, she reared and lifted her front paws into the air. She grabbed onto Chloe’s shoulders and wrestled her to the ground. She felt the red wolf fall to the ground and nip at her muzzle. If only she could stay like this forever, just her and Chloe. It was peaceful and relaxing, but it was also fun. Since becoming a werewolf, it hadn’t been all that fun. However, it was quickly changing to something better. It might be stressful at times, but something about the red wolf had made everything she was experiencing all right. She only need fear denial from Chloe as her mate well as an unwanted danger that was lurking nearby.

        The two continued to playfully run around and occasionally tackle each other to the ground. Finally, Beca noticed that the red wolf was definitely tired from all of the running and was panting. She stopped and stood on her haunches, pushing Chloe gently to the ground. The brown wolf stood over her protectively as the russet colored wolf lay there, panting in attempts to catch her breath. She kept close watch over her soon-to-be mate as the two remained there in silence.


	7. Counting Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to updating. Sorry it took me so long! I had a writer's block, got a new puppy, and then got busy with work. I apologize for how long this took. The next chapter is in the works and is nearing completion. However, there will be delays in posting as I am in the process of finding a new place, working, and taking care of a puppy. 
> 
> I'll be posting this on FFN later on this evening. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

_“Lately, I’ve been, I’ve been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be.”_

-One Republic

       

Two weeks had passed since Beca had come to the realization that Chloe was her mate and it was driving her a bit insane. She was trying to figure out a way to bring it up without being too awkward. Then again, awkward was her default setting masked by her sarcastic wit and brooding attitude.

        The brunette wasn’t sure how to approach the situation, despite advice from both the Elders and Conor. She had been given advice based personal experiences, except for Conor. The advice she had gotten from him was vague and concerning. He had told her to just go with what her heart felt right. How the hell was she supposed to listen to her heart when it was beating a million miles per hour?  It was idiotic advice in her opinion. The young Alpha wasn’t good at coming to terms with her emotions nor expressing herself. It seemed that all hope was lost.

        Beca had her laptop open on her mixing program. Her thoughts were preventing her from mixing anything at all. The program was just sitting with an open window, waiting for her to pick a song from her immense library. The younger co-Captain was staring at her screen in hopes that her mind would start to function again, but it was no use. Her brain was officially stuck. Finally, she was fed up with just sitting there and doing nothing.

        Getting up, she charged down the stairs and towards Chloe’s single room. Once she reached the redhead’s room, she froze at the door. What would she even say to her co-Captain? The brunette sighed and combed her fingers through the top portion of her hair, trying to settle down before approaching the situation. Not to mention that she hadn’t even questioned if Chloe was in her room. Hesitating for another moment before taking any action, Beca lifted her fist and knocked gently on the door. She waited for five seconds before the door opened and revealed her best friend, wearing nothing but a blue tank top and her underwear.

        “Hey Becs,” the redhead greeted her happily as she opened the door.

        “Hey,” she replied, shuffling her feet as she spoke. Her eyes focused on the ground, avoiding eye contact at all times. “Can we talk?”

        “Of course,” Chloe chirped, opening the door further to let the brunette in and stepping to the side.

        As Beca walked in, her heart felt like it was threatening to escape from her chest. She was in full panic mode and there was no stopping it. Part of her wanted nothing more than to run from this situation, but she knew that this conversation had to happen. It was important that they bonded or severe consequences could occur. She had to tell Chloe the truth and it was best if she just ripped it off like a band aid.

        Sitting on the chair opposite of Chloe’s bed, the brunette took a calming breath and motioned for the woman to sit down. Taking a moment to just figure out a game plan, she fidgeted in her seat and tried to get a little comfortable. Her stomach was in knots and she felt like she was going to be sick. Her mind was racing as she asked herself what to say. There were no words that could describe how terrifying to tell her best friend that they were destined to be mates. Beca knew that she could lose Chloe and that would hurt her more than she cared to admit.

        “Calm down, Becs,” she whispered, walking over and sitting on her desk. “It’s just us.”

        “I know,” Beca murmured, placing her hand on top of Chloe’s hand. “I know, but I’m just not sure how to say what I need to say. Where do I even begin? I mean, I just don’t know how to explain it. Conor told me just to speak from my heart, but how can I do that when you make me so nervous? I mean--”

        “Me?” Chloe asked when Beca cut herself off, confused. “I make you nervous?”

        “My heart is racing a million miles an hour because I don’t know how to tell you this. I don’t know how to tell you because I don’t know how you’ll react. You are my best friend. I can’t lose you, but you need to know the truth. So, I’m just going to say it. I’ve got to rip it off like a band aid,” the younger Bella claimed, lifting her hands in the air in defeat. “You are my mate. You and me. We’re mates.”

        “I knew that, Becs,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully. “I’ve known that for two weeks. When we went on that run together and I could understand you. That’s the mental bond and the last step before the physical bond. You forget that I was born a werewolf. I know these things. My parents always told me that I would know my mate once the mental bond formed. I, also, know you are nervous about the physical bond. You’re already freaking out about the bond itself.”

        “Again, Beale,” Beca chided, placing her arms over her head in defeat, “It would have been nice for you to tell me these things. Do you know how nervous I was just to tell you that we were mates? I mean come on! You let me suffer for a full two weeks! I mean it isn’t as bad as being left to believe that I was crazy for a full week, but still. Chloe, I need you to tell me things!”

        “Poor baby,” Chloe teased, fighting back an urge to laugh at the overly dramatic brunette. “It must have been so difficult. Was the poor Alpha scared of a big, bad Omega?”

        “No,” the younger woman dismissed, getting up from the chair and turning away from the redhead, “I was not scared of you. I was just nervous about your reaction. Any one of us would have had the same reaction.”

        “Sure, Becs,” the redhead giggled as she pulled Beca close to her. “Now that you’ve finally been honest with me, what scares you the most about being mates?”

        “It isn’t that I’m scared of it,” Beca sighed, avoiding Chloe’s gaze as she confessed to the truth. “I just can’t lose you. That’s what I’m scared of. You are my best friend and I care too much about you to lose you.”

        “You can say love, Becs,” Chloe winked, joking with the brunette to relieve some of the tension. “It isn’t a bad word.”

        “I know that, Beale,” she whispered, turning as red as Chloe’s hair. “I just--. Saying it makes it feel more real. If I say it and I lose you…”

        “You’re such a softie,” the older woman breathed into Beca’s ear. “I love you.”

        Beca struggled within herself to say the words back before she finally said it. She said the words that she had never thought she would say to another “human” as long as she lived. Those four words would change the bond between the two girls forever and that frightened the younger Bella, but she said them anyways.

        “I love you too,” she replied shakily, looking the redhead in her bright cerulean eyes.

        Beca glanced down at her mate’s full, soft lips. Within moments, she felt those lips on hers and her mind went blank, except for one constant thought. _Holy fucking shit._ Kissing Chloe was nothing like any kiss she had experienced before. The cliché sparks flying was nothing compared to this. It felt absolute and perfect while being safe and exciting. It was an adventure, kissing Chloe Beale, and she didn’t want it to stop.

        Deepening the kiss, the brunette turned the rest of her body towards Chloe and pulled her closer, their bodies flush against one another. Her lungs were screaming for oxygen and she knew she had to comply. Breaking away from the redhead, Beca was panting for air. Once she had enough air in her lungs, she caught her mate by surprise as she pushed her into the bed, kissing her hungrily. Swiping her tongue against Chloe’s lower lip, she fought back every urge to tear through both of their clothes. Her dominant, animalistic side was threatening to come out. A growl forced its way out of her petite frame as Chloe pulled her closer on top of her. The brunette felt the heat rising inside of her and pooling deep within her stomach. Her whole skin like it was on fire and she didn’t want it to stop. Kissing Chloe was like the world had stopped turning and they were the only two people there.

       Feeling her lip trapped in between Chloe’s teeth, she was losing control faster. Once Chloe let out a whine, Beca felt her control snap and she gave into her animalistic side. It was time for her to claim Chloe as her mate.  She was ready and knew her destined mate was as well.

* * *

 

       Beca, as they came down from their highs, knew that it was the time. Now was the moment to mark her mate as hers and hers alone. Her canines extended and she dug them into Chloe’s shoulder. Once she heard a yelp come from the redhead, Beca felt remorse for hurting her. Releasing her mate, the brown-haired woman watched as the wound healed and placed a gentle kiss where the mark resided.

       Feeling the redhead repeat the process on her, she held her breath until the pain subsided and her wound healed. Falling to the side once all was said and done, the brunette let out a sigh and pulled the covers over her body. She felt as Chloe curled up and dug her face into Beca’s neck in her post-coital bliss. They sat in a comfortable silence for about five minutes, processing all that had happened.

       “I think we did this wrong,” the younger Bella joked, breaking the long silence. “I thought we were supposed to go on a date first. That’s the normal way of doing this, right?”

       “Well, we aren’t normal,” Chloe quipped, looking up at Beca. “Last time I checked, we both turn into wolves. I hate to break it to you. Our relationship is going to be anything but normal.”

       “I think I can handle that,” Beca laughed, kissing Chloe’s forehead gently before speaking again. “Just as long as nothing freaky happens, I’m more than okay with this. In fact, I couldn’t be happier.”

       “Me too,” the redhead whispered, holding her tighter.

       “Hey, Chlo,” she asked.

       “Yeah?”

       “How about a run later on tonight,” the brunette questioned, looking Chloe in the eyes as she traced a pattern on the redhead’s back with her fingers.

       “I’m always up for a good run,” Chloe claimed, nodding. “And, Becs?”

       “Yeah? What’s up,” she replied.

       “Thanks for not freaking out,” she remarked, getting up from the bed and putting on her clothes.

       “Well, I know you’re pretty confident about all that,” Beca teased, recalling the time when they sang in the shower together, following behind Chloe and putting on her clothing as well, “and you totally should be. Plus, it felt right. With you, everything felt right.”

       As she kissed Chloe, Beca felt no fear or anger unlike the time she had spent with Jesse. Smiling, she finished putting on her clothes and walked out of the redhead’s room with Chloe right behind her. Completing the mate bond had her wolf feeling more at peace within her since her transformation. It felt like the two sides of her were both in harmony in that one moment.  Yet, something was telling her that it was going to be short lived.

       As they walked into the living room, Beca kept Chloe close to her side. She absentmindedly turned on the TV, sat down on the couch, and started to flip through the channels. Occasionally, the younger Bella would stop on a channel and watch for a few moments before being disappointed and moving on. Finally, she had run out of channels to flip through.

       “You want to go on that run now?” the redhead asked.

       “Sure,” Beca replied, shrugging her shoulders. She hadn’t noticed that Stacie and Fat Amy had walked in, “I need a good run. What about you?”

       “Definitely,” Chloe, unaware of their audience as well, agreed, “Do you want to eat before we go or are we going to hunt again?”

       “Hunt?” the taller brunette finally spoke up. “I wouldn’t take you two for hunters.”

 


	8. Joan of Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are amazing! I cannot thank you all enough for your support. 
> 
> Here is the next chapter. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think! :-)

**Chapter Eight: Joan of Arc**

_ “Tu dis que tu es mon juge mais je ne te crois pas. _

_ Alors tu dis que je suis une sainte mais ce n'est pas moi.” _

-Arcade Fire

“Oh yeah,” the older Bella stammered, coming up with a lie that was close to the truth. “We don’t hunt a lot. Well, I’m teaching Beca how to hunt. I grew up in a hunting family.”

“Yeah,” the smaller woman choked out, not sure what to say that would be a believable cover. “I needed a new hobby. Chloe suggested it after I said that I needed a new outlet. It is just us two.”

“Then where are your weapons,” Stacie asked in disbelief, raising her eyebrows in suspicion and placing her right hand on her hip.

“In my car,” Chloe retorted.

“Let me see it,” she shot back quickly.

“I don’t want to be held responsible if you shoot yourself in the foot, Stace,” Beca snapped, holding back a growl and stepping in front of Chloe. “So, I’m going to tell you no. C’mon, Chlo.”

“You two are hiding something,” Stacie declared angrily, not going to give up without a fight. “I want to know what it is. What are you talking about hunting for when you said you were going for a run? I want the truth.”

“The truth is that you need to mind your own business,” the smaller brunette snarled, her body in a threatening stance and her wolf begging to be let free.

“Not when it involves my two captains,” the taller brunette chided, glaring at the smaller captain and crossing her arms. “So, tell me the truth.”

“I’m with Legs here, cap,” Fat Amy interjected. “You two have been hiding things these past couple of weeks. Don’t think I don’t notice you two acting like a Mama Roo and a Joey. You always look like you were sprung.”

“What the fuck?” Beca cringed at the word.

“Not that sprung, Flatbutt.” The blonde declared, crossing her arms over her chest. “It means ‘caught doing something.’ You always walkabout with Chloe, leaving the rest of us to throw a wobbly wondering where you two go off to. Now you’re telling us it is because you’re hunting. I don’t believe it.”

“Believe what you want,” the younger co-captain spat. Her tone relaxing as she turned her head to look at her mate, “You still want to go Chlo’?”

“Yeah,” the redhead replied, nodding as she grabbed onto her mate’s arm, “I want to go.”

“Let’s head out,” the brunette declared, pushing past the other two Bellas with a snarl. “Come on, Chlo’. Wherever you want to head is fine with me.”

“How about the fields where we hunted for the first time?” the older woman asked, following her mate’s lead.

“Sounds good to me,” Beca agreed, grabbing a hold of her mate’s hand.

The brunette led the other girl out of the Bellas’ house and towards the fields near Barden. Beca didn’t realize that Fat Amy and Stacie were following the two of them. As they reached the fields, she started stripping of her clothes and looked at the redhead as she did the same. Once the two of them were naked, Beca forced the change. She felt the fire under her skin as she fell to the ground. She was determined to get a good run and hunt, just the two of them.

The brunette looked to her mate with a sympathetic look. Beca’s shift, due to her inexperience, was still a longer process than the redhead’s. As she felt her bones crack, she heard a gasp coming from behind them. Turning to face the direction, she saw Fat Amy and Stacie standing at the edge of the clearing.

“Shit,” she growled, her fangs protruding from her mouth and her body break, shifting in her wolf form.

She completed the shift and stood on all fours there in front of the two. The two weren’t speaking words and it was worrying the brown wolf. Beca looked at her mate, who was still in human form. The chocolate colored wolf moved forward towards the other two Bellas. Her stormy blue eyes were locked on the two, watching their movements only to find fear. Beca moved slowly and carefully towards her friends. As they took a step back, the brown wolf stopped and cocked her head to the left.

“Don’t be afraid.” Chloe remarked. “She won’t hurt you. It’s still Beca.”

“Are you one too,” Stacie asked, her tone scared as she back away a bit.

“Yes,” the redhead replied, stepping forward, “I am. Beca was changed by my former Alpha.”

“Wait, former?” the taller brunette asked.

“Yes,” the Bella co-captain answered. “Former. Beca is my Alpha and my mate.”

“You two are what?” Fat Amy questioned.

“We are mates?” Chloe stated, her voice forming a question at the end of her statement.

Beca, as Chloe spoke about being mates, padded towards the redhead. Nudging her hand, she licked it once and stood next to her. As she stood there, she watched the other Bellas with careful eyes. She knew that they were nervous about being around a supernatural creature, but they had nothing to fear from her. She was in control of her wolf. Yes, she was upset with them, but it was only a matter of time before one of the Bellas found out. Fat Amy, being Beca’s roommate, and Stacie, one of Beca’s best friends, would have found out eventually.

“How long have you been keeping this from us?” The taller brunette challenged, stepping towards Chloe.

“A month,” she claimed as she backed away slightly from Stacie, showing a submissive stance when being approached.

Beca, stepping in front of Chloe, snarled. Her fangs were bared and her fur was bristling as she moved closer to the other Bella. She was seeing Stacie as a threat to her mate and no one threatened her mate, not while she was there to protect her. Her tail signaled her dominant nature as she advanced towards her best friend. However, she heard Chloe whimper and she stopped to face the redhead. Cocking her head once again, the brown wolf wasn’t sure what to make of her mate’s actions.

‘Chlo,’ she asked, ‘what is it?”

‘Be nice to Stacie,’ Chloe warned her mate, placing her hand along Beca’s back. ‘She can’t hurt me. Plus, she’s our friend. She would never.’

‘I don’t care, Chloe. She threatened you,’ the brown wolf snapped in return.

‘She didn’t threaten me,’ the redhead declared, placing her hands on her hips.

‘Yes, Stacie did,’ Beca snarled, her tongue licking her front teeth.  ‘She threatened you when she took that step towards you. I will not have her threaten my mate.’

“Stacie,” Chloe asked, “Did you mean to threaten me by taking a step towards me?”

“What? No,” Stacie replied, throwing her hands up and backing away.

“See, Becs,” the older Bella growled. “She didn’t mean to threaten me. Now, back away. I am okay. We’re okay.”

‘Fine,’ the chocolate colored wolf sighed, dropping her guard and moving back to Chloe’s side. ‘But if she threatens you again, so help me. I will physically hurt her despite your pleas, understood?’

“Now, Stacie and Fat Amy, I know you are confused and upset, but right now, Beca and I both need a run and a hunt. We’ve had an interesting day. I promise,” she stated, “that once we get back, we’ll talk.”

“No,” Fat Amy replied, “We’re talking now, Strawberry Shortcake. I don’t care how badly you need to hunt and run or whatever it is you two do during this time. I want answers and I sure as hell am going to get them. So, talk.”

“Fine,” Chloe replied hesitantly, “But can I get dressed first? And can I get Beca to change back so we can both answer your questions?”

“Alright,” Stacie huffed, still facing her captains. “Go for it.”

‘Becs, please change back,’ the older captain asked.

‘Fine, but only because you asked so nicely,’ the chocolate wolf snarled, ‘However, if she continues to be a bitch, I’ll scare the shit out of her and you know I will.’

‘I know, babe,’ she laughed, running her right hand through Beca’s fur, ‘being my badass Alpha and all, but right now, I need my mate to help me answer some questions.’

‘Alright, alright,’ Beca growled-whined, trotting back to her pile of clothes, ‘I’m changing back.’

“Thanks, Becs,” the redhead exclaimed aloud, putting her clothing back on.

She shifted back with a bit of difficulty, but within minutes, she was back to her normal self. Rotating her shoulder twice, the brunette groaned in pain. The thing she hated about all of this was the pain. If there was no pain, Beca could easily deal with the whole shifting into another creature. Then again, they didn’t call it a curse for no reason.

Usually, the pain wasn’t this bad after a hunt and all of her energy was wasting on that. The small brunette winced again when she started to put on her clothing. The world had given her a shit ton of pain. Beca finished changing into her clothing and ran her hand through her hair. She walked towards her mate and her friends. In the back of her mind, she knew the laws. No human was allowed to know about them. It was like the cardinal rule of being a werewolf in any universe, fiction or non-fiction. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to handle this, but two of them were her friends and she couldn’t change them.

“Okay,” Beca stated as she continued to walk forward, “So, now that Chloe’s explained a little…I’m sure you have questions.”

“How?” Stacie asked.

“Sheila bit me when she thought I was a threat to her pack,” the brunette explained. “Chloe was born into it.”

“So, you’re an Alpha?” Fat Amy replied.

“Yes,” she claimed with confidence, “Chloe is an Omega, but she is also my mate.”

“What happened to the Treble,” the Australian asked.

“We broke up within the first week of my first shift. The day he came over to the house and quickly left,” she informed the two. “Chloe knew shortly after that. I ran off to shift and she helped me understand what was going on with me. When Sheila had bit me, she didn’t come to try and explain everything to me. I was left to figure things out on my own. Chloe helped me to understand this whole thing. Without her, I’d be lost.”

“I’d still be a mistreated Omega,” the redhead whimpered, “if it weren’t for Becs. So, I’d be lost as well. Yes, I am an Omega and was born into the rank. My mother was an Omega and my father an Alpha. My twin brother, Carter, was the Alpha and I was the Omega out of the two of us. He led the pack after my father retired and I was exiled. Sheila, when I came to Barden, made me feel like I was a special Omega.”

“Why were you exiled?” The Australian asked.

“My brother blamed me for the death of our mother,” she replied, “I was out learning to hunt when a trap caught my mom. Hunters of our kind had laid the trap. My mom was taken and we never saw her again. So, everyone blamed me and forced me into exile. Ran to Barden and never looked back.”

“I’m so sorry Chloe,” Stacie whispered, pulling the older Bella into a hug.

“I didn’t know that, Chlo,” the other brunette whined. “I am so sorry, babe.”

“It’s okay,” the redhead breathed, pressing her forehead to Beca’s. “If I hadn’t been exiled, I wouldn’t have met all the Bellas and wouldn’t have gone to college. I’m grateful for that. I’m most grateful that I met my mate. I’m grateful I met you, Becs.”

Beca closed her eyes and sighed. How much did Beca really know about her mate? She didn’t know about the exile, but that was all in the past. Yet, something told her that she needed more information. The petite brunette was grateful that she had met Chloe as well, but she wanted to learn more about her mate. Pulling her mate closer, Beca placed a kiss on the redhead’s temple and let her lips linger for a few moments.

“If you two want to run now,” Stacie said, “We got our answers and I feel bad that we put you both in that position.”

Both Beca and Chloe accepted the taller brunette’s apology and the smaller brunette pulled the older Bella’s hand, leading her away. She secluded the two of them once again and stripped of their clothing. Shifting into the chocolate brown wolf, Beca led the copper wolf towards the hunt. She, however, paused briefly to look back at both Stacie and Fat Amy. Letting out a howl, she was telling them everything was all right. 

 


	9. Meet Me in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're getting to the meat of the story! I hope you all are as excited as I am! 
> 
> Thank you all for the love and support you've shown me! I appreciate reading comments, seeing kudos, and seeing hits. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all! 
> 
> -Sinna

**Chapter Nine: Meet Me in the Woods**

_“I took a little journey to the unknown._

_And I come back changed. I can feel it in my bones.”_

-Lord Huron

After Beca and Chloe had finished their run and hunt, the chocolate colored wolf was calmer and satisfied. As she approached where her clothing was stashed, Beca saw that Stacie and Fat Amy were still sitting in the field. Figuring that the two had waited, she growled softly to warn them of their return. 

The brown wolf waited for her mate to enter the clearing before shifting back into her human form. As she shifted back, it was much more comfortable this time around for her. As she put on her clothing, Beca was alert to her surroundings. She knew Sheila frequently hunted here as well. Now that she was enemies with the older Alpha, the petite brunette knew she had to be careful. 

“Welcome back from your hunt or run or whatever,” the Australian shouted. 

“We waited up to say we’re sorry about invading your space,” Stacie apologized.

“It’s fine,” Beca replied, moving closer to the taller brunette and placing a hand on Stacie’s shoulder. “I know that you only wanted the truth. Sure, I was upset at first, but I realized that you two were being my best friends.” 

“Still, Bec, I shouldn’t have pushed,” Stacie claimed.

“Just don’t do it again and we’ll be fine,” Beca laughed. “Fair enough?”

“Fair enough,” the taller brunette agreed, placing her hand on top of her best friend’s. “Now, since you two had your run, I want to know more about this whole Sheila thing. What are you going to do? Since, you know, you’re an Alpha and she’s an Alpha. You’re pretty much on her territory, right?” 

“Yeah,” she answered, her body language becoming tense once again. “To be honest, I have no clue what I’m going to do. Sheila has more experience as an Alpha. Fighting her by myself would probably be the most idiotic idea that I’ve ever had.”

“Shawshank,” Fat Amy interjected, stepping towards both Stacie and Beca, “what about telling the other Bellas? Maybe we all could help. I mean I’m the best croc wrestler in my town.”

“A crocodile is different Amy,” the petite brunette replied. “We are stronger, faster, and more savage if we aren’t in sync with the wolf. We could kill a human without really trying. Telling the other Bellas would put them in real danger. If you hadn’t seen me shift, you wouldn’t know. I can’t put everyone at risk.”

“Then what if we became werewolves too,” Stacie suggested casually.

“Definitely not,” the smaller woman growled, “I won’t change anyone. You don’t want this. It isn’t fun and it certainly isn’t something I’d wish on even my worst enemy. Sure, there are perks and I’m glad that it brought Chloe and I together, but it isn’t something to take lightly.”

“I know it isn’t, Beca,” she snapped, removing Beca’s hand from her shoulder, “but if we become what you two are, we can help. If it is just you two, you’re screwed.”

“It isn’t just us, Stace,” Chloe stated, “We’ve got a pack about twenty minutes from here.” 

“What if something happens that they can’t get here,” Stacie said, “It would just be the two of you. Are you two willing to fight all of her pack alone? Think about it logically.”

“I am,” Beca replied, “but my answer is still no. I’d rather die than make you one of us. I didn’t get a choice in my change, but I get a choice now. My choice is no and will remain so.” 

“Fine,” she huffed, crossing her arms.

“Now that we’ve settled that,” the smaller brunette declared, “Let’s go back to the house. I’m ready to get some sleep or do something.”

“I’m totally for grabbing a bite to eat,” Fat Amy exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. “Who’s with me?” 

“Chlo and I just ate,” she replied, shaking her head, “We usually have to. Helps to avoid going all savage on humans.”

“Well, at least come and hang out with us then,” the blonde Australian suggested, letting her hands fall to her side.

Beca nodded and agreed, but only if it was alright with her mate. She knew that Chloe would agree and, once she did, they were all on their way to the diner off campus. 

The four walked close together and Beca was on high alert. She wasn’t sure if her stepmother was nearby or not, which caused her concern.

The Barden Knight’s Pub wasn’t packed, since it was a weekday. Beca had deejayed here a few times on the weekends when it was super crowded. The owner, Jimmy, was pretty chill from what Beca remembered. It had been a while since she had spun at the pub. 

Something felt off to her. She was on alert and the others could tell. Her growl was deep and defensive. Scenting the air, the petite brunette pulled Chloe close to her. Once she felt Chloe’s arm wrap around her, Beca started to move forward towards the bar. A familiar blonde woman was sitting at the bar. 

“Hello, Sheila,” Beca growled.

“Ah, Beca and Chloe,” the elder woman claimed, turning around to face the two. “I was wondering when you’d stop by. And with two humans no less.”

“If you hurt them, I’ll kill you myself,” the younger Alpha snarled, her fangs and claws extended.

“I have no plans to hurt them as of yet,” she chuckled, getting up and walking towards Beca. “You two on the other hand, I have a war planned. That pack of yours will cease to exist. I’ll see to it personally. I just came to give you fair warning, pups.”

“You’ve warned us,” the brunette barked, “Now, let me give you a warning. If you hurt my mate, my pack, or my friends, I’ll personally escort you to the gates of Hell.”

“An Alpha and Omega? Mates?” Sheila asked, laughing, “An Alpha is only as strong as their mate.”

“You’re mated to a human,” Beca sneered, “What does that say about your strength? Plus, Chloe is the strongest, most compassionate person I know. More than can be said for you or me.” 

“Your father isn’t my mate,” the blonde sighed, shaking her head, “Well, we can’t be mated to humans. He would have to become one of us to become my mate. I do love your father and he is a potential mate, but I won’t turn him just for that.”

“Wow, I’m truly shocked,” she growled, “but then again, your wolf might take control and see him as a threat like you did with me.” 

“I guess I deserved that one,” Sheila admitted, throwing her hands up in surrender. “You and I have given each other our warnings. Next time we meet, it will not be as civil. Farewell for now.”

Beca watched carefully as the elder Alpha left the pub. She knew that her stepmother’s threat was as real as hers. The brunette feared for her mate, her pack, and her friends. If she was to face Sheila in battle, they could not be there when she did. Especially Chloe. She felt her stomach drop in fear and the color drain from her face. 

_ How am I going to protect the things I love most? _ Beca thought, pacing in front of her three companions.  _ There is no way to protect them without risking my own life or someone else’s. I can’t lose Chloe. I can’t lose my pack. I can’t lose my friends. Come on, Beca! Think! There has to be a way. Maybe Conor will know of a way. Facing her one on one might be the only logical solution without risking anyone else’s life...Chloe won’t go for it though. I guess I’ll have to lie… _

Texting Conor, she asked him to look into a one-on-one battle between Alphas, but he had to keep it secret. If anyone else found out, it would be disastrous. Her phone went off immediately with his response of “okay”. She was thankful at that moment for her Beta and his loyalty. It wasn’t the whole pack finding out that was the issue for Beca. It was Chloe finding out. This was the only way to keep everyone else safe. She knew that Sheila wouldn’t kill her, considering her father would demand answers and would be upset. Beca wouldn’t kill Sheila, but nearly killing her was a different story. 

          

* * *

 

It had been a month since that day and Beca had finally gotten the answer. There was a one-on-one Alpha battle that could take place if demanded. It was called Hircine’s Dual. Conor said that both packs had to be present at the time of the dual in order to witness the Alphas’ fight. Ever since she had found out about this dual, the brunette had been training in both human and wolf form. She had become much stronger and was able to take on three of her packmates at once.

“More,” Beca growled, bleeding from her lip and a cut above her eye.

“Alpha,” a young blonde replied, “You are bleeding. You need to see the healer.”

“Lana,” the brunette turned to face the blonde, snarling, “Sheila will not let me heal myself in battle. I need to continue until I am sure I can defeat her.”

“You won’t be able to defeat anyone if you are weak in pain.” Conor interjected, not raising his voice at the bleeding Alpha. “So, go see Reina. She’ll heal you up. We’ll train some more when you get all of your energy back.” 

“Fine,” she replied, huffing in defeat as she walked off. “I’ll go see Reina.”

As she walked, the brunette felt the pain of the battles she had been fighting with her packmates. She felt weak and a failure as an Alpha if she couldn’t do this one thing. She had promised this pack that she would protect them. If she couldn’t protect herself from the attacks of three subordinates, how was she going to protect herself from the attacks of a stronger Alpha? Maybe a Hircine’s Dual was an idiotic idea. 

Once she reached the Healer’s Den, she found Reina scrambling around for an herb. It was typical of the graying healer to be frantic in search. Beca chuckled at the sight and felt her worries ease just a bit. She shook her head as the old woman stopped in her tracks and looked owlishly at her. Within moments, Beca was enveloped in a hug from the elder.

“Hello to you too, Reina,” Beca gasped as she was hugged tighter, “I’m glad to see you, but you’re crushing my lungs.” 

“Sorry, my dear,” the old woman laughed, releasing Beca from her grip.

“For an old lady, you’ve got a lot of strength,” the brunette quipped.

“Old you say,” Reina teased, “You forget this old lady is responsible for healing you.”

“You win this round,” she laughed, “but I will win one of these days.”

“But not today,” the gray haired woman retorted playfully. “Now, let’s take a look at those cuts.”

“Thanks, Reina,” the young brunette said, sitting down on the chair provided. 

“Is something troubling you,” she asked as she started to get the herbs needed out.

“It is just this Hircine’s Dual,” Beca sighed. “I can’t even take on three of my subordinates. How the Hell am I supposed to take on an Alpha with years of experience?” 

“My dear,” Reina chuckled at the young Alpha’s worries, “Soren couldn’t even take on three of his subordinates when he was in his prime. You’re one of the strongest Alphas I’ve seen in my time. Sheila might be at equal strength, but I know with the right motivation, you can win the Hircine’s Dual.” 

“You think so,” Beca asked, smiling.

“I know so,” the old healer winked, beaming at the brunette. “Don’t doubt yourself, my little Alpha. You’ll be great.”

“Thanks Reina,” she bowed her head in respect to the healer. “I needed that.”

“I know you did,” Reina stated, finishing up with Beca’s wounds. “I don’t only heal physical ailments, but emotional ones as well. I may be old and senile at times, but I do my job well.”

“That you do,” Beca chuckled. “Now, any medical advice before I go back to training?”

“Try to dodge the attacks,” Reina deadpanned. “Or else my hard work goes to waste.”

“Sounds good,” she laughed heartily at the suggestion. “I’ll try my best.” 

“Now, run along, young pup,” the healer replied, pushing Beca out of the chair and towards the door. “Some of us have work to do.” 

“The bottle of Sage,” Beca stated, “is on the table, next to the candle.”

“Thanks,” she clicked her tongue at herself. “I was looking for that.”

“Have a good one,” the brunette bid farewell to the busy healer, shaking her head once more at the antics of the old healer. 

As she walked back to where her subordinates were waiting, the brunette finally felt the courage she needed to face her stepmother in battle. Beca knew that her pack would support her decision, minus Chloe, and would give her strength in her time of need. She stopped in front of Conor and nodded, which was all he needed to understand. Beca howled, signaling the pack to gather. She was ready to face Sheila once and for all.


	10. Feel Invincible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: A fight takes place in this chapter. It includes blood.
> 
> Thanks for reading this. It is so much fun to write and I'm glad that people are enjoying this. I appreciate the time everyone takes to help encourage, read, or comment. I wrote this at the spur of the moment and didn't really think it would be liked. So, I'm glad that people are enjoying this.
> 
> Let me know what else you want to see in this!
> 
> -Sinna

**Chapter Ten: Feel Invincible**

_ “You make me feel invincible. _

_ Earthquake, powerful.” _

-Skillet

The pack gathered after Beca’s howl rang through the territory. All twenty four members of the pack stood in front of her. She climbed onto the stump in the middle of camp to stand taller. She scanned the pack to find Chloe standing next to Reina. The brunette knew that her mate wouldn’t be happy with her choice. 

“As you may know,” the brunette shouted, “I’ve been training with three of my strongest. I haven’t told many of you why. I am challenging Sheila to a Hircine’s Dual.”

She stopped for a brief moment, hearing a gasp come from her mate and several other pack members. The petite woman allowed her gaze to pass over her pack. She briefly met Chloe’s eyes, but quickly averted her gaze. She didn’t want to see the judgement she, without a doubt, deserved.

“It is time that she understands that this pack is ours and not hers. She needs to understand that I will defend all that I love.” Beca continued, “Some from my pack, as rules state, must witness the fight. I am going to challenge Sheila and I have three with me to witness the fight. I want you all to be prepared in case something does happen. Conor, since you are my Beta, I will pass the pack onto you when the time comes. I trust you to lead this pack with its best interests at heart.” 

“Thank you,” the blond bowed his head in respect.

“Now, Conor, Lana, Rickie, and I are going to go visit Sheila,” Beca stated, “Nick, Lasky, and Brutus. Watch Chloe. Keep her in sight at all times. I want her protected. Am I clear?”

“Crystal,” the three responded in unison. 

“Perfect,” the petite woman sighed. “The rest of you need not worry. I know that if I should not return, the pack will be in good hands. I have had the privilege of being your Alpha for such a short time, but you all have been wonderful to me. I owe you for all you have done. Tonight, I will face Sheila and try to stop her from hurting anyone else. No one else has to suffer. However, if I lose, I want you all to put up your best fight.”

Stepping down from the stump, she motioned for the chosen three to follow her. The brunette looked back briefly and saw her mate fighting Nick, Lasky, and Brutus to get to her. She sighed and shook her head. 

‘I’m so sorry, Chlo.’ Beca whined, ‘I couldn’t tell you. I know that you would have stopped me. I love you, but I need to do this. I hope you can understanding.’

She watched as the redhead stopped fighting them and stood there, tears streaming down her face. Beca turned back to pay attention to her companions. She was preparing them for the worst if it was to come to that, but they had faith that she could win against Sheila. However, she didn’t really have the faith in herself. Tonight was the start of a war and Beca was out for blood. As they walked, the three struck up a conversation about how they were going to get there. 

“If we shift, we might get there faster and be prepared,” Lana stated, walking close to the Alpha.

“My father might be home. We can’t risk more humans knowing,” the brunette claimed, “We’ll take the car. I’ll drive. I know the way.”

“Your father is Sheila’s mate,” Rickie questioned, his eyebrows raising slightly.

“No,” Beca snarled, “he is still human. Humans and werewolves can only be potential mates.”

“Oh,” the 6-foot-nothing brunet male whimpered, “my apologies.”

“Just don’t say that again,” she sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment. “My father being a werewolf is something I don’t want to even consider. We might have a strained relationship at best, but he’s still my dad.” 

“Say no more,” Rickie replied, holding up his hand to dismiss the topic.

“Let’s just get moving,” Beca said, unlocking her car. “The sooner I challenge Sheila, the sooner we can all be free from her.” 

“Beca,” Conor called out, placing his hand on her shoulder. “I wish you wouldn’t do this. We can fight alongside you, you know?” 

“I know you all can,” the brunette sighed, holding the bridge of her nose as she spoke. “I just don’t want any of you to get hurt on my behalf. Anyone can be a leader, but a good leader knows when to send her troops into battle and this isn’t the time. There would be unnecessary deaths and I could never live with myself if that happened.” 

“We would lay our lives for our Alpha,” the blond claimed. “It is in our blood to be loyal.”

“I get that,” she admitted, releasing the bridge of her nose and throwing her hands up in the air. “I just can’t call you to arms just yet. If I die in this dual, then you can declare war. I just don’t want needless deaths, okay?” 

“Okay,” he agreed solemnly.

“Now, let’s go,” she said as she opened the door to her car. “Get in. Please.” 

The three others got into her car and immediately buckled their seat belts. Beca gripped the wheel and let out a ragged sigh. She was nervous and it was showing. She was anxious about taking on Sheila. Beca had only been a werewolf for two months and her stepmother had been doing this her whole life. Beca couldn’t truly match that, could she? 

She knew that, if she was hurt or injured, Conor would be an excellent Alpha for the pack. She could count on him to lead them well and take care of her mate. With that thought, she turned on the ignition and made her way to her father’s home. 

Once they arrived at Dr. Mitchell’s house, the brunette parked the car and told the three to wait there for her. She got out quickly and walked up to the door. Lifting her hand to knock, the door flew open to reveal her stepmother standing there with a devious smirk on her face. All Beca could do was fear for her life. She could tell her dad wasn’t home by the way his scent smelled. It was stale. 

“Hello, Beca,” Sheila greeted, her tone reflecting her wicked nature. “What brings you here? Francis is out right now.”

“Good. I’ll make it quick,” she answered, acting as calmly as she could. “I challenge you to a Hircine’s Dual. In two hours. You and me. Our packs will not fight. At least, not today.”

“I accept this little dual of yours,” the blonde elder laughed, clearly amused by the smaller woman’s challenge. “Two hours in the fields near Barden. And Beca, I hope for your father’s sake you know what you’re doing.”

“I do this time,” the brunette stated, straightening up to prove her seriousness. “I’ll see you in two hours. I have three of my pack with me. That’s all you’re allowed to bring.” 

“Very well,” she replied, taking  step back. “See you then.”

Beca nodded and walked off. She opened the car door and got inside. The petite woman wanted to let her emotions out, but she didn’t want to look weak in front of everyone. So, she put on the straightest face she could and started the car, closing the door behind her. Beca was going to park it next to the Bella’s house and walk from there. Hopefully, she was praying, no one was home and she could bring the three in for an hour before heading over. 

To her surprise, no one was home and the three remained in the house for an hour before heading over. They sat there in silence, the time slowly passing. It was making it difficult for the brunette to relax as it left her with her thoughts. How was she to beat Sheila when she had to go to the healer several times when training? It just seemed impossible. The petite woman watched the clock, listening as it ticked softly. As soon as it struck the hour, Beca and the three others walked in unison until they got to the fields and started to shift. Once they were all wolves, they continued until they reached the fields where Sheila and Beca would battle. 

Beca stood there, her chocolate fur bristling nervously as she paced back and forth. A growl deep in her throat as she paced. Once the second hour passed, she saw her stepmother in wolf form walking towards her with three other wolves. As the two met, the brown wolf let out a threatening growl towards Sheila’s followers as the golden wolf did the same. The six followers combined formed a circle around the two wolves. 

The chocolate colored wolf snarled and bared her fangs at her stepmother. The battle was about to begin. This was going to be the moment to define the two Alphas’ lives from this point on. She was fairly nervous and felt unprepared for it. However, she knew she issued the challenge and there was no going back on this. Within moments, it was time to fight and she issued the first attack. 

Beca lunged at the golden wolf, her paws outstretched in front of her. Making impact with the larger wolf, the two tumbled and Beca fumbled to find her footing. Stumbling, the brown wolf watched as her stepmother gracefully got back up on her paws. Without fail, the chocolate wolf felt herself being quickly bitten at by large fangs. Dodging as quickly as she could, she felt the fangs graze her shoulder, her neck, and her ear. Snarling, she looked at the wounds that were now bleeding, creating a damp spot in her fur and some blood dripping onto the ground below her paws. 

Growling, Beca snapped at Sheila and nearly caught her throat. Snapping again and again, the brown wolf finally got a hold of the other wolf’s scruff. Lifting her up, the petite wolf tossed her towards her followers. Staggering, the chocolate wolf watched as the golden wolf got to her paws with ease, her scruff bleeding slightly. Beca was panting and Sheila wasn’t phased by her attacks. 

She stood there and watched her stepmother carefully. Soon, the brown wolf was dodging more attacks from the larger wolf. She felt blood pouring from her body with each attack that landed. Beca tried to find a way to fight back, but it was proving to be difficult. Sheila soon had her pinned down and Beca was struggling against her stepmother’s paws. 

Escaping this was proving to be difficult and Beca was trying to come up with the answer. Soon, the brown wolf noticed that her opponent had left herself vulnerable. The chocolate color wolf knew what to do at that moment. She smirked as best as a wolf could and grabbed the golden wolf by the neck as she went in for the next attack. 

Beca applied slight pressure to the bite and felt the crimson liquid pooling around her canines. She knew if she applied any more pressure it would kill Sheila. That wasn’t what she wanted.

Releasing the golden wolf, she watched as her stepmother fell to the ground, gasping for air. Blood stained Beca’s muzzle and fangs, dripping from her chin, showing her victory. Looking down at the larger wolf, the chocolate color wolf stood tall with her tail high in the air. Grabbing her opponent’s scruff, she drug the still living Sheila across the ground and towards her three followers. All of them sported the same scared look. They feared her, which was what she wanted. They knew she was a threat.

Dropping her in front of them, she snarled at them. Beca watched as they quickly helped their Alpha up and towards their camp, leaving the four alone. The brown wolf had won and had the wounds to prove it. As the four enemies disappeared from sight, she felt her body flush and started to hear a whistle sound, her hearing going away. She shook her head and started to walk, but it was proving to be difficult. Faltering, the Alpha fell to the ground and was surrounded by darkness. As the darkness claimed her, she heard her followers barking at her. 

 


	11. Dare You to Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I'm not sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger, but I am sorry it took some time to write the next chapter. 
> 
> I am thankful to everyone! I enjoy reading all the comments you leave and hearing what you think of the story. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or ideas for the story, leave them in the comments. I'd love to know what you'd like to see.
> 
> -Sinna

**Chapter Eleven: Dare You to Move**

_ “Everyone’s watching you now. _

_ Everyone waits for you now.” _

-Switchfoot

Chloe paced back and forth, waiting for her mate to return. With each circuit, she glared at Lasky, Brutus, and Nick for keeping her behind when she should be with Beca.  It had been a long time since the group had gone off to challenge Sheila and, with each passing moment, Chloe grew more worried. It wasn’t until she noticed three figures in the distance, that she finally felt like she could breathe. 

It was with an exalted grin that she took off running toward them, only slowing when she noticed Conor holding the limp brown wolf in his arms. She felt the worry settle deep in her gut; the coiling, twisting coldness making her feel nauseous.  

“Beca?” She called out, her voice wavering. As she approached, she could clearly see the blood matted fur and the bleeding gashes caused by Sheila’s attack. It was not pretty, and Chloe knew it was painful for her mate, even as she tried to rouse her. 

Her Beca was still unconscious and not responding. Her mate had lost too much blood, which wouldn’t take too long for her to regain once she had some rest. Following Conor into Reina’s den, the redhead felt her heart breaking. Seeing the brown wolf in this condition was too much to bear. The older Bella felt her wolf fighting to get out and she decided that she would let herself shift. Shifting into a copper wolf, she padded over to her mate and curled up beside her. 

‘Please don’t die Becs,’ she whined. ‘I need you. I love you.’ 

Licking the chocolate wolf’s muzzle, she watched as Reina went to work healing her mate. Watching carefully, she wanted to make sure that the old healer was doing everything right. It wasn’t that Chloe didn’t trust her, but it was Beca that she was working on. She meant too much to her. If she lost her mate, it would kill her. 

“I’ve done all I can do, Chloe,” the elder woman stated, after what felt like hours. “Now it is up to Beca to pull through this.”

As Reina finished, the red wolf continued to lay beside her mate. Her blue eyes were trained on Beca, making sure that she was still breathing. With each breath, the copper colored wolf could relax a bit more. If Beca would wake up now, it would make Chloe happy. However, she knew that wasn’t going to happen for some time. The brown wolf had to heal. Now all she had to do was wait.  

So, Chloe waited. She carefully watched her mate with careful eyes, not daring to move much. Digging her nose into her mate’s fur, she whined softly. She couldn’t lose Beca like she lost her mother. It would break her. Closing her eyes, she nuzzled her face further into the chocolate pelt of Beca. If she had known about Beca’s plan, she would have stopped her and gotten Stacie and Fat Amy to help. It would have been a struggle and Beca would have been mad at her, but she would have been safe and not fighting for her life. 

‘Beca,’ the red wolf cried into her mate’s fur. ‘Why did you have to challenge Sheila to a Hircine’s Dual? I mean, knowing you, you didn’t care about your own life. You wanted to make sure all the rest of us were safe. But, now you’re lying here, fighting for your life. I knew this would happen. Sheila doesn’t have regard for life, where you do. You care too much about life. Let me tell you, if you ever do this again, I’ll murder you myself.’

There was no response from the other wolf, which wasn’t surprising. She removed her head from Beca’s fur and started to lick her ear softly. A soft flick of Beca’s ear meant that she was able to feel it. A happy growl escaped her as she knew a part of Beca was still semi-conscious. This was now just a waiting game and Chloe hated waiting.

Placing her head on Beca’s chest, the copper wolf fell asleep on top of her mate. It was the same nightmare that plagued her since her mother was killed by the hunters. IT was the day that she had lost her mother and the day she was exiled from her pack. She was in the woods, chasing a rabbit across the nature preserve in southern Florida. 

_ The dry land below her paws was rough and allowed for more traction. As she speed up, she heard a wolf following her. Within moments, another russet wolf was beside her. Smiling as best she could at her mother, the wolf put her concentration back on the rabbit. _

_ The younger red wolf sped up and caught the rabbit in her maw, breaking its neck quickly. Trotting, she started to make her way back towards the camp when she heard a gunshot. Dropping the rabbit, Chloe sprinted towards the sound of whimper. Sprinting, she ran towards the sound of the other wolf. Stopping, she saw her mother in a trap. The copper colored wolf snarled in the cage, warning her daughter not to come any closer. All she could do was heed her mother’s warning. Standing there, she watched as the hunters took her away. _

Jolting awake, Chloe hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep until the end of the nightmare had woken her up and she opened her eyes to look down at Beca, who had yet to stir. Her mate was still out and it was bothering her. Apparently a couple of hours had passed. She had fallen asleep around 1pm and it was now nearly 6pm. 

The copper wolf’s stomach started to growl and she knew that she hadn’t eaten all day. Getting up, she stretched out and jumped off the bed where the brown wolf was lying down. Shaking her pelt, Chloe looked one last time at her resting mate and went out of the healer’s den. Reina, in her gray wolf form, was sniffing for herbs out in the back of her den. The two made eye contact and the red wolf nodded towards the den, hoping she understood that she was heading out and to keep an eye on Beca. She received a stiff nod from the old healer in understanding. 

She started to trot at first, making her way into a run. Chloe made her way into the woods, knowing that a hunt was taking place now. If she caught up, she could perhaps catch something for her mate when she woke up. The copper colored wolf knew that deer was Beca’s favorite when she was in her canis form.  

Chloe caught up with the hunting party, which was Conor, Brutus, Lasky, and Lana. They hadn’t been able to track deer, as the herd had moved elsewhere. However, there was plenty of other prey to be had. Being an excellent hunter of smaller creatures, the russet wolf sniffed the ground. She was able to pick up the scent of a few rabbits nearby. Stalking off in their general direction, Chloe remained quiet. 

She saw a large, chubby male rabbit grazing at the grass near its paws and decided this would be perfect for Beca. Charging, the wolf tore off at a speed she never thought herself capable of. Lunging, she pinned it and snapped its neck swiftly. She thanked it for its sacrifice and carried it in her jaws, its lifeless body swinging with each stride she took. 

As she reached the camp, she had forgotten about getting herself something to eat. Trotting into the den, her stomach growled loudly. Chloe hadn’t been thinking of herself despite her original hunting plans. Walking over to her mate, the copper wolf placed the large rabbit in front of Beca. Nudging it gently towards her, she let out a soft whine. 

‘Please, Becs,’ Chloe growled, ‘wake up. Please. I can’t do this without you. The Bellas need you. Your pack needs you. I need you. So, please...open your eyes. Just open them for me. Come back to me.’

There was no response from her mate and Chloe whimpered. She put her head down on the bed, facing her mate, and sighed. She looked over her mate’s body once and saw most of her cuts were healed, except for the one on Beca’s shoulder. That was where she must have taken a heavy attack. The red wolf licked it once, gently, as she climbed back onto the bed. 

There was a long silence. Chloe lay there, just thinking about how difficult the dual must have been on Beca’s body. There would be scars from the battle, which would make her mate appear more badass than she really was. However, she hated the idea of Beca being hurt and hated not knowing if she was going to be okay. 

As she lay there, all she could think about was her mate and not even the hunger that was still plaguing her could break her concentration now. It wasn’t fair that Beca was in such critical condition and there was nothing that she could do, considering that it was on her mate’s body to heal itself. 

‘I know you don’t like rabbit,’ Chloe barked, ‘but the herd moved again. They probably took notice of how badass our Alpha is and headed for the hills. You’ve always been amazing with tracking down that herd of deer. Conor, Brutus, Lasky, and Lana have nothing on your tracking skills. They couldn’t even pick up a scent of rabbit nearby. I guess the Alpha has to do everything, right? I mean, you’re badass and super talented, so why not?’ 

‘I am Alpha for a reason,’ Beca responded, groggily.

‘Becs,’ the red wolf asked as she jumped up and looked down at her mate, wagging her tail happily. 

‘Hey, Chlo,’ the chocolate colored wolf whined. 

‘Don’t you ever scare me like that,’ she growled, baring her fangs at the smaller wolf. ‘Promise me that.’

‘I promise,’ she groaned. ‘I promise I won’t scare you like that ever again.’

‘Good,’ Chloe whimpered, relaxing into her normal stance. ‘I can’t lose you, Becs. I love you too much.’

‘I love you, too,’ Beca replied, moving her head closer to Chloe’s paws.

‘Sheila did a number on you,’ the red wolf stated, looking at her mate’s scars. ‘I hope that she looks worse than you do.’

‘Yeah,’ the brown wolf declared, unable to show much of her pride as she was still in pain. ‘She’s in pretty bad condition too. She looks worse than me. Probably feels a lot worse than I do, too. I got her in the neck. Nearly killed her. If I had dug my fangs any further, she would have been a goner.’ 

‘Good,’ Chloe whined, nuzzling Beca carefully on her cheek. ‘Now, eat some rabbit. You need all the strength you can get to heal yourself.’

‘Thanks, Chlo,’ she growled happily. ‘Share with me?’

‘That’s all yours,’ the copper wolf retorted. ‘Now, eat. I’ll be back. I’m going to go and get something for myself.’ 

‘No,’ Beca snarled, trying to get to her paws to stop Chloe from leaving, falling in the process. ‘Please stay and share it with me. I’d feel a lot better if you stayed with me.’

‘Okay,’ Chloe whimpered, lying down with Beca once again. ‘I’m not going to go anywhere. Just no more getting up. Also, eat. Please. You need to heal and this will help, okay?’

‘Fine,’ her mate groaned. ‘I wish that herd hadn’t moved on. Not a big fan of rabbit.’

‘I know, babe,’ she snorted. ‘But you’ve got to eat. Even Reina is going to come in here and kick your ass for not eating.’

‘Good point,’ the chocolate colored wolf grimaced and dug into her meal. ‘What? She can be scary.’ 

All Chloe could do was shake her head at her mate and thank the heavens that she was healing and awake. For now, the copper wolf was happy and able to relax. With Beca awake and functioning for the most part, there was nothing to worry her. She was with her soulmate and both of them were alive. That’s all she could ask for. After losing her mother, it would have been disastrous if she had lost Beca as well. 

 


	12. Willow Tree March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys! Things have been crazy for me the past couple of weeks and haven't gotten a chance to really do much! 
> 
> I am still so grateful to everyone who looks at this. I know it is a bit fast moving in terms of the story, but the time jumps are needed to push the story along. 
> 
> I'm thinking overall this will have about 20 chapters. So, we are getting down to the last chapters. 
> 
> Without further ado, it's the next chapter!

**Chapter Twelve: Willow Tree March**  
_“Success is a song of the heart, not a song of your bed._  
_And we all still die.”_  
-The Paper Kites

Beca had healed within a week and hadn’t heard anything from Sheila’s pack for a week after that. In that time, she had been keeping a close eye on her mate, avoiding leaving her side for too long. Knowing that Chloe was safe had calmed Beca down tremendously and now they were laying in her bed, the brunette tracing patterns on Chloe’s shoulder absentmindedly.  


The younger woman still was concerned about her pack and whether Sheila would honor their dual. She had won and hopefully her stepmother had a sense of pride and honor, but Beca had her doubts. Wishing that she knew what her stepmother was planning, the brunette remained silent while she lay there with her mate.  


She sighed softly as she thought about all the things that could go wrong if she didn’t go back to defending her pack. Not only would Chloe be in danger, but the whole pack was at risk. It bothered her that she had no clue what was being planned and that it was silent from Sheila’s pack. Beca knew that, with the silence, it would eventually lead to a terrible storm.  


“Becs,” Chloe called to her.  


“Hm,” she replied, looking down at her mate who was cuddled against her chest.  


“You okay?” the redhead asked.  


“Yeah. I’m okay,” Beca stated. “Just thinking.”  


“About what?” her mate questioned.  


“Just about Sheila and what she might be planning,” the brunette sighed.  


“What do you mean?” Chloe asked, her head lifting from Beca’s chest.  


“The fact that she has been silent for two weeks now and that I beat her in the dual,” the younger woman claimed, “it worries me. That’s all.”  


“Do you think she’s not going to honor the dual?” the redhead replied, clearly worried now as well.  


“I’m not sure,” Beca sighed, rubbing her mate’s back gently. “But don’t worry, Chlo. Okay? I promise everything will be okay.”  


She wasn’t sure of her own words. How could she know if everything would be okay? This wasn’t like normal human life that she had grown up with, but a hostile environment that she had been forced into it. This wasn’t something she had grown up preparing for. The brunette barely knew what her stepmother and her pack was capable of. The young wolf felt like there was something that she was missing.  


“How are you feeling,” the redhead asked, tracing her fingers along a few of the scars that her fight had given her.  


“I’m fine,” Beca responded. “Getting used to having scars that make me look badass as fuck. Luke asked me if I had been mauled by a bear.”  


“You look good for someone who was mauled by a bear if I can say so myself,” the older woman laughed.  


“Thanks,” she huffed, feigning hurt. “Anyways, I look badass. So, now people can’t say I look cute or adorable.”  


“You still are adorable,” Chloe stated. “Always. At least, to me.”  


“I’m badass,” the petite brunette groaned.  


“You’re my adorable badass,” the redhead stated, kissing her gently on the nose. “Now, stop worrying about what Sheila might be up to. If anything, she is probably still healing. She can’t do anything while she’s still healing.”  


“I have a feeling that she’s already healed,” Beca claimed. “I don’t know. I just think that she’s going to try to battle it out and we’re not prepared for a battle. I wouldn’t know how to lead us into battle. You wouldn’t be there. You’d be back with Reina if I had anything to say about it. I want you safe. I can’t lose you.”  


“We’re better together and that includes fighting,” Chloe growled, showing her frustration as she bared her canines at Beca. “I almost lost you to Sheila once. I want to fight with you. We need to fight together. So, don’t make me sit out of this battle when you are still healing. I won’t forgive you if you do.”  


“I hate when you guilt me,” the brunette snarled. “Fine, but you will be right by my side where I can keep an eye on you.”  


“Okay,” she agreed. “That’s fair. But we don’t even know if there will be a battle.”  


“We’ll find out one of these days,” Beca stated.

Another two weeks had passed and there had been no word from Sheila or her pack. The brunette was getting more worried with each passing day. She wasn’t sure what was being planned, but she hadn’t heard from her father either. It seemed that her stepmother might have said something to him to make him upset with her. Perhaps it was the time to visit her dad and stepmother.  
Grabbing her bag, she started off towards her dad’s house. She felt a hand grab her arm and turned to face Chloe. Nodding, Beca agreed to her mate coming with her to her step-mother’s and father’s home. As they walked, the brunette was silent and wrapped up in her own thoughts. What had her stepmother told her father? It seemed that he was ignoring her. Did she turn him and tell him everything? Beca wasn’t sure what to expect when she walked into the home.  


Knocking on her father’s door, she stood there with her mate. She felt herself getting more nervous with each passing second. Finally, after twenty seconds, her father opened the door. To her, he looked the same. Beca felt herself relax a bit. She and Chloe were welcomed into the home and she could smell Sheila’s scent. It was radiating nearby, but held something different to it.  


“Beca’s here,” Dr. Mitchell called out. “Sheila’s in the living room. She got mobbed a couple of weeks ago and hasn’t healed all that well. She refuses to go to the hospital.”  


“I’m sorry to hear that,” the brunette lied, trying to keep from telling her father the truth.  


“Warren,” the blonde stated from the couch. “Can you go to the store and get some of my favorite drink?”  


“Sure,” he replied. “I’ll be back Beca. Do you mind watching Sheila for me?”  


“Of course,” the brunette replied, shakily. “I’ll watch her for you.”  


“Thanks, Beca,” the brunet stated, heading out with keys in hand. “I’ll be back.”  


“Yup,” Beca claimed, watching her father leave.  


Once the door closed, the petite woman started walking towards her stepmother on the couch. Her stance was cautious as she approached Sheila. She saw the massive cut on her throat was still not healed, but it was healing at a slow rate. Beca felt Chloe put her hand into hers, wrapping their fingers together.  


“Hello Sheila,” the brunette greeted. “You look like hell. I’m glad that you look like it. Shows you that I’m not to be messed with.”  


“Thanks,” the blonde growled. “All thanks to you and that dual. I shouldn’t have underestimated you.”  


“I may not have been born a werewolf, but I’m stubborn and determined,” the petite woman stated. “You should know that better than anyone. I could have killed you, but I refused to do so. My dad is important to me. If he lost you, it would break him. You’re lucky I didn’t kill you.”  


“Now it is my turn to challenge you,” the blonde said. “You and your pack are in danger. Once I am healed, your pack will be destroyed. A battle is coming and I will not rest until you all are gone. I won’t kill you, but Chloe doesn’t share the same fate as you.”  


“If you ever try to kill Chloe,” Beca snarled. “I will not hesitate to kill you. Even my father’s love for you will not stop me from ripping your throat open. She is my everything. Or...I know what will hurt you more than killing you. I will turn my father into a wolf.”  


“No,” she growled.  


“Yes,” the brunette replied, snarling. “I will turn him and make sure that he knows why I did so. He’ll blame you for it. He’ll forgive me because I am his daughter, but you? You won’t be forgiven. You turned his daughter into a beast and forced her to fight for someone that she loves dearly to the end.”  


“You think he’ll forgive you for knowingly turning him into a werewolf,” the older woman asked, laughing.  


“He will,” Beca stated. “It might take him years to understand what I’ve done and why I did it, but he will. Just like I’ve forgiven him for tearing apart our family, leaving my mom and me when he met you.”  


“Just kill me,” Sheila replied.  


“No,” the brunette claimed. “See, if I kill you, I’ll hurt him. If I change him, you’ll hurt more than he does. I’ll coach him through all of the changes and help him understand this life. He will be welcomed into my pack with open arms. So, make your choice. Either you stop this foolish feud or I turn my own dad into a werewolf. I’ll be back in two days for your answer.”  


Turning on her heels, Beca grabbed Chloe and made her way out of her father’s home. She knew that Sheila would make the wrong decision. She knew that her stepmother cared for Dr. Mitchell tremendously, but revenge was more important to the blonde. It was just a matter of time and she was giving Sheila two days for her to prepare. Beca knew that it was going to end in a battle of the packs. Hopefully, the brunette would be able to lead her pack to victory. Killing others wasn’t something she had ever wanted to do, but to protect her loved ones, she would do anything.

Two days passed and Beca, with Chloe by her side, returned to get Sheila’s answer. However, what she was greeted with wasn’t what she had expected. There was a scent in the air that she hadn’t picked up before. Bracing herself, she knocked on the door and was greeted by her father. It was his scent that she was picking up. Sheila had turned him and, to her surprise, he was an Omega.  


“So, Sheila did what I never thought she would do,” the brunette sighed, shaking her head as she stepped into his home. “She finally turned you much like she did me.”  


“Becs,” Chloe whispered, “be nice to your dad.”  


“She told me that you were coming back to change me because she was fighting for her pack against yours,” Dr. Mitchell replied. “Is that true?”  


“Yes, but let me explain,” Beca sighed. “Sheila changed me into a werewolf, much like you. I was left to chart unknown waters by myself. My shifts were painful and lonely. Chloe found me in my wolf form during my first shift. She told me after the second shift what was happening to me. I found out that Sheila had turned me and was mistreating Chloe, who was also an Omega. Judging by your scent, you are an Omega as well.  


“Now, I challenged Sheila to a Hircine’s Dual to protect not only my mate, but my pack. When a Hircine’s Dual is done, packs are supposed to live in peace with each other with the deal made by two Alphas. I made the deal that if she beat me that she would gain my pack and become Alpha of my pack as well. If I won, which I did, that she would leave us be to live in peace. However, she threatened battle and threatened my mate. Neither of which I will condone.”  


“What do you mean by mate,” her father asked.  


“Chloe is my mate,” she stated, grasping the redhead’s hand harder. “I know it is difficult to understand, but each wolf has a mate or a connection with another. Chloe is my mate, that connection. I will live for her, die for her, or whatever she wants. She is the one I was destined to be with. Just like you were destined to be with Sheila. I might not be married to her, but I completed the ritual that all werewolves must to do claim their mates.”  


“But you are my little girl,” he whimpered.  


“Yeah,” the brunette replied, chuckling softly, “but that won’t stop me from having a mate, getting married, or anything that may happen in my future.”  


“Beca,” her stepmother said, interrupting their conversation. “I give you my answer. I shall meet your pack tomorrow on the field where we had our dual. Our Omegas are not allowed to fight. I will not risk my mate’s life.”  


“Very well,” Beca agreed to the terms and conditions. “I will see you tomorrow on the battlefield at moonrise. Chloe and my father will not be allowed to fight. I’m sorry it had to be this way dad. I didn’t want you to be turned, but I thought it would protect Chloe from getting hurt.”  


“It’s okay Beca,” he sighed, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Sheila, you don’t have to do this. Please don’t do this.”  


“I have to, Warren,” Sheila replied. “This is between her and me. Pack nature. It must be done.”  


“I don’t accept that as an answer Sheila,” Dr. Mitchell stated, turning away from Beca and towards his wife. “There is no reason why you need to do this. You want to do this because you see Beca as competition. But you don’t have to do this. So, stop this foolish quest for power. Beca is my daughter and you are my wife. I love you both. I will not chose one over the other.”  


“Warren, I will not let you stop me from doing what I believe is right,” his wife declared.  


“Dad,” Beca responded. “Don’t try to reason with her over this. She has it set in her mind. I had a feeling this would happen. I want you to understand that I didn’t want this for you. I wanted you to be free of this curse, but there was no way that I was going to let Chloe be killed.”  


“I know,” he stated. “Now, I think you two should go and warn your pack. I love you, Beca.”  


“Love you too dad,” the petite brunette whispered, hugging her dad. “You’ve been an amazing father. Now, let’s go Chloe.”  


“Alright, Becs,” the redhead agreed, following her mate out the door.  


Tomorrow was going to be a death toll that the brunette was not prepared for. The young Bella captain walked off towards the Bella house where she would try to get some sleep, but would fail miserably. If anything, it would be a sleepless night. She was not prepared to fight an intense battle alongside her comrades. She knew that they would fight alongside her, but she hated risking others’ lives.


	13. Centuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Sorry this took me so long to update. I promise I'm fine. I have several reasons why I hadn't posted this. Yes, it has been beta'd for about three weeks now and I just haven't had the opportunity to post it. Firstly, my computer died. Kaput. It lives no more. Secondly, my phone screen cracked while I was at Halloween Horror Nights this year. Thirdly, peak season at my job has just become a thing. My schedule was at 39.8 hours Thanksgiving weekend, which means that when I get home I usually just head straight to bed. 
> 
> However, I did get a new computer, which should fix the first problem. Yet, I have the other two problems at hand. I promise I'll try to get the next chapter written and updated soon, but I cannot make any guarantees. Sorry folks!
> 
> Anyways, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, inboxed, and/or favorited this work! I appreciate it!
> 
> -Sinna

_ “Some legends are told. Some turn to dust or gold. _

_ But you will remember me. Remember me for centuries.” _

-Fall Out Boy

Wolves gathered on the hills of Barden. The two packs were separated by the field. The brown wolf, small in stature, stood proud as her pack gathered behind her. Beca knew this was the moment all hell would break loose and turned her head to the right to see her mate and father sitting on the sidelines. 

Her fur on her hackles rose as she let out a menacing snarl. Her canines were bared and her stance was dominating. Her tail was higher in the air than her stepmother’s appeared, which was often the sign of the more powerful wolf. 

Beca was preparing herself for this. The chocolate colored wolf had watched actual wolf fights all night, but it hadn’t given her much to go on. She decided a rally cry could work in boosting their spirits. Letting out a howl, she threw back her head and hoped that others would join her. 

Hearing the howls of her pack, she felt herself gather all the courage she could and charged into battle. Her packmates, as she looked back, were close on her heels. She watched as Sheila led her pack forward to meet hers in battle. 

The packs clashed, fangs grazing each other’s bodies as they snapped, snarls and growls coming from every direction. Beca could see that her pack was powerful and overpowering the other. 

Wolves were starting to amass battle wounds, and yelps were finding their ways into the battle’s sounds. None of them, from what she could tell, were from her pack. Beca, as a proud Alpha, stood tall in confidence of her pack’s abilities. 

Hearing a snarl coming from her left, she saw Sheila approaching her again. The massive golden wolf had several deep scars that Beca had given her. Her stepmother looked terrifying as she approached, but Beca wasn’t going to let size or the scars intimidate her. She had a pack to protect. 

The chocolate colored wolf had come to realize that diplomacy would not work with the larger Alpha. It was time to fight for her pack. Growling, she stood as tall as she could to try to make herself appear threatening. 

Beca saw her stepmother falter for a brief moment, but quickly regained her confidence. The petite Alpha watched carefully as Sheila approached. They stood there for a brief moment and showed their best threatening features. 

Despite her size, the chocolate colored wolf was quite intimidating. She had sharper incisors and, despite her sleek frame, stronger muscles. Her small body had an excellent center of gravity as a wolf, which meant it was easier for her to dodge attacks and turn quickly. 

Still, she was smaller than her opponent and could be crushed by her stepmother if pinned. Beca was familiar with being pinned and knew it could result in her death. If anything, that would be the move that the golden wolf could win with. 

_ I need to win this for my pack,  _ the brown wolf told herself.  _ If I don’t, they will be in danger again. I cannot let that happen. It is time to end this fight once and for all. I won’t kill her. Exile, however, will be her punishment.  _

The chocolate wolf lunged first, snapping at Sheila’s exposed throat. Her stepmother reared back and barely avoided the attack. Beca tried again, but went for one of her paws instead, which was a trademark of a wolf’s hunt. 

Latching onto Sheila’s left front foreleg, the brown wolf tugged and heard a pop from it. A howl of pain was torn from her stepmother and Beca knew that it was dislocated at least. Using her strength, the chocolate wolf tossed the golden wolf a short distance. 

Beca snarled and approached her enemy once more. She watched as the older wolf struggled to get to her paws. This battle wasn’t a fair fight, knowing that her stepmother was still recovering. However, Sheila had challenged her and her mate, as well as her pack. 

The chocolate colored Alpha stopped in front of the golden wolf and waited. She would not attack another wolf while they were down on the ground. After their last fight, she realized it didn't sit correctly, and she vowed to never attack another while they were down or turned away.  

As she stood there, Beca turned her gaze to the rest of her pack. They were fighting hard and mostly winning. While she was distracted by this, she had not seen Sheila going in for her next attack. However, another wolf had and stopped her stepmother from killing her. 

Within moments, the brown wolf saw red fur passing her and pinning Sheila to the ground. A snarl had formed on her mate’s lips and was coming deep from within. Even she was afraid of the Omega’s snarl. 

‘Chlo,’ Beca whimpered, standing a good distance away from her mate and the older Alpha. ‘What are you doing?’

‘She was going to kill you Becs,’ the red wolf growled, not taking her eyes off her former Alpha. ‘Then how would the pack survive? How would I survive? Enough is enough. Sheila has to die.’

‘No one has to die,’ the brown wolf whined. ‘Chlo’, this isn’t you. Let her go.’ 

‘Bec,’ the copper colored wolf stopped growling and looked at her mate. ‘She has to. Otherwise, she won’t stop. It is either that or bring her to the council.’ 

‘Do you want to be responsible for someone’s death?’ Beca barked. ‘I don’t think so. Then let’s take her to the council. It is high time I meet them. Maybe they’ll have a solution for this that doesn’t result in my mate becoming a killer.’

‘Becs,’ Chloe snarled, baring her fangs at Sheila once again, ‘she’s threatened us, abused us, and you still want to just take her to the council?!’ 

‘Yes,’ the smaller wolf replied, padding over to her mate. ‘Let her go. Conor, Bruce, and Nick. Guard Sheila as we walk. It’s time to meet the council. Chlo’, please let her go. I need you to let her go.’ 

‘Fine,’ Chloe snorted, hating this moment more than anything from what Beca could tell. ‘But if she attacks again, I’ll kill her.’

‘If she does, I’ll sink my fangs into her neck myself,’ Beca replied, a wave of relief overtaking her body. 

**Chloe’s POV**

With a snarl, the red wolf released her former Alpha. Beca had asked her nicely to let Sheila go, but part of her disliked the idea of letting the golden wolf go. After all, Chloe had watched as the older wolf had tried to attack her mate when she was off guard. 

‘Thanks, love,’ Beca growled, softly and lovingly. ‘Let the council decide her fate.’

‘But, Becs,’ the copper wolf whimpered, ‘what if she never stops? What if they let her go?’

‘She’s broken too many laws,’ Beca replied. ‘She’s turned two humans, she attacked another pack and its leader, she didn’t respect the Hircine’s Dual, and she abused an Omega. So, I don’t think the council will let her go. If they do, she’ll be monitored for the rest of her life.’

‘If she tries to hurt you again,’ Chloe snarled, her white fangs showing, ‘there is no place on earth that she can hide that I won’t find her.’ 

‘Fair enough, love.’ Beca claimed, nudging her mate gently. 

If Chloe was being honest, she hated this whole idea. If they killed the other Alpha, so many problems would be solved and the world would be better off. However, she knew that her mate was right. Normally, this was her way of thinking. Tonight, however, her protective, vindictive side had come out to play.

Beca had quickly become her everything and she knew it could be frightening. Yet, being raised as a wolf, she knew that mates were a sudden thing in their universe. Without her mate by her side, she would not survive. The red wolf knew that she would lose her mate if she killed Sheila. 

Chloe padded back next to her mate and sat down next to Beca. It was difficult for her to just sit there. She looked at the small brown wolf. The copper wolf looked down at the golden wolf with a sneer. 

She knew that it was over for Sheila and any plans that the elder wolf might have. Perhaps things would finally be calm and the mated pair could finally talk about everything. The young wolf knew they hadn’t had much of a chance to talk about their bond and what came next. 

Chloe watched as Conor, Nick, and Bruce surrounded her former Alpha at the command of her mate. She sat proudly in front of Sheila and took notice of the golden wolf’s look of defeat. Maybe Beca’s way would work. 

Something made her doubt it, but she would go along with her mate for now. However, if things went south, Chloe would see to it that Sheila wouldn’t hurt them anymore. Even if that meant going against her mate and killing the golden wolf. 

With Sheila by their sides, Chloe and the rest of the pack made their way away from the battlefield. The copper colored wolf stayed close to her mate, to ensure that she could protect Beca. Because a world without Beca would kill Chloe. 

The russet wolf looked over at her former alpha, who was clearly in a lot of pain. Chloe took notice of the blood that was dripping from her wounds. To the younger wolf, it seemed that Sheila needed medical attention and fast. Her better nature won.

‘With her wounds,’ the red wolf stated, ‘Sheila won’t make it to the council. We need to have her looked at by Reina, Becs.’

‘Fine,’ the smaller Alpha growled. ‘I’ll stop the pack and have her looked at.’

The Omega watched as her mate growled at Sheila, showing her dominance, and then motioning with her head from Reina to her stepmother. Chloe nudged Beca softly, being comforting to her mate. 

‘If you want her to meet the council,’ Chloe whined. ‘this has to be done. You and I both dislike the idea of her having to heal, but with the way her wounds are...she won’t make it.’ 

‘It just bothers me is all,’ her mate huffed. ‘I just want to get her in front of the council as quickly as possible.’ 

‘I know, Becs.’ Chloe whined, licking her softly on the muzzle. ‘She will meet the council. She just needs to heal first. They can’t do anything with a dead wolf.’ 

The russet wolf left her mate’s side and padded over to Sheila. Her blue eyes were locked on the golden wolf, taking note of every open wound. She knew that the council would give her slight leniency for her actions because of her wounds. 

With the wounds Sheila had, Chloe knew that Reina was going to be working for a while. The red wolf snarled lightly as she walked past the larger Alpha wolf. Her stance wasn’t submissive, not with Sheila anymore. Her Alpha was her mate and her best friend. Her loyalties lay with Beca and it shows.

Chloe walked a little further and sat down, looking up at the sky. The red wolf sighed and laid down on the grass. She hated this delay, but perhaps it was for the best. The Omega put her head on her paws and let out another sigh.

She heard pawsteps coming closer, but refused to look at the one coming up next to her. The scent was that of her mate. Chloe felt the fur of her mate rubbing against her side as Beca laid down next to her. 

The red wolf felt her mate’s head resting on her shoulders. The two laid there, rather discontent, as they waited for the healer to finish fixing their foe. Chloe hated feeling useless, but at least she wasn’t alone. 

‘Beca,’ Chloe whimpered.

‘Yeah,’ she asked, perking up her ears.

‘What do you think the council will do to her,’ the red wolf questioned, her ears pinning to her head. 

‘I’m not sure,’ Beca replied. ‘I wish I knew, Chlo.’

 


	14. Don't Let Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks! 
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long, but work has been kicking my butt. I got a surprise promotion, which involves more work and it was peak season (meaning I was working 35-50 hours a week). It was good for my wallet, but not good for wanting to write and finish this chapter. 
> 
> I apologize that it took so long to update, but here it is finally! 
> 
> -Sinna

**Chapter Fourteen: Don’t Let Me Down**

_ “I’m losing my mind now. It’s in my head, darling, I hope. _

_ That you’ll be here when I need you the most.” _

-The Chainsmokers

 

Beca travelled closely with Chloe as they led the pack towards the council. It was a long journey and the brown wolf wasn’t sure if everyone would make it. Her blue eyes scanned her surroundings as they walked. The brown wolf kept a slow speed in order to keep her pack comfortable with the distance being traveled. 

The small Alpha felt a small brush against her side and looked over at her mate. She calmed herself down and nuzzled Chloe softly. Beca knew that they were both nervous for this. No one had truly seen the council in years. They knew of the council, but if someone saw them in person, they were most likely royally screwed. 

The chocolate colored wolf retrained her eyes on the horizon. She knew that the council had guardians that surrounded the grounds and would attack with any signs of the threat. With her mate and pack by her side, she wasn’t confident that they would not see her as a threat. It stressed her out immensely as they continued.  

Beca stopped to scent the air. She knew that she was getting closer to the council as she picked up a few scents that belonged to Betas, which meant that the guardians would be near. The Alpha nodded for Chloe, Lasky, Lana, Brutus, and another female named Alicia to follow her with Sheila. She made the others wait behind, including Conor who was able to protect the pack. It was best if the whole pack didn’t follow. 

The smaller wolf padded forward with caution, the others following in suit. She kept the russet wolf close to her and continued forward. Was she prepared to face such a group of Alphas? She had to be for the sake of her future, Chloe’s future, and the pack’s future. There was no denying that her stepmother was a threat to them all. 

The brown wolf’s hackles rose as she continued forward. After a while, they were finally met by a patrol of wolves. They were growling at small group of wolves. She was sure if she didn’t submit, they would attack without another thought. Bowing down, she waited for them to calm down. 

They sniffed her and nodded. They knew that she wasn’t a threat and the group surrounded them. The Betas led the six wolves towards a cavern. The entrance was lined with stalactites hanging overhead. As they walked in the floor was lined with a layer of wet, damping their paws. The darkness became more significant until Beca could barely see in front of her own nose. 

The chocolate colored wolf looked over towards Chloe, who seemed more nervous than she was. The two wolves took comfort in knowing that they were closer together. The young Alpha tried to look around at her surroundings and find out where she was. Beca sniffed the air. All she could smell was a natural musk that came from the cave itself. 

Beca noticed that the Betas had stopped finally. She stopped and kept her composure for the most part. The young Alpha felt her heart racing and her blood felt cold. Something about this wasn’t sitting right with Beca. The brown wolf walked towards the Betas and stopped at the entrance of the smaller cavern entrance. 

“Come in,” a voice echoed through the cave. 

The brown wolf trotted forward, motioning for the rest to follow her. Her blue eyes searched her surroundings for the source of the voice. The small Alpha finally adjusted to the light and saw three wolves resting on ledges within the cavern. The three wolves; Ellis, Hollis, and Leigh, stared down at her, taking in Beca and the wolves around her. She felt overwhelmed by their regal appearance compared to her own average demeanor.

“What brings you here, Beca Mitchell?” the silver wolf stated. 

“Ellis, sir, I bring--,” she stopped and realized she was talking without her human form. 

“This is a  sacred ground,” he replied, getting up from his spot on the ledge and jumping down. “This portion of the cavern is enchanted, leaving communication open. Now, tell me. What troubles you that you seek the council?”

“Sir, I bring Sheila of the eastern Georgia pack to stand trial.” Beca claimed, standing tall. “She attacked a human, resulting in their change. She then threatened the western Georgia pack, my mate, and my future. Sheila then turned my father and then declared war after we had a Hircine’s Dual, which as you know should settle all fights.”

“Yes,” the silver wolf said, nodding in agreement. “It should. Hollis and Leigh, come to me.” 

Hollis and Leigh, the brown and blond-silver, came over to the silver Alpha. They were clearly upset with this information. Beca looked back at Chloe and then at Sheila, who was clearly in pain. The younger Alpha snarled shortly and then looked back at the three older wolves. They were deliberating about her stepmother’s fate and it worried Beca. She, after all, had given the older Alpha many injuries that could be claimed critical. 

“Tell us something, Beca,” the brown-gray wolf addressed her, breaking eye contact with the other Alphas. “What do you wish us to do with her? After all, she is related to you by marriage to your father.” 

“Not to mention the injuries she has sustained while you look fine,” the blond-gray wolf declared. 

“I don’t expect you to trust my word,” Beca snarled, hating the fact that she was being called untrustworthy. “But because my wounds aren’t as bad as my stepmother’s does not mean a fight didn’t occur! The scars I sustained weren’t as bad because I didn’t let her push me over. I was taught to fight by a powerful Beta who learned from his previous Alpha. I’m not going to say that I didn’t sustain critical injuries like she did, but I bring her here for justice.

“I was told of Alphas wise beyond their years that could help deal with problems that became severe. Are you not those Alphas? From my understanding, Sheila has been after the Western Georgian pack for months, even before Soren disappeared. I took over his pack when the pack accepted me as Alpha. Only then would I take over his pack. I was told Sheila tried to forcefully take the pack once or twice. Isn’t the fact that my father and I are now werewolves, when we weren’t before, proof enough that my words are true?!

“I ask you to look closer at the facts. I want her to be stripped of her Alpha powers and to be made an Omega in my pack. That way she cannot hurt anyone and justice is given. I know that the punishment wouldn’t fit the crime, persay, but I think that it would be beneficial. Assign a new Alpha to their pack and let them grow back to the peaceful pack they once were. That’s all I ask of you. I don’t want her to be killed for these crimes as that would be too severe.”

The three wolves look at her with surprise, but also a hint of disbelief. They seemed almost skeptical of the small Alpha. However, the three turned to deliberate once more. It seemed that it would be almost in Sheila’s favor. Beca sat down and waited for the answer that she would get. Of course, she told them the truth and that was all she could do. She waited in the silence for their answer. Finally, the gray wolf stepped towards her.

“Very well,” Ellis surmised, bowing his head in respect. “Beca, I accept this. It seems that you are a wise Alpha. Long ago, I was a proud Alpha. However, I was brash and naive. You are a proud and intelligent beyond your years much like Soren was. I can see why the pack chose you as their Alpha. I will grant your request and ask for something in return.”

“Yes,” Beca questioned cautiously. 

“I want you to take over leadership of the Eastern pack as well as the Western,” the silver wolf declared. “Combine the packs.”

“Sir, with all due respect,” she replied, “I don’t think that’s wise. I think that, if anything, Conor should be assigned the pack. I trust him with my life and could see him leading with all the wisdom and courage that he has given me over the months. I wouldn’t be where I am without him.”

“Hmm,” the older Alpha thought for a moment, but caved. “Very well. Conor shall receive Sheila’s powers when I remove them from her. Young Alpha, you will lead peacefully. I can see that you will shape the Western and Eastern packs of Georgia well. Maybe one day you will earn your spot on the council, but you must earn it first. I wish you luck in that. I would love to see you on the council while I’m still alive.”

“Thank you Ellis,” the brown wolf respectfully bowed towards her elder. 

“Now,” the silver wolf claimed, “Hollis, Leigh. It is time. Beca, take your packmates with you as we deal with Sheila.”

“Of course,” the Western Alpha claimed, turning on her paws. 

Beca motioned for her packmates to leave Sheila with the Alphas and to let them do what needed to be done. She trusted them to do what needed to be done and to ensure that both packs would be cared for. The chocolate covered wolf padded out towards the larger part of the cavern and waited for the golden wolf to appear from the council’s chambers. She sat there and Chloe sauntered over towards her. 

‘You okay, Becs,’ her mate asked, nuzzling into her neck fur. 

‘I’ll be fine once all of this is over,’ Beca whined, placing her head on top of the red wolf’s. ‘I promise things will be fine from here on out. Okay?’

‘Okay,’ the copper colored wolf replied, licking the side of Beca’s muzzle. 

‘Do you think we should tell the others?’ the Alpha questioned. ‘I mean the other Bellas that we’re werewolves. I mean, Stacie and Amy already know.’

‘But, Becs, remember what you said,’ Chloe whimpered, moving away from her mate slightly. ‘They’d be in danger.’

‘Sheila was the threat,’ she declared. ‘I mean, we’re getting that taken care of. Maybe it’s time we tell the girls. They’d probably be confused and hurt that we didn’t tell them.’

‘Becs, I think that maybe we shouldn’t tell them,’ the red wolf argued. ‘Don’t get me wrong, I hate lying to them, but if we tell them, we’d put ourselves in danger.’

‘How, Chlo?’ Beca asked, growling. 

‘One of them could be a hunter,’ she replied. ‘Look at what happened to my mother, Becs. I told my best friend that I was a wolf and she ended up being in a family of hunters. That trap was her initiation into her birthright!’

‘Chlo,’ Beca whined, nuzzling her mate again. ‘I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.’

‘You didn’t know,’ the copper colored wolf comforted Beca. ‘I’m sorry that I haven’t told you these things. You’re my mate. I should be telling you these things. It’s time I tell you the truth. I’ll tell you when we get home tonight, okay?’

‘I’d like that a lot,’ she responded, wagging her tail softly. 

Finally, the former Alpha came out. Her golden fur was dampened with fresh blood on her scruff. Beca scented her stepmother. She was definitely an Omega now. The brown wolf nodded and started off. She watched as Sheila staggered towards the exit with the rest of the pack. As Beca led the group, she noticed her former Beta. His formerly orange eyes were now glowing red. He was an Alpha.

He was standing proud and strong, but she knew that the decision was right. Conor would make a fantastic Alpha and led with the wisdom and courage that he had given her. She knew that he would give his life to this pack to get it on the right path. Padding over to him, the two headbutted in a friendly greeting. It was time to form an alliance between the two packs and it would start with them. 

The young Alpha and the elder Alpha matched each other’s pawsteps as they made their journey home. With each pawstep, the pack grew calmer as the journey continued and Beca could feel the energy shift. It was blissful to an extent. She knew that with the former Alpha, now Omega, in her pack, there would be unease with the situation. However, it would be easier for Beca to keep an eye on her stepmother. Plus, she’d no longer have the strength and power of an Alpha unless she earned it, which was hard to do. 

As they made it home, Beca nudged her former Beta playfully on his shoulder towards his new pack. Conor returned the affection by playfully wrapping his paw around her neck and bringing her head closer to the ground. At that moment, it was definite that she had done something right and Soren would be proud of this moment in Conor’s life. 

‘So, do you think that things will finally be okay around here?’ the red wolf wondered as she padded next to Beca. 

‘I think so,’ the Alpha replied as she watched the golden Alpha male lead the Eastern pack towards their territory. ‘Conor’s gonna be a great Alpha. I don’t think any wolf deserves it more.’ 


	15. Labyrinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Long time no post. This chapter is un-beta'd because I wanted to update and it's been a hot minute.
> 
> I've been busy with life and it just happened that I couldn't find the energy to post. I've just been tired and not feeling up to writing. I've had this finished and wanted to have the next chapter finished before I posted, but I've decided that I've gone too long without posting. 
> 
> Anyways, I've finished the chapter and it is significantly longer than most. This was going to be broken up into two chapters, but I feel like this was all just one chapter and...This is my story...I can decide how its gonna go down. 
> 
> Without further adieu, here's the story. 
> 
> -Sinna

_ “Time and again, you’ve kept me out  _

_ And hardened your heart with doubt” _

-OOMPH!

**_Flashback: 5 years ago_ **

_ Chloe was seventeen. She was with her childhood best friend, Taylor, and knew that she had been holding back the shift for too long. Her body felt like it was on fire and she could barely stand the pain. Her eyesight was flashing different hues to her heartbeat and she knew the wolf was demanding out. Gritting her teeth, the redhead gripped her stomach and fell to the ground. She looked up towards the sky and whimpered. She knew that it was going to happen soon.  _

__ _ The redhead was over at Taylor’s house and knew that getting out of this would be difficult. Maybe it was time to tell her. They had been friends since they were 4 years old after an incident on the playground had brought them together. She, at that moment, believed her best friend could be trusted and Chloe needed someone she could trust to get her out to her family’s hunting ground.  _

__ _ The natural born omega growled and started to feel her bones breaking. Her best friend ran into the bathroom and saw the redhead on the floor. Chloe looked up at her friend and started to cry out in pain. She was changing right in front of Taylor and she was standing there with a shocked, yet sad expression. The redhead pleaded for help and received it. However, little did she know why. _

_ Once she was out in the woods, Chloe completed the shift and ran off into the darkness. From what she knew, everything was fine between her and her best friend. Yet, the next day she would find out the truth as to why Taylor seemed so calm. The copper wolf was naive to believe that humans could be trusted with their secret. She hadn’t told a human before, but she was going to learn her lesson.  _

_ Chloe, after her run and hunt, had made her way back to her friend’s house. Climbing in the window, she thought that everything was okay. The two had continued the truth or dare that they had started before Chloe felt the shift making its way out. She had felt like the rest of the night had gone well and she slept through the whole night without a care in the world.  _

_ She woke up feeling refreshed in the morning, heading home shortly after breakfast. The two girls had parted with their familiar goodbye. However, something felt off. It felt insincere in the moment, but Chloe shook it off as her being paranoid. The redhead opened her front door and saw her whole family in the dining room. They were getting ready to head out for a pack meeting and possible hunt. Her father, placing a kiss on her forehead, went out first.  _

_ The Omega watched as her family departed within moments and her mother motioned her to follow. Both of them, being Omegas, were usually the last for everything. Chloe didn’t mind it. In fact, she understood her place in the pack and loved her family. Not to mention, she was a terrible hunter and she accepted it. Following the older redhead, the two shifted with ease and ran into the woods.  _

_ The two, splitting up, had started to track. Despite being a terrible hunter, Chloe was an excellent tracker. She sniffed the ground and started off after a rabbit that she caught the scent of. Taking off, she caught up with the fresher of the scents. The young red wolf felt the dry land beneath her paws, kicking up a trail of dust behind her.  _

_ Her mother had caught up with her when she let out a fierce howl, alerting her father to her location. As the two ran together, the younger wolf was scenting the air to make sure she was still on the right track. Chloe looked over at her mother, who looked so proud in that moment. It gave her a boost of confidence in her abilities.  _

_ As she caught up with the rabbit, she sprinted faster. Missing the first time, she caught up with it again and finally captured it in her maw. Shaking it a few times to ensure that it was no longer living, she thanked it for giving its life to nourish hers. Taking a bite, she hadn’t realized that her mother had wandered from her as she had picked up on a scent.  _

_ The copper colored wolf followed her mother’s scent and then heard a yelp from that direction. Running, Chloe caught up and saw her mother in a cage, pleading her with whines and snarls to not come closer. She stood there and started to whimper. All she could do was stand there. She knew that she was no match for them. _

_ Looking at all the hunters, she recognized most of them from her friend’s family. She finally saw her friend, Taylor, emerge from behind a tree and shaking her head, looking terrified. The red wolf growled and pinned her ears down. How she wanted to rip into Taylor’s throat at that moment. However, she knew that her mother wouldn’t want her to expose herself.  _

_ Hiding in the bushes, she watched as they left. Chloe followed behind, being careful not to upset anything in the area to give away her location. She was close behind when they loaded her mother into a van and disappeared. The scent vanishing behind it with every puff of exhaust coming from the van. Howling, she gave away her location to alert the pack of the distress.  _

_ Her father ran to her and found her standing there, watching the trail of dust from the truck settling on the ground. The Alpha Beale snarled and started to run after the truck, but could only follow it for so long. When he returned, he came back a different man. The older redhead man pushed past Chloe and didn’t speak a word. That night he gave the pack to his only Alpha son and stepped down as Alpha of the pack.  _

_ Chloe was banished that night by her brother to live her life as a loner. She had already been accepted into Barden University and decided that is where she would go. Heading off, she drove in her car towards her new home and new life in exile. The copper wolf knew she was on her own and it frightened her, but it was well deserved. Her mother was the glue for the pack and Chloe had gotten her captured and possibly killed.  _

“That’s why we can’t tell the other Bellas,” the redhead claimed, tears rolling down her cheeks. “If one of them is a hunter, we’ll be killed. You’ll be killed. I can’t be responsible for someone else’s death again.”

“Alright Chlo,” the Alpha consoled. “We won’t tell any of the others. Just Stacie and Fat Amy will know. I promise, I’m okay and safe. So are you. There’s no reason to worry.”

“I know, Becs,” the redhead stated. “Just...I almost lost you once. I can’t go through that again. I love you too much.”

“I love you too,” Beca muttered, giving her mate a kiss to her forehead. “Now, I’m hungry. All this drama has made me starving for some food. Want to head into town to that new diner over on Fifth?”

“Sure,” Chloe chirped, jumping up from her spot on the couch. “Let me grab my purse and we’ll head out.”

“Just bring your phone, babe,” the brunette replied, grabbing her keys. “I’m paying for it.”

“Are you sure,” the redhead asked, turning on her heels. 

“Can’t I treat you to something every once in awhile,” Beca laughed, opening the door. “Now, come on.”

“Fine,” the Omega followed behind her mate. “Next time, I’m paying.” 

Chloe saw Beca roll her eyes and quip about how she wanted to make sure her Omega was cared for. Giving her a gently kiss on the cheek, the redhead walked to the car. Once Beca unlocked her car, the two got in. Beca, once again, would not start the car unless Chloe buckled her seatbelt. It made the older Bella captain laugh. She thought that this side of her mate was adorable and cute, but Beca would always come back with “I’m a badass”. 

As the two drove, Chloe had her hand on top of Beca’s and watched the world around her as it passed by. The redhead loved drives with the Alpha as they gave her some time to relax and enjoy the scenery. She was watching as couples passed on the sidewalk and a few families as well. It was nice to see so many people that were out and about. 

Once they reached the diner, the Omega got out of the car and waited for Beca before entering the diner. As soon as she walked in, she was hit with a familiar scent. As she stood there, she noticed the family that owned the diner. Holding back her snarl, the redhead gripped onto the brunette harshly. It was Taylor and her family. They owned the diner. How did they know where she was? She hadn’t told Taylor that she was in Barden. She must have seen the interview with Fat Amy. 

“Chloe,” Beca sensed her mate’s discomfort and rubbed her back, “you okay?” 

“It’s Taylor and her family,” the redhead whispered, turning to leave. “Let’s just go to the diner near campus.” 

“Chloe,” she heard a familiar voice call out.

“Taylor,” the Omega responded with a hostile tone and a curt nod.

“Can we talk,” the hunter asked, clearly upset with the tone that Chloe had used.

“No,” she barked, wanting nothing more than to rip out her throat. Her cerulean blue eyes were now brighter and her canines had become extended as she curled her top lip up. 

“Chloe, please.” Taylor whispered. “We’ll talk out in the open if it makes you feel better. I just want to talk with you.” 

“It is your fault,” the redhead growled, ignoring the girl’s pleas. “It’s your fault my mother is gone and I was exiled. So, forgive me if I don’t want to talk with you or hear some bullshit explanation.” 

“Chlo,” Beca interjected, stepping in front of her. “Maybe you should give her a chance to explain. I’m not saying your feelings and your hatred for her aren’t important. No. I’m saying I know that in the years to come you’d regret it. I know you. You have an amazing heart. It’ll just be one more thing that will hurt you. Just talk to her. For me?” 

“But Beca,” Chloe sighed, running her hand through her copper locks. Her mate’s look was unwavering. “Fine. We’re talking where people can see us. I don’t trust you or your kind. So, forgive me if I’m not willing to walk into the kitchen with you.” 

“Fair enough,” the blonde stated, waiting for Chloe to lead the way.

“Come on,” Chloe said, leading them outside of the diner.

Once the two were out of the diner, she sat down on the bench outside of the establishment and sighed. Chloe knew her mate was right and that if she didn’t hear the hunter out, she would regret it the rest of her life. Feeling her nerves acting up, the redhead wondered if her former best friend would talk. It was a while before Taylor started to talk.

“Your mom...she’s alive,” the blonde stated. “I was supposed to kill her. I couldn’t do it. However, my dad had to wipe her memory using a witch. The witch was inexperienced and wiped her memory of everything that had to do with the pack and us. So, she forgot you. I don’t know where she is now. I followed her for a while and then I lost her somewhere around here. Ended up making a life for myself here…”

“What do you mean,” Chloe asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. 

“I got pregnant,” Taylor declared, pulling out her phone and showing Chloe her background of her and a small child. “She’s a year old now. Named her Hailey.” 

“After my mom,” the Omega claimed, whispering it softly. 

“Yeah,” the hunter said, laughing softly. “Your mother was the reason I met my husband. He was a former hunter, but started helping out werewolves when he realized they had lives much like he did. So, I owed her for that. Plus, she basically raised me when my parents weren’t home, which was often. I felt it was right. 

“My family, after my failed hunt, stopped our lifestyle and moved around. We started to help werewolves out. I know it sounds stereotypical and everything, but it’s true. I hated my family’s history. When I found out you were a werewolf, I felt my heart break. My dad had been suspecting it for months, but that night the change forced itself on you...it confirmed that you were one. I hated the fact he used your trust in me against you. I just wanted so much to make him proud.”

“I know what that feels like,” the redhead giggled, shaking her head at the common ground the two shared again. “I wanted my dad to be proud of me even though I was an Omega. I tried to prove myself. When I was exiled, I gave up on proving myself to anyone. Ended up with an Alpha that abused me…”

“The one in the shop,” Taylor growled, getting up.

“No,” Chloe nearly tackled the girl to the ground as she shouted. “No. Beca is my mate. We’re not married by human law…”

“But werewolf law,” the blonde sat back down and smiled. “Congrats. Are you two happy?”

“Now, after dealing with so much drama, I think we deserve a little bit of happiness,” she replied, looking back into the window of the diner and saw the Alpha paying attention to the situation. “She takes care of me and I try to take care of her the best I can, even if it is just giving her love and devotion.”

“Sometimes that’s all we need,” Taylor smiled, nodding in acknowledgement to Beca before continuing. “Listen, Chloe. I want you to know that if I had known you were here, I wouldn’t have ventured into this territory. I was following your mother here. I’m not sure if she saw you and started to remember things. I’m not sure why she wouldn’t have revealed herself to you, but she’s alive and I am so sorry. I didn’t know that you were exiled.”

“Well, thanks,” Chloe said, sighing. “I can’t say that I forgive you because I need to see her alive before anything, but thank you for telling me your story. Do you mind if my mate and I get something to eat in the diner?” 

“Not at all,” Taylor replied. “I was afraid you wouldn’t want a former hunter serving your food.” 

“I’m cautious, but I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt,” the redhead declared, warning her carefully. Her canines still extended in a snarl. “So, don’t mess this second chance up.” 

“Fair enough,” the former hunter replied, gulping nervously. “Let’s get you both some food.” 

The redhead had finished her meal with her mate and felt content in the moment. However, it was short lived when she remembered Taylor told her that her mother was still alive. 

If her mother had been alive all this time, why wouldn’t she have gained her memories back and come home to her father or her pack? It didn’t make sense and Chloe felt confused and a bit reluctant to believe the information. 

“Maybe we should look for her, Chlo,” the brunette broke her from her thoughts as she spoke. “I mean, this is your mom. You feel guilty over this. Maybe it can give you some closure.”

“I know, but if she is remembering things,” the Omega replied, “then why hasn’t she tried to contact me? I mean, she knew that I was accepted to Barden University. She could have roamed around campus to find me. Something doesn’t sit right with me about this, Becs.” 

“If we look for her together, I can protect you,” Beca replied, placing her hand on top of Chloe’s in reassurance. “Now, I really think we should look for her. She might need a place to stay. She is probably living alone.”

“So? I lived alone for almost a year before Sheila took me in,” the redhead growled, clearly upset. 

“I know, Chlo, but she’s been living alone without her memories for nearly 5 years.” Beca claimed, holding her hand tightly. “Maybe she wasn’t sure how to approach the situation. Just like you didn’t know how to approach the situation with me. Eventually, you just came up to me and helped me through one of my transformations. So, let’s just find her and hear her out. Just give it a chance, please?”

“Fine,” the beautiful Omega huffed, feeling defeated and a bit upset. “I’ll give it a chance for you, but if she doesn’t have anything good to say to me...I’m out.”

“Fair enough,” the brunette agreed, letting out a sigh of relief. “Now, let’s get to rehearsal and plan out our next steps for our acapella competition coming up.”

The Alpha and Omega got up and started to walk towards the car in silence. Both of them involved in their own worlds. Beca was concerned for her mate and Chloe was concerning herself with the information that had been presented to her

The redhead put one foot in front of the other as she looked down at the ground. How was she supposed to feel about all of this? It was insane to think that all this time she had been so close to her mother, but yet so far. How could she handle the idea of seeing the woman whose death forced her own brother to exile her? 

Chloe didn’t speak another word to Beca and the brunette was getting worried. She looked over at the Omega with concern, but noticed that she was deep in thought. The Alpha didn’t want to upset her mate by making her talk about everything, but it worried Beca when she didn’t talk. Chloe was normally talking a mile a minute, which she was not complaining about, but being quiet for so long was odd behavior for the redhead. 

“Chlo,” the brunette whimpered, “What’s on your mind?”

“Just what Taylor said,” Chloe replied, looking out the window. “Maybe, you’re right. Maybe I just need to find her, but part of me doesn’t trust the information. I mean, it just seems...off. I don’t know.” 

“We can have a patrol and see if Conor would be willing to help out as well,” Beca claimed, running her hand through her chocolate locks. “Chlo, this is your mom.” 

“I know it is, Beca,” Chloe snarled, her eyes flashing a bright blue for just a moment. “I know. I just feel like this is a trap. Taylor betray me once before. If she betrays me again, I’m risking my life and your life. I can’t take that chance. I can’t be responsible for any more harm.” 

“Chlo, sometimes you’ve got to take a leap of faith,” the brunette whimpered. “I’ll be right by your side. Do you trust me?”

“Of course, Becs,” she replied, lying through her teeth, looking back at Beca. It wasn’t that Beca wasn’t trustworthy, but Chloe feared placing trust in others. “I do trust you. It’s Taylor I don’t trust.” 

“It’s okay not to trust her,” Beca stated, “but you need to trust that I’m always going to protect you.” 

“That’s just it,” the redhead growled. “I can’t have you get hurt again because of me.” 

“What do you mean again,” the Alpha asked, cocking her head to the side. “You didn’t get me hurt before.”

“With Sheila,” Chloe whined, looking away from her mate once again.

“That was all on Sheila,” Beca declared, clearly angry over the fact her mate thought everything was her fault with the Sheila situation. “She was abusing her power and was trying to gain more power. It was not your fault. Don’t ever blame yourself. This was not your fault. Okay?”

“But,” Chloe started, but was immediately cut off.

“But nothing, Chloe,” Beca snarled, showing her fangs for the first time ever at her mate. “You’re not the cause of the problem. Sheila was the problem and we took care of it. Your brother was an idiot for banishing you and you know it.”

“I don’t blame him,” Chloe said, tears forming in her eyes. “I was the reason mom got captured. I was the reason she’s been gone for 5 years.”

“It was Taylor’s fault that she decided to follow in her father’s footsteps,” the brunette declared, feeling upset that her mate was blaming herself for everything that went wrong. “You need to stop beating yourself up over things you can’t control. Chloe, you’re the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to me and you need to stop blaming yourself. You aren’t to blame for all of this.”

“But if I hadn’t held off on shifting or if I hadn’t strayed too close to campus,” the older Bella whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks, “none of this would have happened. My mom would still be with my family and you would still be a normal human.”

“Hey,” Beca replied, feeling her anger forming in her chest. “Sheila bit me because I strayed too close to her territory. I would have been a werewolf no matter what you did. Plus, I think it is pretty fantastic. I’ve got an amazing mate and a pack. I’ve felt more love and care than I have my whole life. Me becoming a werewolf was just about the most amazing thing that’s happened to me.

“As for your mom, they were already closing in on your family being werewolves. They would’ve found out eventually and they would’ve hunted your whole family. So, don’t blame yourself for the inevitable. It would’ve happened.” 

“How do you know that it would’ve happened no matter what I did?” Chloe chided. “You don’t.”

“How do you know it wouldn’t have happened,” Beca shot back. 

Chloe stopped when she realized that her mate was right. There was no possible way that she could know if this would have happened or not without her help in the situations. There was no way. It made her realize that she was punishing herself over the small things and that not trusting others was a big mistake. She should trust that her mate was going to protect her no matter what.

The Omega promised herself that she would learn to trust again. Maybe that trust started with Beca and the Bellas. They had been her family for years. Chloe had always found support from them no matter what. Maybe she could give it some more time. She wanted to build trust in Beca first and perhaps find her mom. 

“You’re right,” Chloe admitted, looking at her mate in the eyes. “I need to stop blaming myself and start trusting others. So, I’m starting now. Let’s try to find my mom and see what happens.” 

“There’s my beautiful mate,” Beca claimed, encouraging her mate with a soft smile. “Now, come on. First, Bellas practice. Then, we’re going to look for your mom. Sound good?” 

“Sounds great,” the beautiful redhead agreed. 

The brunette Alpha opened the car door and motioned for her mate to get in. A swift kiss to the cheek made Beca blush and forget her worries about her Omega.


	16. Gasoline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Trying to make up for the months of inactivity. 
> 
> Another Chloe chapter with a guest appearance in the beginning. Hope you all enjoy this nonsense I wrote. 
> 
> -Sinna

_ “Are you insane like me? _

_ Been in pain like me?” _

-Halsey

After receiving the news that her mother was still alive, the red pelted werewolf continued to feel restless. Her mind was racing and her body felt like it would shift at any moment. She knew that it was dangerous if that was to happen and often found solace during the night time. The copper wolf ran through the forest, her mate nowhere to be found. Her blue eyes darted from side to side as she ran, looking for any sign of any other wolf or wolf-like creature. 

It had been almost three months since Taylor had told her that her mother was alive. Her disappointment was constant each night, knowing that there was no other sign of wolves besides the two packs that roamed around here. It was constant that she often felt the hatred for herself and for any that had given her false hope. 

Chloe finally stopped at a large pond that was in the back of Barden University. She lapped at the water, cooling on her tongue. Her guard finally went down as she enjoyed the refreshing water. Her breathing was labored, as was her mind. Her mind was full of thoughts and small hopes. However, she knew that it was too good to be true. Before she knew it, she tumbled into the water and was soaking wet. 

She stood up and shook herself off in the water. Looking up, she found herself face to face with another red wolf. Chloe noticed that she was much younger than the wolf that had knocked her into the river. Snarling, she padded out of the pond and towards the new wolf. The young copper wolf approached the fragile, frantic elder. Chloe stopped and scented the air. 

The scent was familiar, but new. Before she could confront the wolf even more, it ran off. Chloe chased after the elder, but ended up losing the trail. Snorting in frustration, the wolf trotted back towards campus and changed into her human form. She quickly put on her clothes and walked back towards the Bellas’ house. Her hopes had been lifted. Had that wolf been her mother or someone new? She had to tell Beca of another wolf on their territory. 

“Becs,” the redhead called out to her mate once she got in the house. 

There was no answer, yet she could smell her mate strongly. Knowing that Beca probably had headphones on, she jogged up the stairs and into Beca’s room. She saw the brunette beauty mixing with her headphones on. Smiling, she walked over to the DJ and climbed onto her bed. She tugged at her headphones as she sat down next to Beca. The brunette jumped and screamed her trademark “holy shit, dude”. 

Laughing, the redhead kissed her mate’s cheek and curled up next to her. Laying there with her mate was comforting and she knew she was safe with Beca. Closing her eyes, the readhead felt Beca combing her graceful fingers through her curls. The relaxing feeling was lulling her to sleep, but she fought against her fatigue. She opened her eyes and saw Beca staring at her with her storm blue eyes full of compassion and love. 

“What,” Chloe laughed softly.

“Nothing,” the brunette stated, looking away quickly.

“Tell me, Becs,” the redhead teased, poking her mate gently in the ribs. “Come on.” 

“It’s just that,” Beca replied, sighing, “you’ve been through so much and you still find a way to smile through it all. I guess that’s one of the reasons that I love you.” 

“I mean you are mated to me, Becs,” the older Bella chirped. “So, I would hope that you love me.”

“I don’t know,” she said, smirking. “I don’t know if I love you. I mean, what if you corrupted me with your wolfy witchcraft?” 

“That’s not a thing Becs,” Chloe giggled. 

“How do you know,” Beca asked, laughing. “I mean, it could totally be a thing, dude.” 

Chloe laughed and got up from the position on the bed, standing next to the bed. She turned into her wolf form and wriggled out of her clothes. She watched as her mate did the exact same. The Alpha jumped off the bed and onto the floor. Beca’s clothing forgotten on the bed. The two wolves started to play fight. Chloe nipped at her mate’s paw. Beca pretended that it wounded her and felt to the ground. 

The red wolf walked towards her mate and sniffed the paw. Noticing nothing was wrong, she whined happily towards the Alpha. The Omega leaped at her mate and tried to pin her. The copper wolf missed and landed on the ground, but quickly turned on her paws to avoid being pinned by the stronger, yet smaller wolf. Chloe watched as the brown wolf leaped towards her. The red wolf was pinned to the ground and Beca nipped playfully at her ear. 

As they were in this position, they heard a voice clearing their throat. Chloe stopped and looked at the frame of the door. It was Fat Amy and Stacie, which she was grateful for. The red wolf started to move underneath Beca and the Alpha moved off of her mate and trotted over towards her bed. The two shifted back into their human forms and clothed themselves. 

“You two have fun?” the tall brunette asked.

“It was only a few seconds before you both ruined the fun,” Beca deadpanned, rolling her eyes at her two friends. 

“You should be glad that it was us, Shortstack, and not the rest of the Bellas,” Fat Amy stated, walking into the room. “But you might want to clean up, the rest of them aren’t too far behind.”

“Maybe, it’s time to tell them,” Chloe said. “With all that’s happened, maybe they deserve to know. With Beca being Alpha of the Barden Pack and Conor being Alpha of the Old Pack.”

“Are you sure, Chlo,” the Alpha questioned, unsure of her mate’s motives for telling them. “About three months ago you didn’t want to tell them.”

“I know,” the redhead snapped, looking at her mate, then continued to talk calmly. “But we should tell them because of everything that’s going on. I mean, Taylor didn’t kill my mother but released her. She helps our kind. Maybe, the Bellas are different. No, I know they’re different. They’ve been my family. My human pack. I need to trust them like I trust my mate and my wolf pack.” 

“It’s up to you, Chlo,” Beca responded, cowering away from the anger of her mate. “I’ll stand by you no matter what is chosen.”

“Then, let’s tell them,” the older Bella replied. “The Bellas are our human pack. We should be honest with them. I mean, it’ll help them understand why their captains keep running off or are now almost always together. It’ll be good for us. We’ve been dishonest. I’ve been dishonest longer than you. So, let’s tell them, but not tonight. Tonight, let’s just relax with the girls.”

“Okay,” the brunette said, suspicious of her mate’s motives.

The redhead noticed the look of suspicion and scowled at her mate, her eyes wished for the subject to be dropped. A growl deep within her throat as she walked away from Beca. Chloe motive was simple. It was to finally be free of her own disgusting lies. She was lying about how hearing her mother was alive was great, she was lying about her being a human, and she was lying about having family that wanted her home. Maybe that’s why she was being hostile at that moment with her mate. She wanted to tell the truth about possibly seeing her mother in the woods, but decided against it. 

‘Chlo, talk to me,” Beca whimpered, ‘Please, love, talk to me. What’s really going on?’

‘Leave it, Beca,’ she snarled, her lips curled up slightly. 

‘No,’ Beca declared. ‘I’m not letting it go. You need to trust me. You need to talk to me.’

‘Let it be,’ Chloe warned her Alpha. ‘There is nothing here to concern yourself with.’

‘My mate is my concern,’ the brunette replied, a slight upturn of her upper lip. ‘You are my concern, Chlo. I love you and I want to make sure you’re okay. Right now, you don’t seem okay.’ 

‘Can you just stop,’ the redhead asked harshly. 

‘No,’ Beca snarled, her eyes turning the Alpha red for a brief moment before becoming her golden coloring. ‘I’m not letting this go. Chloe, talk to me.’ 

‘I don’t want to talk about this,’ Chloe snapped, turning around to face the Alpha female. 

‘I demand you talk to me,’ Beca demanded, her Alpha pheromones overpowering any scent in the room. ‘Now, Chloe.’ 

What caused Chloe to submit wasn’t the pheromones or her posture, strong and tall, rather her tone of voice. The Alpha hadn’t raised her voice or truly snarled at her, but rather her voice was strong and unwavering. It was a consistent tone that was laced with power. The redhead stopped showing any signs of hostility and bowed her head. Chloe felt a finger lifting her chin, bringing her to look in Beca’s beautiful stormy blue eyes once again. 

“Chloe,” the brunette pleaded, her expression full of love and concern. “Please talk to me.” 

“I just think we should tell them,” Chloe replied, calmly. “I’m tired of living lies.”

“What do you mean Chloe,” Stacie asked this time.

“I’ve lied to the Bellas about my family and who I am,” the Omega replied, her eyes full of tears. “I saw my mother tonight. I think…”

“Your mother died,” the taller brunette said, recalling the conversation they had a long time ago.

“I didn’t know,” Chloe claimed, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Taylor, my childhood best friend, works at a diner near here. She told me about my mother still being alive. I was out tracking today and I found her. At least, I think it was her. It was a familiar scent, but yet different. It felt like her. I don’t know. It could have been her.”

“Why aren’t we out there looking,” Beca exclaimed, running towards the door. 

“Because, Becs, she ran after she saw me,” the redhead declared, grabbing her mate’s wrist. “She was scared of me. I don’t know why. Maybe it’s because she associates me with bad luck.” 

“Maybe she just didn’t know how to approach you,” the brunette reasoned. “I mean if we go out there, maybe she’ll see that you’re well cared for, loved, and you have a pack again. Maybe, she’ll approach you then.”

“Becs, if that was the case, don’t you think it would have happened,” Chloe asked, sighing. “She would have approached me when you and I were running together. We tracked together for a month before I told you to forget it. You dropped it then, why is it so hard to drop it now?” 

“Because this is important to you and I can see how much you are hurting because of this,” Beca claimed, turning around to face her Omega once again. “I want you to be happy. Is that so wrong?”

“No,” Chloe replied, closing her eyes and turning her head from Beca.

“Then let me help you again,” the brunette stated sadly, moving closer to Chloe and kissing her cheek. “Please, Chloe.” 

The Omega agreed and stopped talking. She let her mate sooth her. Chloe understood that Beca wanted what was best for her and that was her happiness. Despite the brunette’s snarky exterior, the redhead knew that she truly cared for everyone that she had met. The older Bella grabbed her mate and pulled her close to her. The two stood there, wrapped in each other’s embraces. 

“I’ll let you help me, Becs.” 

Long forgotten was their debate and they forgave each other for their own actions. They knew that to survive they needed each other to be there for them. They needed each other’s support in order to get through their day, let alone their lives. The Alpha and Omega had become mates quickly, but had been friends for many years prior. The two knew each other before they completed their mating. Now, it had become quite a bond, which many of the elders commented on. Chloe knew what they both needed to relax after their fight.

“Becs,” Chloe started. 

“Yeah,” her mate responded quickly. 

“You want to go for a run,” the redhead asked. “Maybe it would be good for you and I to go running together again. It’s been nearly three months since we ran together.”

“Right now, love,” Beca questioned. 

“Now,” the Omega answered, pushing away from her mate’s embrace and walking towards the door. 

“Alright,” the brunette laughed, following in suite. 

They said their goodbyes to the formerly forgotten Bellas that had been in the room. The others still hadn’t come back yet, but the redhead didn’t want to stick around to deal with the truth right now. So Chloe, normally the follower, was leading the way out the door. The two were ready for another shift, barely an hour since their last. The redhead was itching in her skin to run free again. The wolf inside her couldn’t be tamed. It could not be still for more than an hour. She loved the feeling of the wind in her pelt and the ground beneath her paws. But what she loved most of all was running with Beca and their pack. 

Chloe led them to the place she had last seen her mother, by the large pond. The two stripped of their clothing and willed the transformation. Their bones cracked loudly in the forest as their transformation began. The redhead felt the fire underneath her skin, coming out in the form of fur. Her beautiful, red hair spread as she transformed into the wolf. Her copper fur bristled as she worked through the pain. The Omega was finally complete. 

Her Alpha was not long behind. Soon, she saw Beca as a beautiful, chocolate brown wolf. A few scars adorned the brown wolf’s body from the fights she had been a part of, but to Chloe, they were reminders that she was protected by the strongest Alpha she knew. The red wolf trotted over to Beca and nuzzled her snout into her mate’s neck, nipping at it lovingly. She stopped nipping and inhaled, taking in her mate’s scent. It reminded her of home, when her mother was still a part of her family. The fire burning in the middle of winter, the smell of pine needles, and a warm cup of hot chocolate was all she could smell.

The copper wolf nudged her mate as she padded past. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at the brown wolf that was standing there, gawking. Chloe smirked as much as she could in her wolf form. The Omega saw her mate leap towards her and she started to run, turning her head in order to see where she was going. The red wolf made the jump over a broken tree trunk and landed on her paws gracefully. She stopped and waited for her mate to catch up. Beca was small enough to fit under the broken trunk and was able to catch up quickly. Chloe flopped down on the ground and exposed her belly to her mate. 

‘Tired of running,’ Beca asked. 

‘I just want to relax for a little while,’ the red wolf barked softly. ‘As much as I love running with you, maybe we could just lie down for a moment. Just enjoy the night.’

‘I’m okay with that, Beale,’ the Alpha wolf agreed, laying down next to the beautiful Omega. 

Chloe turned over to lay on her stomach and put her head on her mate’s paws. The two curled up next to each other and took in the sounds of the night, the chirping of the crickets and the odd conversation here and there. However, the night was peaceful and blissful. Chloe’s heart felt calm for the first time in months. She had finally come to the realization that her mate and her packs were all she needed. Her mother would or would not come to find her or talk to her, but Beca, the Bellas, and the Barden pack would always be there for her. 


	17. Believer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter, but we finally meet Hailey Michelle Beale. So, there's that! 
> 
> We're getting close to the end of everything. I want to wrap up this soon and start another fic, but haven't really had the energy to complete anything but this. 
> 
> But much to your kudos and comments, I've completed most of this story. There's a few ways I want to take this fic, but I'm just letting my imagination run wild. Whatever I type is kinda what you end up with. Sorry about that. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! 
> 
> -Sinna

**Chapter Seventeen: Believer**

_“I’m the one at the sail._

_I’m the master of my sea.”_

-Imagine Dragons

    Chloe had not sighted her mother since that night and it had been weeks since that occurrence. Beca and her had often been on their runs together, tracking any sign of the scent. To the redhead’s misfortune, the leads had been scarce and, any they found, died off quickly after they started to track it. She began to wonder if her mother even wanted to be found because the older Omega was making it difficult for Chloe to even keep up with her.

    With each passing day, she had started to give up due to her lack of patience. However, that night, she and Beca were by the favorite spot, the small pond. As they lay there in peace, she recalled one of the lessons that her mother had given her before she was taken by the hunters. Chloe stood up suddenly and started off. She sniffed in the general direction which her mother’s scent was and looked around. The red wolf noticed a few broken branches and a trail of them too. Barking, she called for her mate.

    ‘Becs,’ the Omega called out and her mate came running over. ‘I think I know how to find my mother. She’s been leaving a trail this whole time. My mother taught me that sometimes other packs will disguise their scent if they fear their in danger. So, they think that they leave no trail, but the broken branches and leaves should be the way you track them.’

    ‘So, your mom has been trying to see if you’d remember her lesson,’ Beca asked, tilting her head to one side. ‘Do you want to follow the trail? Chance it not being her and being tricked by another pack?’

    ‘Becs, would you chance it if it was the only way you’d see your mother again,’ Chloe replied with her own question.

    ‘I would,’ she answered, sighing. ‘So, let’s go.’

    ‘Alright,’ Chloe barked, her tail perking up slightly.

    The red wolf nodded and started running, following the path that her mother had placed ahead of her. She zigged and zagged through the woods, the trail was in a pattern to throw off any wolf that might try to follow her. Chloe often had to stop in order to find the trail again. Panting to find her breathing, the copper wolf found her way and continued to run. Despite her fatigue, she had to find the end. There seemed to be no end to this, but Chloe knew it had to lead somewhere. She had to know. She had gotten this far and she had to make it to the end.

    The bramble and bushes scratched at her body and clung to her fur occasionally, making her stop for a brief moment. Growling, she managed to get her fur free without it ripping from her body. She managed to keep moving forward and continued to leap and bound over the path laid before her. Beca followed her in suit and managed to get captured on the verdure as well. Her mate was slowing down and the red wolf stopped to allow her to catch up so they wouldn’t lose each other.

    ‘Hurry, Becs,’ the Omega growled. ‘We can’t lose the trail.’

    Finally, after nearly two miles of running, Chloe found the end of the path and an older red wolf sitting there. She cautiously moved forward, towards the other wolf. Chloe scented the graying copper wolf. It was greatly hidden, but she could smell it faintly. It was that familiar scent that she couldn’t describe. Could it be her mother? She wagged her tail softly at the other Omega and received a similar response.

    ‘Well, is it her,” Beca asked, as she walked forward, preparing to defend her mate.

    ‘It has to be, Becs,” Chloe responded. ‘It just has to be.’

    The red wolf approached what appeared to be her mother. She stopped when she was about a foot away and laid down. Chloe watched as the elder wolf approached her and licked the top of her forehead, which was what her mother did whenever she would lay down. It was her. Her tail wagged and she started to whimper happily. She stood up and nuzzled into her mother’s fur. Taylor had been right about everything, except her mother forgetting who she was. Her mother remembered her and Chloe was happy. She had her mother back. She didn’t care about her exile, but she wanted to see her mother alive. She had gotten her wish that she had asked for every night.

    Her mother walked away behind a rock and Chloe heard her mother shifting back into her human form. There was Michelle Beale, her mother and the Omega in the Beale Pack. She waited as her mother put on her clothing and stepped out from behind the rock. Her mother hadn’t aged much and held onto her beauty. Her mother’s hair was graying, but still maintained most of her amazing copper-red coloring. Michelle had small wrinkles, but looked like she was 40 and not 50.

    “Chloe,” her mother asked, approaching cautiously.

    The red wolf nodded and ran in a circle. She stopped after one turn and stood there. She was immediately scooped up into a hug and held tightly. The copper wolf just shut her eyes and let herself be comforted by her mother. Chloe just felt the bond that she hadn’t felt for a long time. Her body relaxed into the hug and she sighed heavily. This moment was something she had been dreaming of for a long time. To actually have it happen wasn’t something words could describe. If she was her human self, she would have wept tears of joy.

    “My baby,” Michelle cried as she held her daughter in her arms. “My little girl. Look at you! Look at the beautiful Omega you’ve become! And you have the scent of a mated Omega. A little young, but I didn’t really expect anything different! Where is your mate? The strapping Alpha male must be nearby.”

    Chloe turned her head to look at Beca and barked. The Alpha trotted forward, displaying her pheromones strongly as she moved forward. The red wolf snorted and curled her lip at Beca, trying to convey that nothing was going to harm them and to stop being so possessive. Cowering slightly, the chocolate brown wolf stopped what she was doing and stood there. She recovered and then stood their proudly. Chloe got released from her mother’s embrace and went over to Beca, nuzzling into her neck fur.

    “This is your Alpha,” she asked and received a nod in response. “What a beautiful, strong Alpha you have! I’m sorry I asked such a silly question. I thought my baby was attracted to males, but I really should have seen it coming. She always had crushes on both guys and girls. How beautiful she found such a powerful Alpha! Jeez, how rude of me...I’m Hailey...and I can’t recall my last name. All I remember is my name, my daughter and the little things about her. I was always with her and training her. I remember that much.

    Other than that, my past is practically a blur. I was mated to an Alpha as well. I think. At least, I have a mated scent. I just can’t seem to recall anything of much importance. After being captured, I recall very little. I know when it all happened. When I lost it, but finding it...that’s the real problem.”

    The copper wolf decided now was the time to turn back. Chloe barked and jumped to hopefully signify that she wanted her mother to follow. The two wolves led her mother back to the clearing where they had shifted. Chloe went behind the bush that she had claimed as her own and slowly shifted. Her bones felt slightly sore, but she knew it was all part of the deal. Once the redhead was back to being human, she dressed herself and walked out towards her mother. Chloe saw the tears forming in her mother’s darker blue eyes.

    “Mom,” the younger woman cried out, running to her and embracing her. “You’re alive! Taylor told me you were, but I didn’t believe her fully. But I found you. Dad and Chris will be so happy to have you back! God, the Beale Pack up north will be so thrilled!”

    “Honey, calm down,” Hailey replied, running her hand through her hair. “The Beale Pack? North?”

    “Yeah,” Chloe declared. “Your name is Hailey Michelle Beale. I’m Chloe Beale, your Omega daughter. There was  Beale, your first born, Alpha son. You were married and mated to Anthony Beale. The rest of the Beales were part of the pack, along with their mates. The Beale Pack has been around for centuries. When dad married you, Chris was two years old and I was born a year later. You and dad raised us in the Pennsylvania countryside in the Beale manor. 

    “You were taken by Taylor’s family when I was seventeen. After you were taken, I was exiled. I left that night and came here to Barden. I’ve been here for nearly seven years. I finished high school here and immediately enrolled in Barden. I got in for free when Sheila took me in as an Omega in her pack. Then Beca saved me from that and I’ve saved up enough money to afford the tuition on my own. I want you to know that I’m taken care of.

    “Most importantly, I missed you. I wish I had known you were still alive a long time ago. Just to have that hope of seeing you again...It was difficult for me to trust Taylor when she told me you were alive. But...now that I see you...I guess I owe her an apology.”

    “I missed my little girl,” the older redhead cried out, hugging her daughter again. “I wish I could have found you sooner, but my memories just came back about you. They’re vague memories, but I remembered your name and little things about you. I caught your scent. I would always find myself zigzagging, hiding my scent, and I couldn’t remember why. I suddenly remembered that I taught that to you so that you knew how to protect yourself despite being an Omega.”

    The two Omegas felt happy after finally being reunited after so long. Her mother was here in her arms, her greatest wish. Chloe just let herself be truly happy for the first time in a long time. She knew now to trust her mate, her friends, and most importantly herself. She knew that it was time to come forward to her friends and tell them the truth about her past. The young redhead looked over her mother’s shoulder at Beca and agreed. The two nodded and Chloe released her mother. In turn, Hailey released her.

    “It’s time we tell the truth, Beca,” the young Omega declared, facing her mate. “The Bellas are our pack. It’s time to go. We should call an emergency Bella meeting.”

    “Let’s go,” Beca replied. “I’ll text all the Bellas and we’ll tell them.”

    The pair held hands with each other before Chloe held out her hand for her mother. She felt her mother’s delicate hand in hers and she felt a small hesitation in her mother’s grasp, but she knew it was because she was hesitant at best. Her mother had been alone for nearly five years now. Chloe knew that her mother was suffering on the inside, much like she had for a long time until Beca came around. This was what she and her mother both needed, to heal.

    “You should come and meet my friends,” Chloe told her mother, smiling softly. “Get you used to people again. Nice people. They’re my human pack, The Bellas. We sing together in competitions. That’s how I met Beca.”

    “Honey, I don’t think I can,” the older woman replied, slinging back slightly. “I don’t think that it’s a good idea. You both are fantastic, but I’m not good with humans. It’s difficult ever since I was taken. I’m often in my wolf form. I enjoy being my wolf and out in the open, hunting and everything. I’m good without going too close to humans.”

    “Just give it a try,” the young Omega asked, her cerulean blue eyes full of hope. “Maybe then, we can start to restore your memories. Eventually, we can get you home to dad and the Beale Pack.”

    “Another time perhaps,” Hailey replied, backing away slowly. “Just give me time. I just need that.”

    “Okay,” Chloe managed to whisper, wishing she could convince her mother to spend more time with her. “Beca and I will be back much later. I promise. We’ll hunt together like we used to do with the family. However, it’ll be you, Beca, and me.”

    “That’s perfect to me,” the graying Omega replied, pressing her lips to her daughter’s forehead. “I’ll be here waiting. This exact location.”

    “I love you, mom,” the redhead answered, closing her eyes as she felt her mother’s lips on her forehead. “I missed you so much.”

    “I missed you too and I’m never leaving again,” Hailey stated, stepping away from her daughter. “Now, you go and deal with the Bellas. I’ll be here waiting for you. We’ll gain my memories back another time. Promise me you’ll come back to me.”

    “I promise, mom,” she said, gently. “I’ll be back to see you.”

    With that, Chloe and Beca took their leave and started towards the University. She hoped that this wasn’t the last time that she was going to see her mother. The redhead knew that there was a chance her mother might run, but she hoped that she wouldn’t. The young Omega followed behind her mate, keeping close by her Alpha. Looking back occasionally, her blue eyes meeting her mother’s ever so often. She kept the image of the graying redhead in her mind as she continued to walk.

    Chloe knew in that moment that things were going to settle down and that once she told the truth to the Bellas, along with Beca, that things would be perfect. She would be free to live her life with her mate, bring the Beale Pack back together, and she could visit home again. To see her father and brother again was all she wanted. She missed her family and hadn’t heard news of the pack in many years. She’d finally be able to see her cousins after so long. As soon as she thought of all the family see missed, her blue eyes started to water.

    “You’ll see her again, Chlo,” Beca stated, as she continued to walk. “Now that we know where her den is, you can visit her more often.”

    “I know,” the redhead replied, following the Alpha closely.

    “C’mon, Beale,” the brunette held out her hand for her mate to take hold of. “Let’s go to that meeting. We’ll get that done and then we’ll come back to see her if you feel up to it.”

    “Promise,” Chloe asked, taking Beca’s hand.

    “Promise,” Beca agreed.

    That was a promise she was going to hold onto and knew that when Beca promised something that it would happen. The Omega jogged a few steps to catch up to the younger Bella. As the two walked, Chloe kept quiet. Her mind was thinking about how to explain their situation. How were they going to explain this to the other Bellas without sounding crazy? Maybe they could do what they did last time around. Have one of them be in wolf form while the other explains and turn back into a human. Chloe wasn’t sure what to do for the reveal because, without it, the two would seem like they were insane. They would be talking about things that were considered fairy tales and myths.

    “Talk to me, Chlo,” Beca declared, looking up at her mate with curiosity in her stormy blue eyes.

    “How are we going to reveal this to the girls,” she questioned, worrying about how this was going to happen. “We didn’t mean to reveal it to Stacie and Fat Amy. They kinda followed us and found out.”

    “I know, babe. Let’s just play this by ear. We’re gonna tell them the truth, okay? We’ll figure out how when we get there. Just take a deep breath and relax.”

    “It’s not every day we tell our friends that were something out of a myth,” Chloe replied, chuckling softly.

    “Don’t worry. It went well last time,” Beca laughed, “We have nothing to worry about. I promise you.”

    The redhead hummed in agreement and the two walked towards the auditorium where they had called the emergency meeting. They opened the door to find all of their human friends sitting around and relaxing, waiting for the two of them to arrive. Chloe felt her heart leap in her chest. She wasn’t sure how this was supposed to go considering the two experiences she had in revealing herself to humans.

    Her mate was pumping pheromones of comfort and she relished in the scent. Her heart rate went down slightly and her nerves were less intense. Chloe knew that she had to believe that things would be fine. The redhead sighed as the two moved towards the group. The Omega looked at Stacie and Fat Amy, both girls had a look of knowing and support. She knew that the two of them would have her and Beca’s back, which was was eternally grateful for. All she could do was stand there and her mouth slightly ajar.

    “We’re werewolves,” Beca stated to the group before Chloe could lose her nerves and run away from this.


	18. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in 24 hours...what is this nonsense? 
> 
> YAY! The Bellas finally find out and there are some surprises along the way. 
> 
> Also, the POV switches a lot and I couldn't really type in whose POV it was. So, it'll say who is doing what for most of it. 
> 
> -Sinna

**Chapter Eighteen: Ghost**

_ “‘Cuz the world might do me in. _

_ It’s all right ‘cuz I’m with friends.” _

-Mystery Skulls

“We’re werewolves,” Beca declared, looking at all the Bellas with a serious look. 

“Werewolves aren’t real, Beca,” Jessica replied, rolling her eyes at the captain. “They’re a mythological creature. Stuff of folklore and fairy tales. We studied the subject in a folklore and culture class I had to take. It’s not real. None of those creatures are real.”

“Beca is telling the truth,” the redhead stepped backwards, pulling her shirt over her head. “I’ll show you.”

Chloe stripped her clothing and took a deep breath. She looked at her mate before feeling her whole body burn from the inside out. Growling, she gnashed her teeth together and avoided screaming out in pain. Her canines were the first to emerge and then her eyes brightened, becoming a crystal blue color. Digging her nails into the palms of her hand, the Omega grunted in pain. Her bones were breaking and transforming. Her hands were first to shift into the paws that she had grown accustom to. Her copper locks spread over her body and became her beautiful, soft fur. 

What felt like hours was only minutes and she was in her wolf form in front of her friends. Stacie and Fat Amy hadn’t seen Chloe’s form and were ecstatic. They ran over to the copper wolf and hugged her because she looked so much cuter than Beca had in her wolf form. The brunette held offense to their reaction to her mate as they had been less accepting to the brown wolf. Of course, the Alpha knew it was her scars and stance that scared them. Chloe’s stance was much more loving and sweet, which was typical of her rank. 

Beca heard her mate whimper slightly and she started to growl, her gray-blue eyes becoming red and her canines extending. She was warning them to back away from the red wolf that they had managed to draw a distressed sound from and the Alpha wasn’t going to stand for it. The two released the brunette’s mate and backed away slowly. Maybe she should have been the one to transform, knowing that she couldn’t protect the Omega as well in her human form. Yet, she knew that the girls wouldn’t hurt them on purpose. 

‘You okay, love,’ Beca asked the copper wolf. 

‘Yeah. I just didn’t like being hugged so quickly after my transformation,’ she whimpered, tucking her tail in between her legs. 

‘I’ll tell them to back off for a few minutes,’ she nodded, going back to looking like her human self. 

“Guys, give her a few minutes,” Beca stated aloud to the group. “No hugging her yet. She likes her space after transforming unless it’s me.”

“Is this because you two are mates,” Fat Amy asked, looking between the two of them. 

“Yes and no,” the brunette replied to the Australian Bella. “Chloe doesn’t like people getting too close. The only reason I can is, yes, because I’m her mate.”

“Mates are like the werewolves’ form of marriage, right,” Jessica questioned, familiar with the stories. 

“Yes. Chloe and I are mated to each other,” Beca answered, nodding her head. “It is the equivalent to marriage for wolves. That’s why we’re always together now. We stay close together because I’m her Alpha and her mate.”

“So, what is Chloe then,” Ashley was next to speak. 

“She’s an Omega in my Pack,” the brunette claimed, standing up tall and proud. 

“Isn’t the purpose of a mate to produce offspring,” the knowledgeable blonde asked, walking over to Beca and Chloe and circling them in confusion.

“It was a long time ago,” the Alpha snarled, clearly displeased with the vulture-like action being displayed by her fellow Bella. “Now, it is more to do with our personalities and whomever the wolf decides to chose. My wolf chose Chloe and Chloe’s wolf chose me.”

“Jessica, I’d stop that if I were you,” Stacie warned her, taking note of the captain’s stance. “Beca takes the circling as a threat.” 

“I can speak for myself, Stacie,” Beca snapped, her canines appearing again. “But she’s right. Circling is a threat to me. It shows a challenge. I’d stop it if I were you.”

Jessica stopped in front of the two and bowed her head as she had read in her class. The act of submission in front of an Alpha would calm them down. Beca’s chest still rumbled with a growl, but she relaxed significantly. The blonde in front of her knew a lot about her kind despite knowing they existed and it concerned the Alpha and her mate. Was it that she was a hunter denying knowledge of the life of the two of them or was it that her teacher was a former hunter? 

“How do you know so much about our kind,” the brunette challenged the Bella. “There is no way a human would know so much without the knowledge of a hunter.”

“My teacher gave us a book for the class,” Jessica replied, still showing a submissive stance. “It was written by him. He said that he pinpointed many traditions from the folklore and myths that we saw. Dr. Martinez knew a lot about the myths and folklore saying his parents raised him in a household to believe anything was possible. 

“So, he would absorb all the stories from these notebooks that his parents kept and put them into a book that he later published. It is only used in the school because many other colleges don’t offer the course, saying it is useless to many studies. Archeology, however, demands that we study the folklore and myths that come up in history.” 

“He comes from a family of hunters,” Beca sighed, putting her hand on her forehead. “Chloe, do you know of the Martinez family?”

‘No, there’s no records of a Martinez family of hunters,’ Chloe whinned. ‘Mind you, there are no records for hunters. We don’t keep records, but that should change. We should keep a log of hunters. Bring it to the elders. Let them decide what the packs are going to do. I mean, Dr. Martinez hasn’t hurt our kind as of yet. He’s been with the school since I’ve been here or perhaps longer.’

“Okay, so, he’s not a threat,” the brunette replied, moving her hand through her hair. “We still need to make sure that he’s not going to draw attention to our kind. Conor and I will have a conversation with this teacher and make sure that he makes his students believe that it’s just folklore and myths.” 

“Oh,” Jessica claimed, perking up finally from her submissive stance. “He tells us that this is all just a hoax. No such creatures exist. At least, that’s what he says. I have the book in my room. I can show you all.”

“He must have turned his back on the hunter lifestyle,” the Alpha declared. “He must of disliked the idea of hunting. He enjoys creatures enough to write a book, but claims it is all fiction. Still, I want Conor and I to sit down with this teacher.” 

‘I agree,’ Chloe barked, pressing her head against Beca’s outer thigh. ‘But I want to be there when you do.’

‘I don’t want you near this situation,’ Beca growled, disagreeing with her mate. ‘I want you as far away from this as possible. Go hang out with your mom while Conor and I do this. One hunter can’t take on two Alphas at a time. You know that. It took several hunters to take down an Omega. So, relax. I promise I’ll be fine.’

‘Becs, I want to be there when it happens. You know I can scent better than you,’ the red wolf replied, baring her fangs at her mate in disapproval. ‘I can make sure he’s alone and keep you all from getting ambushed.’ 

‘Fine,’ the Alpha relented and allowed Chloe to come with her when it happened. ‘But first sign of danger and you run. You’re faster than I am. So, you’d be able to get help faster. Understood?’

‘Understood,’ she agreed, bowing her head to her mate. 

“But I don’t understand,” Cynthia Rose finally spoke up. “How did the both of you become werewolves? I mean I think we would have noticed with Beca becoming as hostile as she is with you.” 

“She’s become worse,” Stacie replied to her question. “It’s kinda concerning. It was threatening when she was a wolf, but I could understand why she was defensive then. I did appear like I was threatening Chloe. This time, Chloe whimpered and Beca became defensive. Not sure why.” 

“I know why,” Jessica replied. “She’s picking up on Chloe’s distress and it’s coming out in a form of rage. It’s simple. Her Alpha is all about protecting her mate. That’s her main priority besides her pack. Chloe is the most important wolf to her. Of course she’s going to become defensive when Chloe’s nervous. I could sense that she was really nervous when she walked in.” 

“Her pheromones are signaling me to protect her,” Beca agreed, nodding in thanks to the blonde. “I’m sorry. It’s just overpowering. I know you all aren’t trying to hurt Chloe or me, but her scent is calling me to be protective. Normally I’d turn into a wolf and I’d lay down with her, but we need to be able to communicate and talk about this.” 

“Makes sense, I guess,” CR dismissed the subject. “But that’s not answering my question. How’d you become one?” 

“Chloe was born into the Beale pack up north and I was turned by a former Alpha,” the Alpha declared. “When I turned, Chloe helped me deal with all that was happening. In turn, I helped her get away from her former Alpha.” 

“Who was this former Alpha,” Lily whispered. 

“Sheila,” Beca snarled. “My stepmother. She’s now an Omega in my pack. The Elders took her Alpha powers and gave them to my former Beta, Conor. He definitely deserved to be Alpha. Sheila abused her powers and it was a clear choice for the Elders. They gave me her pack and Conor now runs my old pack. He’s a well respected Alpha from what I’ve been told by Reina.” 

“Maybe we should meet the packs,” Ashley retorted, looking at the red wolf cowering next to the proud Alpha. 

“One day, perhaps, but for now...no,” Beca firmly stated, her decision made on the matter. “It wouldn’t be safe for any of you. All of the wolves are on high alert since we all know one hunter is in town with her husband and child. We’re not all too thrilled with the ideas of humans.” 

“Yet, you’re telling us that you’re both werewolves and telling us everything about it,” Jessica questioned, curious as to why. 

“Yes,” the smaller brunette claimed. “Chloe and I wanted to trust you all with our secret. We felt that we’ve been dishonest with you all for a long time and you guys are like a pack to us. So, we decided that it was high time that we told you.” 

“Well, thanks,” the group replied sans Stacie and Fat Amy. 

“But wait...how did you two already know,” Cynthia Rose asked, looking at the two other human Bellas. 

“We may or may not have followed them and found out after Beca transformed into her wolf and demanded answers,” Fat Amy managed to mumble without taking a breath. 

“What,” all of the girls wanted clarification. 

“We followed them and found out,” Stacie took over. “We wanted answers and we got them. So, we’ve known for almost three months now.” 

“And you didn’t tell any of us,” Cynthia yelled, clearly a little upset. 

“It wasn’t our places to tell you guys,” Stacie retorted, raising her voice slightly. 

Chloe stepped towards Cynthia Rose, snarling with her hackles rising. The Omega finally had gained a bit of confidence and wasn’t too happy with CR going after Stacie like that. It had been her fault that the two of them hadn’t told anyone. The red wolf was stopped by a hand on her back and looked back to see Beca’s eyes her famous crimson red color. Backing up, the Omega sat down and watched as her mate confronted this. 

“She was following my directions,” the Alpha curled her lip up as she spoke. “I told her not to tell anyone and I thank her for listening to my request. Yes, she could have told any of you this, but she was loyal and that’s all I can ask for in a packmate and friend. Now, I’d discontinue this fight. Threatening my Beta is a bad idea.”

“Beta,” Stacie was confused at first, but then understood. “Thanks, B.” 

“You’ve earned it,” Beca replied, smiling softly at the taller brunette. “You too Fat Amy.” 

“I’m second in command along with Big Tits,” Fat Amy cheered. “I can’t believe my sexy ass was chosen as Beta.” 

“Calm down, Amy,” the brunette laughed, rolling her eyes. “We aren’t werewolves. So, the ranking isn’t official. She’s just comparing us to her Betas of her pack. We’re a part of her human pack and those would be our ranks if she got to chose.” 

“Well, that’s disappointing,” the Australian replied, crossing her arms. “I was hoping for this to be official so I could start bossing people around.” 

“You already do that,” Stacie replied. 

“Fair enough,” she shrugged, laughing. 

Beca had gone back to watching Cynthia Rose and Jessica closely with Chloe doing the same behind her, both seeming to be upset with how the Bella approached the situation. The red wolf was more upset than the brunette was in that moment, which was confusing for all the others. However, Beca understood the copper wolf had yet to fully trust the rest of the Bellas. They weren’t as close to her now as Stacie and Fat Amy were. They were just being brought into the pack and Chloe was just as protective as Beca was. 

“Chloe, enough,” Beca snarled in warning. “Cynthia Rose was asking for clarification and Jessica learned everything from a former hunter. It’s done. Okay? They’re part of our pack too.” 

‘I just don’t like how she talked to Stacie,’ Chloe howled. 

“I know, but CR didn’t mean it and Jess is being super helpful,” Beca replied. “Now, we’re all a pack here. We’ve got to learn to trust that our pack will solve its problems and help us in return. Okay?”

‘Okay,’ the red wolf snorted, releasing the tension in her body. ‘Sorry.’ 

“Sorry, dude,” the brunette spoke for both her and Chloe. “We’re both on edge.” 

“It’s chill,” CR replied, shrugging. “I’m just coming into the pack. You’ve got to learn to trust me with the pack’s secrets first. You’d probably act the same way if the roles were reversed.” 

“We’d protect you,” Beca replied, “just like Stacie. It’s just she’s known longer and we’ve learned to trust her. I didn’t have a pleasant reaction to Stacie when she found out. In fact, I nearly attacked her. So, be grateful I’ve not nearly attacked anyone so far. If any of you were wolves, I would have already displayed dominance and fought you. I’m approaching this as human as I can since my transformation.” 

A silence fell over the group as they took in that information. They realized that the Alpha before them wasn’t the small human that they had known for the past two years. No, before them was a strong, yet small Alpha werewolf. She stood there in pride of her power. Beca was more intimidating that she had been as a human. They hadn’t realized this until now. 

“Can I ask what it’s like,” Jessica asked. “I mean becoming one of them…”

“It’s weird,” the Alpha thought carefully. “It’s like your body is betraying you. The pain you feel in the most intense pain you’ll ever feel. You feel like ever cell in your body is burning and threatening to kill you with the fire. You tell yourself that if you don’t listen to the change, you can die. So, you breath through the pain and let yourself go wherever the pain is. It feels like days when it’s really an hour or less. However, the pain you feel is so immense that you forget where you are. 

“Finally, when you do finish the shift, you think it’s all a dream. That in no way is this real. So, you hunt and find your way through familiar surroundings. You finally close your eyes to rest in your wolf form and wake up the next day in your bed. All you can think is that you’ve gone insane until the next forced transformation a month later. You go through the same pain, but less. The transformation is faster than it was the last time, but it still feels longer than it is. 

“It doesn’t fully get better, but it gets easier. My transformation still hurts and so does Chloe’s. Both of us experience pain, but it’s easier to manage and it’s a faster process each time. I’ve gotten mine down to about five minutes and Chloe’s is mere seconds. In the end of it all, it’s a curse and a blessing. I can protect everyone I care about a bit easier, but it hurts like hell.” 

“Sounds awful,” the blonde stated, feeling bad for the two of them. “Sorry you had to transform into your wolf for us to believe you guys, Chloe.” 

Chloe snorted and did a small shake of her head, signifying that it was no big deal. She had been planning for one of them to become a wolf. So, it wasn’t like she hadn’t already figured that she would go through the short amount of pain that she had to go through each time. Plus, it would be easier for her to get around for a little while and made it easier for her to fall asleep at night. The Omega finally relax and knew that they were just curious, but Jessica was going to be helpful with the class that she had taken. The blonde seemed to know things that Chloe might not even know about their kind. 


	19. Little Pistol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get introduced to some other Alphas of the Georgia packs. Things get intense between Beca and one of the Alphas. I wanted to show some dominance and badassness to one of our favorite Bellas. 
> 
> This chapter is kinda just thrown together and hopefully you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> -Sinna

**Chapter Nineteen: Little Pistol**

_ “And I want brimstone in my garden _

_ I want roses set on fire.” _

-Mother Mother

After telling the Bellas, things had calmed down significantly. Beca had looked into the teacher that Jessica had told her about, but they had nothing to fear from him. All had become calm and Chloe was helping her mother remember all the memories the witch had taken from her. It was a long, grueling process, but it seemed to be working. After two months, Hailey Beale was almost ready to return back to the Beale Pack up in Pennsylvania, which she knew that Chloe was sadden by. Normally that would mean that Beca would be staying home with her mate, but she had to leave Chloe at Barden. The brunette had pressing matters to attend to regarding the packs in Georgia. 

The meetings were held in a small cavern, the stalactites dripped water down to the ground and puddles were gathered below their feet. A very secluded part of the cavern where few humans dared to enter was where their meetings were held and Beca loved the sounds that were all around her, except for the annoying sounds of the Alphas snarling while they bickered. The darkness that surrounded them was pleasant, but they insisted on bringing a source of light. Small candles lit up their surroundings, their flames flickering against the stalagmites and stalactites of the cavern. They, also, brought chairs for them to be able to sit during the meetings that could take hours. Currently, the Eastern Alpha was bored with all that was going on and enjoyed the dancing of light against the walls of smooth rock. 

She hated the regular meetings between the packs and the Northern Pack and Southern Pack were currently in a debate regarding territory and prey. Beca, alone, sat and huffed in annoyance over such a small matter. The two alpha wolves were currently about to fight each other, yet she couldn’t care less. Her mind was back home with her mate and her packs. All she wanted to do was leave this stupid gathering between the packs. However, to avoid war, they brought the four packs together to make sure they talked through the news of their packs and anything that troubled them in neutral territory. 

“Can we all agree that we stay in our territories,” Beca snarled, clearly agitated with the two other Alphas acting like pups. “It’ll make everything easier and avoid confrontations like these, pointless and annoying.” 

“This doesn’t involve the Eastern Pack,” the Northern Pack leader growled, turning to face the smaller Alpha. “You should keep your nose out of true wolves business. Unlike you turned wolves, we’ve been at this much longer.” 

“Well, you old shit, I was changed by a ‘true wolf’ and I beat her,” the brunette stood up and walked towards the other Alpha. “What makes you think I won’t beat your ass? I may have been turned by a bite, but I’m a strong, cunning Alpha and I won’t be afraid to fight you. So, I suggest we go with my idea of sticking to their own territory and leave it at that.” 

“Prey is scarce in the North,” John, the Alpha, stated through gritted teeth. “We need to hunt elsewhere.” 

“Then I shall share the northern part of my territory with you,” the Eastern Alpha declared. “There is plenty of prey in the Eastern territory. I don’t see why I cannot share with you. However, if you overstep your welcome, I’ll tear your throat out where you stand, am I clear?” 

“Crystal clear,” the older Alpha agreed, backing away from Beca and bowing his head. 

“Good,” she replied, moving back to her chair and sitting down. “Now, can we move on? This is getting tedious and I’d rather like to go home to my mate, who is missing me and I miss her. So, I’d appreciate if we would speed this up.” 

“Other than the territory invasion, I have nothing to report,” the Southern Alpha declared, glaring at John out of the corner of her eye. 

“Everything in the Western Pack is perfect,” Conor happily reported. If he had a tail, he would be expressing his happiness by wagging it a mile a minute. “We’ve even got pups arriving soon. Two of our Betas are expecting and we could not be happier.” 

“That’s fantastic, Conor,” Beca chirped, clearly excited by this news. She had a new pack, but she did miss Reina and the others. “Congrats to the Betas. As for the Eastern Pack, we’ve welcomed a few new wolves into the pack. Many loners have been appearing on our borders and are welcomed into the pack with open arms. We have no pups to report as of yet. We have no issues with any of the other packs. All seems to be well in our territory.” 

“Is it wise to bring it wolves you know nothing of,” Rachel of the Southern Pack asked, curious about this new Alpha’s ways. 

“They go through a probational period,” the young Alpha claimed, curling her lip slightly. “If they try anything within that time frame, they are exiled from my lands. However, if they try anything after, they are killed where they stand or taken to the Elders. It’s completely dependent upon the severity of their crime.” 

“At least you have a system to letting the loners in your pack,” the Northern Alpha replied snidely. His voice was clearly full of disdain for Beca. “However, it might become your downfall if you let too many in your pack. Loners speak of the packs that let them into their ranks. It becomes known throughout the lands and many will travel miles for a chance to be in a pack again. A wolf is strongest in a pack. For the strength of the pack is the wolf and the strength of the wolf is the pack.” 

“The law of the jungle,” Beca knew what the Alpha meant by his statements. “I’m well aware. That is why I’ve turned away several already. They came to my territory and I refused them. As Alpha, I am able to decide who seems fit for the pack.”

“Now, what of your Omega mate,” the Northern Alpha asked, clearly trying to make a point to drag a fight from the smaller woman. 

“What of my mate,” the brunette snarled, getting agitated. 

“Has she provided pups yet,” he questioned, smirking at her reaction.

“No,” she snapped, wondering why he had even asked that question. “She may be an Omega, but Omegas aren’t only meant to bare pups. Unlike some of you think, Omegas are necessary for other things as well.” 

“An Alpha without an heir is no threat,” John stated, clearly challenging her. “How do you expect to run a pack when you cannot produce offspring?” 

“First of all, I’m a junior in college and she is a senior in college,” the brunette growled, standing once again. “Second off, my mate and I are both female. It ain’t gonna happen unless one of us magically grows a dick. Third, if you challenge me again, I’ll make sure you can’t produce any more heirs. So, fuck off.” 

“You don’t scare me, young pup,” he laughed, his eyes glowing crimson. “Maybe I’ll do the job for you.” 

Beca felt threatened by his last statement and responded in suit. She shifted faster than she had ever before, her body felt on fire for only a brief moment. Her clothing was torn from her body as she turned and the brown wolf leaped at his throat, pinning him to the ground. She snapped her jaws at his throat, her breath at his neck. She felt his heart racing against her one paw. Snarling, her teeth were mere centimeters away from ripping into his neck. If they weren’t in neutral ground or at this gathering, she would have killed him for how he was acting. However, she refused to let him bring war upon her pack. 

The chocolate colored wolf stood over him for a few moments, snarling and declaring her dominance. She knew that she wasn’t a “true wolf” like the man underneath her paws, but that meant she had to fight harder to prove herself as an Alpha. She wasn’t going to step down without giving him something to remember her by, which made her one of the most dangerous wolves out there. The Eastern Alpha snarled and decided it was enough. Willing herself to transform back into her human form, she growled in pain. The fire once again threatening her body as she shifted from one form to another. She snapped her teeth shut at the air around her, making a loud, clashing sound.

Once she shifted back, Beca looked him in the eyes. She finally spoke to him in her most threatening tone, “If you come near me or my mate, I’ll kill you and take over your pack. I’ll make sure that your Beta is dead and so are your heirs. Your pack will die off if you ever do anything to upset me ever again. Do you understand?”

She watched as the whimpered Alpha nodded at her and she released her grip, standing up. “I won’t come near you or your mate,” was all he could say in response. His heart was beating very fast and she knew he was afraid of the small Alpha. Smirking, Beca looked into his eyes and flashed her crimson eyes, showing his status to him. “You are still welcome to my offer of hunting prey in the northern part of our territory. However, if you ever go any further towards my territory, I will rescind my offer and I will kill you,” was what she snarled as she spoke, her fangs ready to tear his throat open. 

Beca released that she was as naked as the day she was born and requested that this meeting end. The other Alphas agreed and let her leave, knowing that she wasn’t afraid to hurt them in a meeting. The brunette grabbed her pack that she had brought with her and put on her spare clothing that she was currently thankful that she packed. After she put on her clothing, the young Alpha navigated through the maze and made her way out of the cave. 

Beca was grateful that it was dark out and she didn’t have to adjust her eyes to the bright sun. She knew that with the hostility between her and the Northern Alpha, it could have been disastrous if her eyes had to adjust. After this meeting, all Beca wanted to do was run home to her mate and make sure nothing bad had happened. The Alpha walked towards her car and got in. Starting the engine, she started the two hour drive home. 

On her drive, all she could think of was how she was going to explain the meeting to Chloe. Another Alpha had threatened her because the two didn’t have children. Beca was right about every point she said. There was no possible way for the two of them to produce offspring as they were both female. If this was how the other Alphas were going to treat her, she had to come up with something. The brunette knew that she had to prepare herself for what was bound to happen. Beca gripped the wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white. 

The Alpha, when she finally arrived home, got out of her car and looked at the lit up house she had become familiar with. With a click of a button, the alarm went off alerting her to the fact her car was locked. As she stood beside her car, she wondered what she was going to tell Chloe. Beca sighed and walked up to the front door with her keys in her hand. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside the house and was welcomed home by the mass of the Bellas swarming to her. She gave a small smile and allowed herself to be led into the living room. 

“So, what happened with the rest of the Alphas,” Jessica asked, sitting on one of the chairs in the spacious room. 

“Well, let’s just say I need to talk to Chloe first,” the brunette stated as she stood in the middle of the room, looking around for the beautiful, tan redhead.  “Have you seen her?” 

“She’s upstairs,” the blonde motioned to the stairs. “She’s been acting weird. Maybe you talking to her will help whatever is going on with her.” 

“This is the first time we’ve really been away since we mated,” Beca sighed, running her hand through her hair quickly. “So, she might be going through a withdrawal of some kind. Maybe she’s sick or worse...”

“Stop talking, cap.” Stacie replied, a soft laugh accompanied her words. “Go to Chloe. None of us have been able to get her to relax.” 

“Thanks for the warning,” the Alpha thanked the girls and started up the stairs. “I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow once Chloe and I are rested and have a conversation. I promise things will be fine.”

As she climbed the stairs, her mate’s scent was heavy and thick as she walked. It called to her like a beacon in the night, lighting a desire inside her to be with the Omega. The Alpha could barely breath as she walked up the stairs. Her eyes shifted temporarily to her crimson color as she finished her trek up the stairs. Beca turned the doorknob to Chloe’s room and opened the door. The Omega was currently a whimpering mess, sweating and shaking. She looked like she was broken and small, which concerned the Bella co-captain.

“Chlo,” the brunette called quietly to her mate. 

“Becs,” the redhead questioned, her voice soft unlike normal. 

“What’s wrong,” Beca asked, hoping she was alright. 

“I’m fine,” Chloe stated, looking up from her sheets at the Alpha.

“The girls are telling me otherwise,” she declared, her left eyebrow lifting slightly. 

“Honestly, I was expecting this,” the Omega retorted, getting out from under the sheets. Dropping the subject, Chloe asked “so, how was the meeting?”

“Not good,” the younger Bella sighed. “The Northern Alpha threatened my status as an Alpha because I don’t have an heir. He’s basically challenging my rank and the pack.”

“Well, it seems ridiculous,” Chloe snarled, curling her lip up slightly. “He should know we’re freshly mated, we’re both still in college, and we’re both female. It’s stupid that he even brought it up. Listen, you’re an amazing Alpha. Everyone that’s become our pack knows this. From what I understand, we have a larger pack than the North does. He’s just afraid that you’re a better Alpha than he is.”

“Still, he threatened to do the job for me,” she snapped, her blue eyes turning crimson once more. “You’re my mate.”

“You can say that I’m yours,” the redhead purred out. 

“You’re mine,” Beca replied, nuzzling her mate’s neck. “I’m yours, too.”

“As long as you know that,” she teased, letting herself feel the comfort of her Alpha. 

The brunette nipped at her neck gently and felt her beast trying to come forward. She managed to push the beast down and took in her mate’s heavy, addictive scent. It was definitely stronger than it had been before she left. Questions popped up in the Alpha’s mind. What did Chloe mean when she said that she had been expecting this? Something was telling her not to ask her mate what she meant, but her rational mind told her to ask. Her rational mind won because she stopped and looked up at her mate, her nose still pressed against her mate’s addictive, tan neck.

“What did you mean when you said you were expecting this,” Beca asked, breathing in her mate’s scent. 

“I’m in my cycle,” the redhead replied. “I knew it was coming. I write down when I’m due for it.”

“Cycle,” was all Beca could manage to ask. 

“My estrus cycle or heat,” Chloe claimed. “I’m broadcasting pretty strong. I get uncomfortable at best, but it’s nothing like rumored. I don’t go insane or become more of a sex addict. This, right here, is all that happens. I just didn’t want to bother the girls because there is nothing they can do. I mean, there really isn’t anything you can do either. It’s just a normal part of being our kind.” 

“I’m sorry, love,” Beca replied, kissing her mate softly. “I wish I could help.”

“Just hold me,” the redhead whispered, drawing the brunette close to her body. “That’ll help a bit.”

“I’m okay with that,” the Alpha laughed, curling up with Chloe on the queen sized bed as the littlest, big spoon out there. 

“We can’t seem to get a break, can we,” Chloe joked, holding her mate’s pale, slender arms close to her body. 

“No, we can’t,” the brunette mumbled into her Omega’s tan neck, closing her eyes as she relaxed. “I don’t think anything will come from the Northern Alpha. He seems too weak to be one to challenge anyone, let alone try anything against me. I’ve offered for him to take our northern hunting ground.” 

“But, Becs, that’s your favorite,” she stated, concern lacing her tone. 

“I know,” Beca responded, no anger or hatred in her voice. “But they’re starving in his pack. I can’t let them suffer when we have plenty of prey in our hunting grounds.”

“You can be too nice,” the Omega chided, turning her head slightly to try a look at Beca. 

“That’s what they kept telling me,” the Alpha growled, sour about what people perceived her as. “I feel like people keep telling me I’m a pushover as an Alpha. I mean the Northern Alpha was basically threatening me because he thought that I was too soft. That I wouldn’t stand a chance against him.” 

“You’re a strong Alpha,” Chloe soothed, pumping out calming scents. “However, you took in wolves that didn’t have a home. You gave the Northern Alpha a hunting ground, which he is just going to abuse and there will be no prey left there. He’ll eventually come knocking on our door asking for another piece of our territory.” 

“I’m well aware of what might happen,” Beca retorted, still a little upset with the situation. “If he does, he will not be allowed another hunting ground. Our Pack needs our other grounds. I’ve given him a one time offer, much like I extended for the new members of the Pack. If they go against me during their probation period, I will exile them. If they go against me after, I kill them. I think it is fair enough. I won’t allow my Pack to be abused or harmed, but I won’t allow those seeking help no way to find it.” 

“How’d I get an Alpha like you,” the redhead mused, closing her eyes. 

“Luck and determination,” Beca deadpanned, sighing after she spoke. “Maybe a shower incident had something to do with it.” 


	20. In the Air Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the greatest, but eh. Chloe and Beca have some moments. There is some teasing and some fun stuff. 
> 
> Listen, the updates will be slow. My mother is currently in the hospital and I am going to be taking care of the wonderful woman. She's the only parent I've got left and her health is declining slowly. That means I'm in the process of dealing with finding a job over by her, moving, and helping her with things around the house. Also, we're preparing for Hurricane Irma.
> 
> Thanks for your support and love!   
> -Sinna

**Chapter Twenty: In the Air Tonight**

_ “I can feel it coming in the air tonight… _

_ Well, I’ve been waiting for the moment all my life.” _

-Phil Collins

The morning came and Beca had just finished emailing Chloe’s professors, informing them that the redhead wasn’t going to be in class. She went back to the bed, crawled into the sheets, and curled up with her beautiful mate. Burying her nose against the redhead’s neck, Chloe’s scent was thick and nearly choking the brunette, but at least she knew why. With Chloe in heat, the Alpha decided that it was best if the two stayed in the Bellas’ house. If the Omega was in the house by herself, Beca wouldn’t be able to protect her and she disliked that idea very much. So, it would make Beca feel better and less likely to get into trouble, which she knew both she and Chloe had a knack for. With the threat from the Northern Pack, the younger Bella decided that she was just going to stay with her for protection. 

“Becs,” the redhead’s voice raspy and thick with tiredness. “What time is it?”

“Too early for you to be awake,” she quipped. “Go back to sleep.” 

“I should go to class,” Chloe replied, yawning. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Beca stated, moving her mate’s beautiful red curls away from her face. “I emailed your professors and told them that you’d be missing classes for the next few days. They sent the assignments to your email and we’ll work on them later. Right now, I want you to rest.” 

“Mmkay,” the Omega mumbled as she went back to sleep.

“I’ll be here when you wake up, okay,” the Alpha cried, her stormy eyes watching the heat-stricken redhead as she struggled. 

There was no way that she was going to let Chloe suffer and let her go to classes. She had never experienced her estrus cycle, but from what it looked like, it was fairly disorienting at best. If she had let the Omega go to class, she would be a terrible mate. The brunette placed a small kiss on the tan beauty’s cheek and let her sleep. Beca had never felt so protective of another being before and it was becoming stronger with Chloe being in heat and the Northern Pack’s Alpha claims against them. Her Alpha was screaming for her to claim her mate and make sure the world knew that Chloe was Beca’s Omega and Beca was Chloe’s Alpha. 

They were two halves of a whole and they were destined to be together. That’s why the brunette was fighting the beast inside. Right now, her beautiful Omega needed Beca to be the calm, level-headed Alpha she was on a good day. Taking a deep breath, she let her mate’s scent soothe her for the time being. Closing her eyes, she hoped that sleep would come to her. Yet, she felt just as restless as she did with her eyes open. Wishing that she could go on a run, she knew that she didn’t want to leave Chloe’s side for long. With the travel time and all, she would be gone for two hours and that was far too long. 

Her beast was clawing inside her, demanding the redhead’s wolf submit and wear her mark. Yet, Beca wasn’t going to allow herself to be controlled by the urges. Maybe if she went downstairs for a moment to clear her mind, she would be less enthusiastic about this. Getting up, she knew that the redhead would be sleeping for a little while and it would give her a short amount of time to be downstairs for. Her mate’s thick pheromones were playing a dangerous game with her mind and she didn’t like it. 

Beca stood up from the bed, making sure to not to disturb the redhead, and made her way downstairs. Breathing less fragrant airs was a relief for her and calmed her Alpha just a small amount. Finally able to relax, the brunette went to the kitchen to find a meal to consume. She found herself wishing for something to busy her teeth, which she assumed was thanks to her episode that she had just had upstairs with her mate. Shuffling through the fridge, she found nothing. 

Snarling, she was frustrated and her irritability wasn’t getting any better. The beast was still feral and ready for the attack. Slamming her fist on the marble counter, the black, gray, and white table-top broke down the center and caved in. Her wrist and all other body parts were fine, but once it happened, she realized how badly she had just acted. All the girls, including Chloe, charged down the stairs to ensure everything was okay. Beca sheepishly stood there at the counter and stared at it. 

“Beca,” the girls all screamed in unison, but she could barely pay attention after that. Her mate’s scent was calling to her and demanding things. This was what she had tried to escape from coming down here. Chloe was broadcasting too strong for her and her willpower was crumbling, which she was trying to avoid anyone seeing. However, now, everyone knew that she was in a hostile mood. 

“What’s going on Becs,” the Omega was first to speak, moving closer to the brunette. 

Beca backed up and growled softly, her canines extended and her eyes a pure crimson color. All the girls seemed frightened by this and the brunette stopped growling, trying to keep herself from scarring them further. However, her beast was still trying to claw its way to the surface. Clenching her fists, the co-captain kept her distance. 

“Babe, you’re keeping your wolf from coming out, aren’t you,” her Omega asked, watching her mate with concerned eyes. 

“I have to,” Beca declared, keeping her distance. “I don’t want to hurt you. I want to take care of you. You need me to be strong and my Alpha is making me weak.”

“Beca, your wolf is asking you to claim me, isn’t it,” Chloe questioned, moving a step forward. 

“Yes, but I don’t want to hurt you or pressure you,” the brunette snarled, hating herself for being so transparent. “I want you to be happy and comfortable.”

“You’d know what would help,” her mate replied, taking another set forward.

“What,” the Alpha hesitantly asked. 

“For you to give in,” the beautiful redhead whispered confidently. 

The brunette was no longer making human sounds. Her wolf was partially out and taking more control with each passing second. Feeling a hand grab hers, she let herself be led up the stairs. In a daze, she realized she was back in Chloe’s room and the door was shut behind her. The Alpha’s wolf finally made its appearance with a vengeance. Chloe presented her neck in willing submission to Beca. 

“Are you sure,” Beca managed to ask, waiting for her Omega to give her the okay. 

“Yes,” the redhead claimed, still showing her neck to accept her Alpha’s claim. 

“If you ever want me to stop, please tell me. I don’t want to hurt you,” the Alpha replied, her words full of love and dedication. 

“I want this,” she replied. “I want you. I want you to claim me.”

The brunette snapped finally and let her wolf have what it wanted. She pressed her nose against Chloe’s scent gland and took a deep breath. Beca felt like her wolf was screaming at her now and telling her to claim Chloe. However, first, she wanted to take care of her mate. Finally kissing the skin above her gland, Beca heard a soft moan come from her mate. 

“Please,” Chloe begged.

“Please what,” Beca questioned, stopping to look up at the Omega. 

“Please claim me,” she snarled, her Omega finally taking over. 

The Alpha shook her head and simply stated, “Let me do this right. Please.” 

Beca kissed Chloe’s lips gently. She let her wolf feel a bit of relief from the tension, but it wasn’t enough. Within moments, her mate deepened the kiss and Beca responded in vigor. Her Alpha was roaring for her to claim the Omega, but she suppressed it again. Pushing Chloe towards the bed, the brunette felt the redhead sit on the bed. Beca felt Chloe’s knees bend slightly and soon her mate was sitting on the bed with her legs together. Placing her knees on either side of Chloe’s thighs, she sat on her mate’s lap and placed her hands on the redhead’s chest. Lovingly, the Alpha kissed her lips once more with renewed energy. Beca felt a surge and she knew it was absolutely the wolf inside. Beca stopped and looked down at her mate before she became enraptured in her thoughts. 

She took Chloe’s disheveled look in, her mate’s pupils blown and her chest heaving. Her mate’s eyes were bright blue and her canines were extended, which was a sign that Chloe’s Omega had taken over. Beca knew that the two of them weren’t going to stop any time soon, which didn’t bother her. In fact, she was prepared to give her mate the time of her life and give her everything she needed. Smirking as she scanned her mate, the Alpha couldn’t help, but fall in love all over again. She was a broken woman without Chloe and claiming her would solidify their mating. 

“Claim me, please,” the redhead whined. “I’m begging you.”

“Only if you claim me too,” Beca, leaning down to get level with the Omega, whispered into the shell of her mate’s ear. 

“Any Omega has never claimed an Alpha,” Chloe stated, shocked. 

“We’ll start something new,” the Alpha declared. “Do it. I trust you.”

“Okay. I’ll do it,” Chloe whispered, hesitant to mark the Alpha. 

“Are you sure,” the brunette asked, concerned. 

“You want me too,” the redhead whimpered. 

“Only if you want to, I’m not forcing you to do something you don’t want to,” Beca retorted. “You need to understand that I only want you to mark me because that proves we’re bonded. It proves that I trust you as you trust me. Marking me completes our bond. I want this, but if you don’t agree, you don’t have to.” 

“I never thought of it that way,” the tan beauty responded, feeling more relaxed. 

“So, will you?”

Beca lifted her chin and waited for the pain of her mate’s teeth tearing into her scent gland, but it never came. Looking down, she noticed that Chloe was afraid of this. Lifting Chloe’s gaze to her, the brunette smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. “Are you okay, Chlo,” was all the Alpha could ask. Her mate nodded.  This was important to her for both of them. Beca wanted her mate to claim her too. She wanted to wear Chloe’s mark proudly, which finally came. The Alpha turned her chin up again and finally felt the Omega’s canines dig into her skin and into her muscle, permanently scarring Beca’s gland. 

Finally, once Chloe let go, Beca returned the favor and felt a new feeling forcing its way through her body. Her mind was clear and her body felt like it was light. She was forgetting the world around her and was just with her mate. She felt a connection with Chloe that she hadn’t had before. Their hearts were in sync and Beca felt a dull aching under her skin, especially in her core. She knew that it was sympathetic pain and she was experiencing Chloe’s pain. Her mate’s heat was consuming her and Beca wanted to cry. 

“This is what you’ve been feeling,” the Alpha questioned, the tears forming in her eyes. 

“Yes,” Chloe responded, looking in her mate’s stormy eyes. 

“Do you want me to help you with that,” Beca asked, hating the fact that her mate was in so much distress because of her heat. 

“Please,” the beautiful redhead cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

The brunette kissed Chloe with new fervor and started to unbutton her top, which Chloe returned in suit. Pretty soon, both of them were as naked as the day they were born. Beca stopped to look at the Omega below her. The beautiful redhead was so strong and she couldn’t help, but admire Chloe for everything. She wanted nothing more than to show her the same love and dedication that Chloe showed the world. Kissing her, she ran her left hand down her mate’s body until it reached the redhead’s slit. She stopped and waited for her mate’s consent, which came in the form of a firm nod. 

An hour passed and Chloe was finally satisfied, both coming down from their fourth and final high. Beca and her collapsed on the bed, worn from the activities. The brunette’s wolf was finally at peace and she knew that Chloe was feeling the same as she was. The two of them were curled up together, enjoying each other’s company. Nothing could compare to this moment, except for perhaps their mating. However, it hadn’t been this intense. The Alpha felt her heart beat and Chloe’s. Both were fast and erratic, slowing down with each passing moment. Her body’s energy was mixed with her mate’s. Being claimed by another soul was nothing more than extraordinary, especially considering that an Alpha had never been claimed before. 

Becoming a claimed, mated pair was something unheard of, which made this all the more difficult. With a bond so strong, it wasn’t navigational due to the fact that no one had gone there before with such a thing. Beca was the first claimed Alpha while Chloe was certainly not the first claimed Omega. However, something about being claimed was calming to Beca. Her wolf was content for the first time in a long time. Closing her eyes, the brunette let sleep overcome her. 

Waking up some time later, Beca opened her eyes to see her mate watching her sleep. Smiling, she greeted Chloe by lifting her head up and kissing her mate’s softly on the lips. With a grumble from her stomach, she realized how hungry she was and that she hadn’t had any food since before the meeting. Both her and Chloe were hungry and decided that it was high time to get something to eat. The redhead was the first to get up out of the bed, finding her clothes. The brunette watched closely as her mate found all of her clothes and put them back on.

“That’s a sight I could get used to,” Beca purred, loving every moment after this whole process. “Really, I can’t imagine anything more beautiful.” 

“Stop trying to get in my pants,” the redhead teased. “You’ve already done that, twice.” 

“And it was the best times of my life,” the Alpha stated in a loving tone. “I hope they were the same for you.” 

“You were perfect,” Chloe honestly said, leaning down and kissing her mate on the tip of her nose. “Both times. Now, I want food and we’re going to get some. So, let’s go for a run.” 

“Okay. So demanding,” the brunette deadpanned, but quickly smiled after. “Let me get my clothes and we’ll be off.” 

Beca got up off the bed and gathered her clothes. Once she slipped on her clothes, the brunette let herself be led down the stairs and toward the door. However, as they made it to the door, the pair were stopped by the other Bellas calling them from the living room. If the co-captains were being honest, they both had forgotten about their housemates during their claiming “ceremony”. Grimacing, the Alpha turned to see their friends with expectant looks on their faces. Rolling her eyes, Beca led her mate into the living room to talk with their housemates and friends. 

“They emerge from their sex den,” Cynthia Rose declared as they passed the threshold into the living room. 

“So, was it as intense as it seemed,” Stacie asked, laughing. “From what we heard, it was orgasmic.” 

“Oh fuck,” Beca sighed, hating this moment. 

“That’s certainly what happened,” the taller brunette teased. 

“I mean, while you two were bumping uglies, I think the whole world could hear you,” Fat Amy joined in, nudging Stacie on her side softly. 

“Guys, I think they’ve had enough,” Jessica stated. “Listen, next time, try not to make so much noise. I think I’m going to have to bleach my brain because ‘yes, Becs’ or ‘harder’ or ‘fuck, Chlo’ will be on infinite loop.” 

‘Did I really sign up for this,’ Beca asked, looking at Chloe with an exasperated expression. 

‘Yes. So, you need to play nice,’ the Omega replied, rolling her eyes at her mate. 

‘Fine,’ she curled her lip up slightly as she rolled her own eyes. ‘But they’re more your friends that mine.’ 

‘So, when they’re troublemakers or annoying, they’re my friends,’ Chloe joked. ‘But when they’re well behaved, they’re your friends.’

‘Isn’t that how it’s supposed to work,’ Beca teased. 

‘With us, things are never supposed to be normal,’ the redhead laughed, feeling pure adoration for all of their friends gathered in the room.

For once, it felt like the world was giving the girls a break. Beca knew that any time perhaps it would be broken, but for now, she decided to live in the moment and enjoy her life with the person she loved and the friends that gave her trouble. She knew that she was home and with her true pack. If anything, this was the way she wanted her life to be. Maybe with a few pups running around them, but the feeling of love and admiration was still there in that room. The Alpha and Omega were both giving off happy pheromones into the air as they laughed together, wishing for once their world would just stay like this.

Maybe, for once, life would let them be happy and live happy. Maybe the mates could enjoy each other’s company and not have to worry about anyone, but themselves. Life wasn’t built on maybes, but Beca decided that she would let the fates decide what was going to happen. She and Chloe were claimed and mated, which was everything that mattered to her.


	21. Seven Nation Army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, long story...this chapter is my least favorite. I wrote it and don't have the desire to re-read it or proofread it. 
> 
> I write a little bit on the rules, but don't exactly flesh them out. I'm thinking a backstory chapter on the history or maybe even a one shot. Let me know what you think. One shot or a chapter here. 
> 
> Now, as for the reason that this chapter is so late, I have a lot going on. My mom is doing a lot better at the moment, I'm about to start a full time job, and I'm settled into my new place for the most part. This won't be calm for a while, but I promise y'all that I'm not abandoning this. I might re-write it even. The first couple of chapters move too fast and I'm not happy with them, but I won't stop writing new chapters. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the support, kudos, and comments!   
> -Sinna

**Chapter Twenty-One: Seven Nation Army**

_ “I’m gonna fight ‘em off.  _

_ The Seven Nation Army couldn’t hold me back.” _

-The White Stripes

The brunette had enjoyed the reverie that came with the whole claiming thing and it seemed that it helped Chloe deal with her heat. She stated several times that week it had lessened the pain that normally overtook her body, which Beca was so thankful for. What she was even more grateful for was the sex. The amount of times that the two of them had stopped everything to have sex was unbelievable. Beca wondered how either of them were still alive at this point, but she was glad they made it out. The rest of the Bellas had been understanding about the whole situation, minus the few teases here and there. She, honestly, wouldn’t have it any other way. 

It also frightened the Alpha that she hadn’t run into any trouble as of late, considering several of the other Alphas have made threats against her and her pack. However, it had been silent and calm. It was something that she was appreciative of, but held suspicion. If she had learned anything, it was that there was always peace before a terrible storm. Beca, due to this, was always by Chloe’s side, except when they both had classes. Yet, she was not unprepared for those moments. She had several packmates in all of her mate’s classes to ensure that the redhead was safe and Chloe was well aware of the guard detail. The two had gotten into a brief debate over it.

Ultimately, the brunette had won and got her wish. It helped ease her mind if she knew that the Omega was perfectly safe even if she wasn’t around. Any Alpha knew that the way to the leader is through their mate or the people that she cared about most. The Bellas, much to their dismay, had the pack guarding them as well for their protection. Beca knew that she was going overboard on this, but it was better to be safe than sorry in the long run. Yet, she still played the cool, badass persona that many of the Bellas had grown to appreciate. 

As Beca gazed down at her computer screen, she heard all the Bellas barrelling through the door. The young Alpha rolled her eyes and looked up from the screen to see the girls wearing scowls on their faces. Clearly, they were not happy. Of course, the brunette understood their frustrations, but she didn’t care. As long as they were safe, it was what was best. No matter the argument that the girls tried, the Alpha was going to win. With that being said, they deserved to be heard and so Beca closed her laptop. 

“Go ahead,” the werewolf began, leaning back on the couch, clearly uninterested in the debate she was about to get into.

“This is not fair,” Stacie groaned, pointing at the young Beta to her left. “He cockblocked me.” 

“Go Alex,” she laughed, looking at him with mirth in her eyes. “Bonus points for you.” 

“Thank you, my Alpha,” the blonde Beta bowed his head in respect.

“You’re welcome,” she stated, turning back to Stacie before speaking again. “He cockblocked you and probably protected you from an STI. So, I think that argument is invalid. Next…” 

“I had class and teacher kicked me out because this wolf,” Jessica complained, gesturing to Toby, “had to interrupt class to secure boundaries from a human, non-wolf classmate.” 

“Okay,” Beca said, acknowledging Jessica’s very valid concern. “Now, Stacie. That’s a valid and good point. Alex was protecting you from making a bad choice. Jessica actually has a complaint that I will listen to. Jess, I’m sorry that happened. Toby, I want you to dial it down. I know I said protect the girls, but that’s taking it too far. If you smell wolf, then you can challenge boundaries. However, humans aren’t truly aware of our kind. Keep that type of stuff to a minimum.” 

“Yes, Alpha,” the young, scrawny Beta replied, bowing his head in respect to both Beca and Jessica. “Jessica, I apologize for getting you kicked out of class. I will do better.”

“That’s all I ask,” the blonde sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. “Thanks, Beca.” 

“It’s no trouble at all,” the Alpha stated, getting up from the couch and setting down her computer carefully. “Listen, I know that you all don’t like this, but there was a threat at a gathering I had with the other Alphas. Until the next meeting, which is in a week, I can’t have you all without protection. If this Alpha keeps his threats, he’s going to go after you all to get to me. He knows it’s a weakness and he’ll exploit it if he has to.”

“Aww,” Fat Amy piped up. “Cap, I didn’t know you cared so much.” 

The brunette simply rolled her eyes and started to walk away towards the kitchen. She had told herself years ago that she wouldn’t care for another person again, yet here she was caring with her whole heart. These humans and werewolves had given her something to care for, especially Chloe. Her mate had broken down her walls and found her way into Beca’s heart. The chipper Omega was the whole reason that she had started to care again and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Becs,” she heard her mate and it broke her from her thoughts. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Chlo,” she declared, turning around to face the beautiful Omega. “Honest.”

“Ever since we claimed each other,” the redhead admitted, stepping closer to the Alpha, “you’ve been acting overprotective. I talked to Reina and George. They say that you’re compensating and treating the Bellas like they’re our pups. Beca, I love you and everything, but you’ve got to let the Bellas live their lives without a bodyguard.” 

“But, what if that Alpha’s threat is real,” the brunette whined, looking down at the ground. “I have to protect them.” 

“Of course you do, babe,” the older Bella giggled softly at how maternal the self-proclaimed badass was being. “But, they are free to live their lives. Having someone follow them around 24/7 is giving them too much trouble. The girls are frustrated and --.” 

“What about you,” Beca growled, clearly disliking the current conversation. “Are you frustrated that I’m protecting everyone?”

“No,” the Omega whimpered, looking away from her mate. “I’m not saying that. I’m not challenging you on this. I’m simply saying that maybe there was another way. Have them stand outside the classroom or have them watch from a distance.” 

“I think that’s considered stalking,” the Alpha replied, sarcasm dripping from each word spoken. 

“Let them have independence, Beca, because they’re human and aren’t part of the pack,” the redhead declared, a snarl tearing through her as she spoke. “Yes, I know that you want to protect them and so do I, but your Pack needs you. They are our friends and I understand the want, but you’re endangering the lives of the wolves you swore to protect in order to protect humans. You feel a loyalty to the Bellas and so do I, but you’re not their Alpha. They aren’t like us.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” the brunette dictated, pumping out soothing pheromones. “I want you to look at them and then look at us. Yes, they don’t shift like us and they aren’t as physically strong as us, but take a closer look. The only thing that separates us from them are those two things. They have a animalistic nature like we do, but not as strong as a connection. Why do you think I was able to become such a strong Alpha? It wasn’t because I turned my back from my human nature because that would betray all that I was. I simply made more room for the beast inside. All humans have that beast in them whether they like it or not. It’s whether they listen to it or not, that’s the difference. 

“We aren’t so different from the rest of the Bellas. In fact, they’ve sworn an oath much like we have. Pack status may not matter to them, but they accept we’re their leaders. We lead them, they listen to our guidance, and we offer them a home. They may not be wolves, but this is most certainly a pack. They follow us and each of them has a role to play, whether or not you realize it. So, yes. I didn’t swear to protect them and be loyal to them like I did when I became Alpha of our Pack, but they are my human Pack. You know that and you’ve called them our human Pack before. Any of our Packs are giving my protection as an Alpha. If you don’t accept that, it’s fine. I understand, but I won’t change this. They’ve been threatened and so have you. My only wish is to protect those I know are my weakness.” 

“They won’t attack humans,” the redhead barked, her canines extending and her eyes held an anger that Beca hadn’t seen. “They aren’t allowed to attack humans unless provoked. You’re wasting the Betas’ time. Have you not read the old texts?” 

“Uh, no,” the Alpha was taken back by her mate’s furiosity. “I didn’t even know they had old texts.” 

“Shifters, werewolves, or whatever you want to call us,” Chloe began, calming herself down, “started to emerge after a curse was placed on our kind. We originally were slaves to the moon and weakened by silver, but that’s a thing of the past. The curse was lifted, but our powers remained. We’ve evolved technically. Anyways, our original ancestors, despite the call for blood, came together and created a code. It’s laws that govern our kind. Why do you think the council exists? We didn’t vote them into office. They obtained their status by being the wisest and following the code. 

“Do you think that they decided that you were right and Sheila was bad? No, she broke the rules. Those rules have governed our people for a long time and there is nothing any Alpha can do to change them. Much like your stepmother’s punishment, my exile was because of the code. I’ve accepted them and now you need to as well. We have to stop using the Betas and focus on their protection because, no matter the threat, humans will not be hurt unless they provoke an attack against them. So, let it go. Let them live their lives. A good Alpha protects everyone, but a great Alpha knows when to let things go.” 

“Chloe,” the small brunette breathed. Her mate was right. The Pack needed to come first and now that the Omega had explained why, it wasn’t because her mate didn’t value the humans that both of them had come to love. That wouldn’t be in her character, but rather it was she had love and loyalty for her Pack. “Fine. I’ll take the guards off the girls, but you will still have protection. I can’t risk it.” 

“I’m not saying to take my protection detail away,” the redhead explained, no longer challenging Beca on this. “I love the Bellas too and I know you thought that they would be in danger. I let it go on for this long because I know that you love them like family. Any shifter or human can see that, but the Code protects them. The Code doesn’t protect us. You do. So, your Pack needs you to step up and think about them. The Bellas are important and has been my human family for so long. They took me in and shaped me into the person I am, which I’m so thankful for. But, Becs, the Pack needs to have the Betas protecting our Elders and the pups. Let the humans have their lives back. The Bellas don’t doubt your love for them.” 

The silence that followed this was thick and looming over them like a dark cloud. The Alpha knew that Chloe was right, but the human in her still screamed at her to protect the ones she cared for. If her mate was telling the truth, which she had never known the redhead to be dishonest with her, then this code protected her friends. All reason and logic pointed to her discontinuing their protective detail and having all of the Betas back in Pack territory to protect the Elders and pups, but her emotions wanted her vulnerable, very human friends’ safety. But logic and reason had to win in this case, which Beca conceded to. 

“Fine,” the Alpha finally spoke, not looking at Chloe. “The protective detail on the Bellas is discontinued. I’ll have the Betas back on Pack territory by morning.” 

With that, Beca turned and walked away without another word to the Omega. She wasn’t upset with Chloe at all. She knew that the redhead had offered her council, wisdom in every word she spoke. However, emotionally, she wasn’t ready to give up protecting her human family and it hurt to think of something, anything, that could happen to them. Yet, she didn’t want the world to know that she cared for much because she had let the world crush her heart once before. 

_ Maybe a run will clear my mind,  _ the brunette thought to herself.  _ First, I have to give the Betas the orders to head back to our territory. Give them the orders to protect the Elders and pups from danger. I know they’ll appreciate going home to see their mates’ and family. Then a run by myself.  _

Beca knew the Betas gathered often in the backyard to stretch out and practice their fighting, which was exactly where she went. Her legs carried her carefully through the hallways and out the back door of the Bellas’ house. Seeing the head Beta leading drills, the Alpha smiled softly and knew it was the right choice to send them home. They needed more room to practice and they looked sad even. Beca hadn’t considered them when she had made this choice. Walking over, she stopped next to her most trusted Beta, Alana. 

The girl was young, but powerful. She had minimal scarring, mostly located on her shoulders and lower arms. Her long, chestnut hair was tied up in a bun near the top of her head. Her vibrant chocolate brown eyes held a compassion for all, including the humans. Beca had chosen her as the head of the Betas and the next in line for Alpha, but it hadn’t been for her strength. Yes, the Alpha knew that she was one of the strongest in the Pack. It was clear by her powerful scent, but it was her compassion that had drawn the brunette to chose Alana. 

“Yes, my Alpha,” the young Beta asked, not breaking eye contact from the practice. 

“Alana, you never questioned my orders when I told you to send your strongest Betas to protect these humans and, yet, you know the code protected them,” Beca declared, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’ve never once questioned my orders since I have taken over the pack and I admire that loyalty. However, I have a question to ask of you.” 

“Yes,” Alana curiously stated, a questioning tone clear as she spoke. 

“I want to know why,” the Alpha demanded, sternly overlooking her Betas. 

“Because I know that you care for these humans,” the head Beta claimed, finally looking her Alpha in the eyes. “When I was a human, I cared for them as well. I lost my friends because of what I was, but you haven’t. You must be either important to them or they’re too stupid to understand that you could kill them.” 

“I want to say that it’s because I’m important,” Beca laughed softly, her glare lessening. “But who knows? Alana, do you miss the Pack?”

“Of course I do,” the scarred Beta replied, once again looking away from Beca. “I miss my mate and my pup, but I follow orders. If you wish for the Bellas to be protected, they shall be protected. It is not my place to question you.” 

“I’m going to reward that loyalty today,” the Alpha decreed. “All of you will be heading back to the Pack territory tonight or tomorrow. It is your choice when you leave. Go home and be with your families. Your new orders are as follows: you will protect your families and the Elders. Pups and Elders are of top priority. Make sure you tell the others. I’m sure they’ll be happy to be heading home.” 

At that moment, Alana’s chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. A soft smile, unlike one Beca had seen before, adorned the Beta’s soft lips. Nodding, the Beta gave her men the orders and the Alpha could tell that her mate was right. The Betas, all of them, needed to be back in the territory with their families and friends. They didn’t belong here alongside these humans. Yes, they still had a human nature within them, but they belonged out in the open air where they could run with the pack. That was what Beca was keeping from them because of her own selfish reasons. She wasn’t thinking of the wolves’ lives that she had uprooted. 

“See to this with the same dignity and loyalty that I know you are capable of,” the Alpha declared as she walked away. “I have the upmost faith in you, Alana. Don’t disappoint me.” 

“I won’t,” the head Beta claimed, beaming as she spoke. 

“Good,” Beca replied, her voice softer and more caring. “I will check in on you all in a week to see how it’s going.” 

“Of course,” was the last reply she had heard from the Beta before she went inside the Bellas’ house. Passing her mate as she navigated through the hallways, she didn’t stop. The brunette knew that she should at least let her mate know where she was going, but something stopped her from talking to her. It wasn’t anger or disappointment, but Beca hadn’t fought with the redhead since they had met. It was humiliation and fear of losing her that made her become distant once more. Maybe a seven nation army couldn’t stop her, but her fear could.


	22. Devil's Backbone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I meant to post this two days ago...but my life is full of surprises. However, it's finally here! The next chapter! 
> 
> I've got a plot twist in the next chapter and I'm hoping that it'll be as interesting as I think it is. Fingers crossed! 
> 
> Anyways, keep being amazing!
> 
> Be excellent to each other! Party on, dudes!

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Devil’s Backbone**

_ “Give me the burden. Give the Pain. _

_ I’ll shoulder the load and I’ll swallow the guilt.” _

-The Civil Wars 

The lithe Alpha made her way into the woods, her mind still reeling over what her mate had told her. Beca knew that the Omega was right and was begging her to see reason, which is exactly what she had done. She had sent the Betas home, but still something sat wrong with her. The brunette wasn’t sure what had caused her to barely see reason. 

The light snowfall reminded her of the upcoming season and just how much the Betas were needed back on Pack lands. It was the time when prey would be scarce and they would be surviving off of humans’ food, which was heavily processed and not very pleasing for their kind. They were used to the fresh meat of deer, rabbit, and other creatures. They would become slow and lethargic at best. 

This was her first time leading anyone through something that demanded survival. Yes, she had led the Bellas to victory, but their lives hadn’t depended upon them succeeding. This was harsher and winter could be taxing on even the strongest of Alphas and could claim any of their Elders, pups, or Omegas. Something Beca wasn’t willing to risk. 

As she continued walking through the woods, she looked down at the ground. The snow was beginning to stick and didn’t had signs of stopping. She had taken the Betas away from preparing for the winter season. The Alpha had selfishly risked her Pack’s lives. This made her question if she was fit to be a leader. Was she even prepared to be an Alpha? Chloe, an Omega, had acted more like an Alpha than she had ever done. Yes, the small brunette had the strength of an Alpha and the compassion to match, but she was selfish and untrained at best. 

Not even bothering to strip of her clothing, she started to run and shifted quickly. Landing on all fours, she sprinted off. Her paws barely touching the ground as she continued blazing through the forest. Snow was trailing behind her as she ran and leaving a path for anyone to follow. It didn’t matter to her. All she wanted was release from her stress and hatred over her actions. The Alpha was panting as she ran. Her breath swirling around her as she exhaled. 

Picking up her pace, she ran until she reached the frozen river. Skidding to a stop, the wolf ended up close to the edge and stood tall. Her breathing was ragged as she caught her breath. Licking her nose, she felt a little bit better. She had finally ran her heart out and it felt right. As she stood there, she knew her intentions for the Bellas were from a place of loyalty and love, but she had to think of the Pack. 

Before she could turn to go back to the house, she noticed a tall, human male standing at the river’s edge on the other side. Beca snarled and her fur bristled on her withers. Yet, the human continued to stand there. He didn’t appear to have clothing on him and Beca immediately recognized him. It was the Alpha whom had threatened her, the Bellas, her pack, and Chloe. 

Before she could do anything, he was running off towards the river’s edge, where there was a rockbed that made the river easy to cross. He shifted into his wolf form as he ran and she followed in pursuit. The silver-brown wolf was a few lengths in front of her and reached the rockbed before she could. His muscles bunched up and he leaped easily from rock to rock until he was on the other side. Yet, the male Alpha stood there. He didn’t run off when Beca finally reached him. 

Snarling, she lept at him and pinned him easily to the ground. Her fangs poised at his throat, she watched as he turned back to his human form. Releasing him, the smaller Alpha cocked her head to the right. What was he doing? She could easily kill him as a human, but Beca refused to kill anything that resembled a human. It would lead to questions that she didn’t want to answer. 

Shifting back herself, she dismissed the fact that both of them were naked as the day they were born. This wasn’t the time or place. He was trying to negotiate something and wasn’t showing any hostility, but rather vulnerability. Most Alphas wouldn’t show this side in fear of being challenged. 

“Beca,” he nodded, showing respect for the younger Alpha. 

“Peter,” Beca snarled, still nodding her head in respect for him. “Why are you on my land?” 

“I come to ask for a truce and for your help,” Peter requested, showing no hostility nor any signs of deceit. 

“You threatened my mate, my friends, and my Pack,” the smaller Alpha declared, no longer snarling. “Why should I give you a truce?” 

“Because my Pack and your Pack would be stronger as Allies than enemies,” the graying brunet stated. “Being as stubborn as I am, I will admit to my mistakes. I’m deeply sorry for threatening you and your packs. I wanted to show I was still strong as an Alpha. Truth is...my Pack is growing smaller. Many have passed in the past few years and we have made many enemies...mostly based on my arrogance and pride. 

“You show compassion, kindness, and loyalty that I should have shown for my Pack. I, however, wanted to prove my worth as an Alpha. I was not born an Alpha. I took my status by challenging my father and defeating him. I knew that many wouldn’t follow me if I showed my Beta weakness. I started to challenge other Packs and, in turn, have gained enemies that I wish I hadn’t.”

“You expect me to risk my pack to fight the enemies that you have gained over many years,” the small Alpha claimed, her gaze stone cold and unforgiving. “I will give you your truce, but I will not create an alliance with you. My Pack comes first. Your problems are just that. Yours. I will not fight for your, but I will not fight against you. But I swear this to you...if you ever decide to threaten anything that I hold dear, I will kill you where you stand. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal,” he responded, clearly threatened and a little frightened. 

“I’ve not killed another soul yet,” she snarled. “That won’t stop me however. I nearly killed my stepmother over her treatment of my father and my mate. She survived because she surrendered in the duel. So, don’t try me.”

“Of course,” Peter stated, submissive pheromones in his scent. 

“Good,” the brunette spat, dominance radiating from her scent. “Now, you have my permission to leave my lands. If you ever come unannounced again, I won’t be as friendly. Now, leave.” 

“Very well,” he agreed, turned on his feet. “But remember this, the strength of the Pack is the wolf and the strength of the wolf is the Pack. Our Packs would be stronger together.” 

“My Pack is strong and large,” she growled, her fingernails growing into claws and her canines extending. “Yours has dwindled and is weak now. Yours has the ability to die off. Mine still has plenty of strong wolves and we will survive this winter. Will yours?” 

“With your help, we would,” he admitted. “Without it, we will surely fail.”

“I understand that this is a huge deal for you,” Beca cleared her throat as she spoke. “However, like I said, my Pack is my priority. I will not make the same mistake that I made before. I’m not responsible for your Pack. I’ve given you a part of my grounds to hunt on. I’ve helped you enough. A good Alpha would help, but a great Alpha would know when to draw the line. I will offer you this piece of advice.

“Make amends with the other Alphas that you have insulted or provoked. Perhaps they will be the one to help you. My Pack will not. Perhaps if you all survive the harsh winter, I will offer my services. But my Pack needs to remain in our territory if we are to survive the season. I suggest you do the same.” 

He nodded and, without a word, he turned back into his wolf. Making his way back over the river, she watched as he padded away from her territory until he was out of sight. Beca shifted back into a chocolate brown wolf and scented her territory to ensure that he would heed her warning. After she finished, the Alpha padded off into the woods once more. Her stomach growled slightly and she knew that she should find a rabbit or something else to appease her hunger for the time being. Yet, she also knew that she had to warn her Pack of Peter’s arrival on their territory. 

Heading towards the center of the Pack’s territory, Beca howled for her Pack to gather. Soon, she heard other howls in the distance. Some of them were close and others were further in distance, but the Alpha knew that they would gather. Sprinting towards the gathering place, Beca saw a flash of copper out of the corner of her eye. She knew immediately that it was Chloe. She also scented the Bellas, but they were trailing behind. Stopping, she looked behind her and saw her friends (minus Fat Amy) running to catch up. 

Had Chloe told them of the call? Looking over where she saw the flash of red, the brown wolf saw her Omega trotting towards her. Her tail wagged slightly in happiness as she watched her mate approach her. She closed her eyes and nudged the copper wolf against her cheek, giving a small lick against her left ear. 

‘I’m sorry,’ Beca whined. ‘You were right. I was too focused on the Bellas and not on the Pack. I love the Bellas, but as Alpha, I have a responsibility to the Pack. I can’t follow the same paths as Sheila and Peter. I have to think of them. The Bellas can survive without me, but the Pack can’t. Can you forgive me?’

‘Already done,’ the Omega responded, a small loving growl coming from her. 

‘Thanks, Beale,’ the chocolate brown wolf barked happily. ‘And I need some sense knocked into me. I’m glad I’ve got you to do that.’ 

‘I just appreciate that you listened to me,’ Chloe snorted. ‘Next time, before you go crazy protective, can you at least let me know?’

‘Yeah,’ Beca whined, disliking her bringing that up. 

‘Good,’ the copper wolf nuzzled into Beca’s chest fur and nipped softly. ‘Now, what is the meeting for?’

‘Peter came to talk to me,’ she growled. ‘He wanted an Alliance and a truce. I gave him the truce, but no Alliance. He’s got enemies, obviously, and wants our protection. I reminded him that I gave him land to hunt on and that was enough. His survival isn’t key to ours. Yes, we co-exist, but that’s it. We’re existing in this world together. I cannot protect my pack and his. My Pack’s survival should be my first priority.’

‘Exactly,’ Chloe agreed. ‘The Pack comes first. Perhaps after winter, we could see if they need our help.’

‘That’s what I told him,’ the brown wolf claimed, standing tall once more. ‘But for now, winter will be difficult for all of us and our Pack needs to stay on Pack territory. I won’t risk their lives again. I did it once and won’t do it again.’ 

‘I’m proud of you, Becs,’ the Omega whined happily. ‘You’re becoming the best Alpha. I know your heart was in a good place, but with the many elders and young pups, they needed the Betas for protection.’ 

‘I know,’ Beca sighed. ‘I just thought the Bellas needed our protection too. I was risking my Pack for nothing. The Code protects them. I know now. I won’t do it again.’

‘Plus, you kinda were triggered into a maternal, nesting state,’ Chloe yipped, similar to that of her laugh. ‘It happens to many Alphas.’ 

‘It lost me so many badass points,’ she growled in embarrassment. ‘Can we not talk about that anymore?’ 

‘Sure,’ the copper Omega replied, moving her head out from Beca’s chest fur and licked the side of her muzzle. ‘Now, I told the Bellas I heard your howl and I bolted. They kinda followed thinking you were in danger. All except Fat Amy. She was out with Bumper again.’ 

‘I can’t believe she still thinks that she’s being all sneaky with that,’ the Alpha groaned. ‘We all know she’s with him. Why can’t she just give it up?’

‘Maybe she’s afraid we’ll judge her or she’s just not ready to admit to herself that she likes him,’ Chloe stated. 

‘Fair enough,’ the smaller wolf agreed, looking up at her mate. ‘Now, we need to alert the Pack that Peter was on our territory. Patrols should be doubled with the Betas on a rotation schedule.’ 

‘Good idea,’ the reddish wolf barked. ‘What about hunting though?’ 

‘That’s why we’ll have rotations,’ Beca declared. ‘But we need more Betas. Perhaps Conor can help us.’

‘We can’t rely on Conor for everything,’ Chloe retorted. 

‘I know,’ the Alpha stated, her ears folding down. ‘I know. I just don’t think that we’re strong enough and definitely won’t have enough prey to keep our Betas strong. Processed human food is going to make us weak, but it’ll keep everyone fed.’ 

‘That’s enough considering the other option is starving,’ the copper wolf barked. ‘Our Betas are strong and will remain strong throughout the winter. They’ve had conditioning training under Alana for months. There is no need to worry. We’ve got a strong pack.’

‘I just worry is all,’ the lithe wolf whimpered, worry mixing into her scent. ‘I made our Betas focus on the Bellas rather than prepare for this winter. I guess I created a problem and I need to fix it.’

‘There is nothing to fix,’ Chloe growled. ‘You sent them home and they will be out hunting until the worst of the storms. We’re strong, adaptable creatures. Plus, we’re shifters and not pure wolves. We still can consume human food and be fine.’ 

‘But it lowers our stamina and strength,’ Beca snarled, clearly upset. 

‘But we can still fight and survive,’ the reddish wolf snapped. ‘Other wolves will be weak with hunger. We’ll still have strength and numbers. They will have weakness and hunger. So, calm down. You didn’t ruin anything.’

‘I can’t help but feel a bit guilty,’ the Alpha sighed, releasing the tension within her smaller body. 

‘I know,’ the Omega nodded because she knew her mate well and understood that her heart held so much compassion and knew that a small mistake made her feel incredibly guilty despite the fact there was no need for it. ‘But, you’ll see. Everything will be fine. Even a great Alpha makes a mistake. No one is perfect.’ 

‘Thanks Chlo,’ the brown wolf whimpered lovingly. ‘I don’t know what I’d do without you sometimes.’ 

‘You’d be the typical lost Alpha,’ the red wolf barked, trotting away from her mate. ‘All Alphas need a good Omega to listen to.’

‘The smart, resourceful Omega,’ Beca followed her mate closely. ‘I beginning to see that Sheila should have made you a part of her council.’ 

‘She didn’t,’ Chloe declared, looking at the Alpha. ‘But you were the smarter Alpha and listened to the Pack. That’s what determines a true Alpha. You’re a much better Alpha than she ever was. So stop doubting yourself. I love you and I know the Pack loves you too. Your heart is full of love and you just want to do the right thing. The Pack is always behind you.’

‘I suppose that’s because I’ve got a beautiful, smart, and kind Omega as my mate,’ the smaller wolf replied, catching up to the red wolf. 

‘My question, despite being wise, is why are the Bellas still trying to catch up,’ she replied. ‘They know you’re safe. They see you’re fine.’ 

‘I’m not sure, but I suppose we’ll find out once we get to the gathering,’ Beca declared. 

‘I suppose so,’ Chloe agreed.

The two slowed down to a walk and pressed forward towards the Pack’s gathering place. The Alpha knew that the Pack would agree to the rotations and that they could survive this winter. She wasn’t so sure about whether or not they would have the endurance and strength to fight off another Pack, but they’d at least be able to say they didn’t starve during the cold season. 

If anyone attacked, it wouldn’t be Peter. If he did, he’d risk losing his Pack completely. Beca knew they had no other enemies from other Packs. The Alpha knew of one Omega that was still a threat within her Pack, but her stepmother was still sore and was now significantly weaker than she was. 

There was no imminent danger to her Pack, internal or external. She was powerful and still new at being a shifter. However, all Georgia packs were in alliance with her and knew that she was a compassionate, strong Alpha and had a large number of wolves in following her. 

Perhaps there was nothing to worry about besides the harsh winter that all wolves faced. Beca just knew that the rotations would ease a lot of tension and stress that had built up recently. There was no need for her to be worrying. Her mate was right, as always. Maybe Chloe should have been an Alpha and, just maybe, she could make that happen after the season was over. The Council had given Conor his status and maybe they could make Chloe a co-Alpha with her. 


	23. Hard Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter begins, I will warn you that this wasn't the plot twist that I had originally planned. However, the plot twist that I had started with was too...farfetched to believe and it didn't make sense on how to continue it through the story. So, I scrapped the original idea and went for something that I hope you'll like. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support and I apologize that this took so long to update. 
> 
> -Sinna

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Hard Times**

_ “All the want is to wake up fine. _

_ Tell me that I’m alright and that I ain’t gonna die.” _

-Paramore

 

The two wolves matched each other’s pace as they made their way to the gathering. As they made their way, they noticed that the whole pack was already gathered and waiting for their Alpha to make her presence known. The brown wolf noticed that her healer and her Beta both had a set of clothing for each of them. Alana had the one for Beca and George had the one for Chloe. Nudging the copper wolf gently towards the healer, she was met with a soft growl and a soft nod. The two separated and made their way towards their respective Packmates. 

Beca shifted back into her human form as she padded over to the young brunette Beta. Nodding in respect to Alana, she gently grabbed her clothing from the shifter and thanked her. Slipping her black tank top and purple plaid shirt on first, she looked over to see if her mate was okay. The Omega had just shifted back into her human form and George was handing Chloe her clothes. Smiling, she pulled on her jeans and straightened out her outfit. Running her hand through her hair, she sighed as she turned to face her packmates. 

Striding over to the wooden step stool in the middle of the pack, Beca scanned the many shifters that had gathered around. Many of them were confused, but others held concern considering their new Alpha had never called for a meeting before. Stepping up onto the top step of the stool, she nearly stood eye to eye with the tallest in the pack. As she scanned her pack, she noticed the Bellas finally approaching in the background. The Alpha smiled and sighed as they finally walked up next to her mate. As long as they were safe and nearby, then Beca was able to face her problems without difficulty. Taking a deep breathe, she gathered all the confidence she could muster up and finally projected her voice out to her packmates. 

“I’ve never called a Pack Meeting before,” the Alpha claimed, her voice unwavering and strong. “However, I wanted to tell you that Peter was on our territory tonight. He came to me to seek out an alliance and a truce with our Pack. I’ve denied an alliance with his pack, but I’ve allowed a truce. If we are to survive the winter, we need to be on good terms with every pack that I’ve come in contact with. After your former Alpha, our pack stands on its own until we can rebuild trust with the many packs that she may have threatened.

Now, I’ve explained my reasoning to Peter as to why I will not align with his pack and I’m not sure how well he’ll take it. He seems respectful enough, but I can’t make guarantees. This means that we need to be on alert before the worst and coldest part of the season arrives.” 

The Pack started to snarl and growl at the thought of the unfriendly Alpha that had threatened the brunette during the last Full Moon meeting. The young leader of the Pack waved her hand and the roars of hatred diminished and the shifters fell silent. She knew that Sheila and Peter hadn’t gotten along either, considering that her stepmother was difficult to get along with at best. So, for a long time, the older Alpha stood as an enemy of the pack. 

“Now, besides Peter, we’ve got to think about winter as well,” Beca continued, worry gracing her features and tone. “Because of a mistake that I made, we’re not prepared in terms of food for winter. We’ll have to rely on heavily processed human food, which will make us slower and much less of a threat to other packs. However, I will be working with the Betas and Alana to create rotations. Those rotations will be based on the wishes of the Betas and will be different each day. 

“I’m not going to be like the Alpha you had before. I want all of you to feel like your voices are being heard. As a Pack, we need to act as one. I’m not a single wolf that will dictate what you do. I want to be the one you can trust and can believe in. I don’t think that forcing you to do things is going to accomplish anything. I don’t believe in taking anyone away from their families and mates anymore than I already have. My overprotective nature took over and it was focused on the wrong thing.” 

Sighing, she wondered if they had confidence in her. A few expressions were inspiring, but many of them had a blank expression. Running her hands through her hair once more, she bit her lip slightly and decided that she should continue her speech. It was high time that she proved that she was their Alpha and not some idiot werewolf that didn’t belong. She looked over at her mate and the Bellas. They all nodded and motioned for her to continue. Beca noticed that Jessica was nursing her right arm with her left hand supporting it. She looked panicked and distressed.

“I’m not perfect,” the Alpha declared. “I’m going to become the Alpha you all deserve. I might not be the best right now, but I’m inexperienced and I’m not a natural born werewolf. I’ve not had training since I was a pup that would make me a much better Alpha, but I am willing to learn. I’m willing to listen to advice and work with you all to make this Pack stronger both physically and emotionally. 

“I’m not your enemy and not your dictator. I’m your Alpha. I’m supposed to protect all of you. Your strength is more important than mine. On my own, I’m just an inexperienced werewolf, but you all give me the strength I need. Strength of the wolf is the pack. The strength of the pack is the wolf. So, I need all of you and I’m willing to learn to be the Alpha you need.” 

Howls rang out over the pack grounds, including a new howl she had never heard before. It was a softer, more melodic howl, much like Chloe’s. It wasn’t her mate’s because she wasn’t drawn to it as much as the redhead’s, but it still had a beautiful legato. Looking up, she scanned the crowd to determine where the howling came from. Noticing her mate’s best friend letting out the sound, Beca jumped from the stool and walked over to Jessica. The crowd parted as she strode over to the blonde. 

“Jessica,” the brunette asked, cutting her friend’s howl off. “What was that?” 

“I don’t know,” the young Bella replied, shaking her head. “It just...happened.”

“Has anything happened lately,” the Alpha wondered, scanning her friend. 

“Just got scratched by a dog when I was helping at the shelter the other day,” Jessica stated, shrugging. 

“Where,” Beca started to look at her friend’s arms and legs to see if there were any cuts. 

“On my stomach,” she laughed at the Alpha’s paranoia, revealing a small portion of her side. The gauze pad was slightly stained with blood, but not enough for alarm. “It seemed just a small, barely there scratch. Why?”

“Do you know how the ‘curse’ is transmitted to humans,” Chloe stepped in, looking at her friend’s gauze pad. 

“Bites or scratches,” the blonde said. “But this was a dog. Not a wolf.”

“To be fair,” the co-captain Omega stated, “there’s more than just wolf shifters, or werewolves. Whatever you want to call us, there’s more to us than just wolves. We can come in multiple shapes and sizes. So, we gotta check the scratch Jess.” 

“If it’s a shifter scratch, what’ll happen to the scratch,” the smart Bella questioned. 

“It’ll disappear,” the redhead stated, concern in her tone as she spoke. “It’ll be like it never happened. At least that’s what I’ve heard.” 

“She’s right,” Beca stepped in, running her hand through her brunette locks. “My bite mark from Sheila lasted about a day and then it vanished. It wasn’t really a day. It was perhaps a bit shorter than that, but all in all...it was gone. That’s why you think you imagined the whole encounter. At least, that’s how it was for me. You were at work and getting scratched is all part of the gig.” 

“Exactly,” Jess growled, her eyes slightly glowing in anger. “It’s a part of my job. I was scratched by a common dog. Not a shifter.” 

“Evidence suggests otherwise, pup,” Reina finally spoke, approaching the scared blonde. “You’re becoming one of us.” 

“Shit,” the blonde whined, another shock of pain radiating through her body. “Does it always hurt this much?” 

“No, young one,” the gray-haired healer purred, pumping out soothing pheromones. “It hurts the first couple of times and then it gets better. But, we need to get you safe and I think that you should have either Beca or Chloe assist you through your first change.” 

“I think it would be easier with both,” Jessica winced, her voice now becoming laced with growls and snarls. “I trust them both with my life.” 

“Alright, Jess,” Chloe walked over and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “C’mon. I’m so sorry. If we had known, we could have stopped this.” 

“Alana,” Beca called out for her Beta, before joining her mate as well as their friend. “I want you to find the shifter at Jess’ job and I want you to bring it to me. I want them brought to me alive.” 

“Yes, Alpha,” the brunette Beta complied, showing her submission and obeying the request. “I’ll make sure that they are brought in. Do you want me to bring James and Lex? They seem like they’d be the Betas to bring the stray in alive.” 

“Yes,” the Alpha agreed, nodding her head and sighing. “They are more of the type to actual bring in a stray alive. Others wouldn’t be so...kind. So, make sure that you take them and alert all the wolves in the Pack that there is a stray coming into the Pack. Whether or not I kill him...that’ll be decided later.” 

“Of course,” Alana claimed, turning on her heels and quickly walking away. “I’ll get them and I’ll bring them in. Hopefully, your friend has a peaceful first transition.” 

“Here’s to hoping,” the smaller brunette sighed, looking back at her mate and their friend walking away. “Now, be careful. You’re the best damn Beta I’ve had and I don’t want to lose you.” 

“You won’t,” the Beta dismissed with a wave of her hand as she motioned for James and Lex to follow her. “We’ll be careful.” 

Beca nodded and knew that her Beta captain wouldn’t let anything happen to her and the team. She had all the confidence that the Beta knew her Packmates, even better than the Alpha did, and would make sure that she had a plan. The methodical thinking was something that Alana was good at, which was the reason that the brunette had chosen the girl over the rest of the Pack. There was no doubt in the young Alpha’s mind that the other brunette would not disappoint her. 

Jogging, she caught up with Jessica and Chloe. Approaching the blonde’s other side, she kept the blonde from keeling over in pain. The Bella’s once blue eyes were now a beautiful silver coloring. It was the sign of a Beta. Looking at Chloe, she knew that Jessica would make a fantastic Beta in their Pack. She wasn’t a overly cautious type, but she was very analytical and studious. A rare, but welcomed trait of a Beta. 

“You’re going to be okay,” Chloe soothed, rubbing the soon-to-be Beta’s back. “Where should we go? Our favorite spot?” 

“Yeah,” Beca replied, agreeing with her mate. “It’ll be a perfect spot for her to relax after she shifts. We can try and hunt a little too, try to bring something back for the pack.” 

The pair led their friend to the familiar spot in the woods. The creek calmer than previous days. The crisp air was an aid in helping the girls quickly strip of their clothes and try to shift, knowing that their warm fur would shield them from the cold. Beca, the first to trigger her transition, grunted in pain. It wasn’t as intense as many of her shifts had been, as she was now used to the process. Feeling her bones cracking and re-molding to take the shape that was desired, the Alpha gritted her teeth and let the pain guide her in the process. 

Within seconds, the Bella captain was down on all fours and her paws had taken form. Her nose and mouth had extended into the long muzzle that she was becoming accustomed to and she was beginning to become comfortable in the warmth of her fur. She motioned for Chloe to follow in suit and show Jessica how to shift. Watching her mate, the Alpha knew that her friend would be in pain. The first shift was always the most painful and judging by the blonde’s appearance, she was fighting off the change. 

“Just let yourself breathe through the pain,” the redhead comforted, making sure that Jessica would complete the shift first. It was customary for Omegas to be the last to shift in case there was a threat. An Alpha would be the first and would protect them if danger should come their way. 

“It hurts a lot, Chloe,” the Beta whimpered, her canines now emerging. “It really hurts.” 

“Both Beca and I know this,” she sighed, rubbing circles onto the new shifter’s back. “We’ve had our first shifts and they are the worst. But once you shift, you’re going to fell a whole lot better. Trust me. Just let yourself go where the pain takes you. If you don’t, it’ll be worse.” 

“Okay,” Jessica resigned and let herself feel the pain.

Soon, the atmosphere changed and Beca felt the raw power coming from Jessica’s body. Her shift was happening and she was immersing herself in the experience. She was making noises that were between snarls and shouts of pain. The Alpha padded over and laid down near the Beta, offering some sort of comfort for her. Watching as the new shifter’s body was taking shape, the brown wolf was mesmerized as the Beta conquered the pain. Her friend’s body was reshaping itself into a beautiful golden dog. 

Beca scanned the newly formed Beta, admiring the form her body took. It was a beautiful mix that looked like a cross between a husky and a golden retriever. The fur around her neck thick and warm, her eyes were a silver-blue that were unique to the husky breed, and her ears slightly folded at the top. Her friend’s size was smaller than hers and Chloe’s, but she could keep up with them from what the Alpha could tell. Once Jesssica was shifted, both Beca and Chloe welcomed her into the Pack. 

Not seen in the wild, wolves and dogs rarely roamed together. In fact, it was deemed dangerous to have the two coincide with each other. However, shifters weren’t the wild creatures that their bodies suggested. The Alpha trotted over and sniffed at the Beta’s fur, a mellow scent radiating from the Husky mix. A small bark came from the golden dog as the wolf approached, but it wasn’t one of fear. It was more of just pure excitement. 

Beca’s tail softly wagged and was high in the air as she leaped away from Jessica. The Alpha wanted her to follow and learn all that there was about being one of them. The excitement and the thrill of feeling free was something that everyone should experience once in their lifetime. The chocolate brown wolf watched as Chloe padded past their friend and followed behind her mate. The Alpha felt the red wolf press against her, letting her know to take things slowly. 

‘She’s still new to all of this,’ Chloe barked, nuzzling into her mate’s fur. ‘Let her have a moment.’ 

‘I just want her to experience it all,’ the Alpha replied, a whine escaping her throat. ‘The feeling is liberating.’ 

‘I know, hun,’ the red wolf snorted in amusement. ‘She just needs a moment to take it all in. The scents, the sights, and the feeling. Let her process. Unlike you and me, she has to think about it all. You know Jess.’

‘True,’ Beca agreed, her ears dropping slightly. 

She watched as Jessica started to sniff around like her feral counterpart would, her blue eyes focused on the ground and her partially-curled tail wagging in the air. The Alpha waited as the golden mixed breed let herself experience the world around her, as if she was a new toddler exploring the world for the first time. Finally, with a last sniff, the Golden mix perked up and wagged her tail in clarity. She was ready to explore more and wanted the Alpha to lead the way. 

The formerly composed red wolf managed to lose her cool and ran over to her best friend. Tackling the golden dog, the two started to play fight. Beca watched as her mate and their friend were acting like young pups. She wouldn’t let anyone know, but it warmed her heart to see Chloe actually having fun. The Alpha knew the two would be safe while she went a short distance to hunt. They were occupied with the experience and Beca didn’t want to ruin that. 

Quickly, she trotted away. It was less than a mile and it was enough for her to still be able to scent both. The young Alpha could scent something else, a young buck not too far from here. They would still be out during winter, but it was in dire need that she brought something back to the pack. Sniffing, she moved with a purpose and navigated through the Georgia terrain. As she approached the strong scent of the deer, the wolf heard a howl. Snarling softly, the brown wolf knew that it was the call of her mate. Lifting her head back, she let out her signal howl and waited for the red wolf to find her. Awaiting the rustling of the autumn leaves, the Alpha was still tracking the buck. He had been startled by her howl and was on the move. If she didn’t run now, she was bound to lose this prey. 

Deciding on her pack, she knew that Chloe was a capable tracker and would eventually catch up. Beca pushed herself into a run and sprinted after the male deer. Her paws digging slightly into the mud as she ran, flinging a trail behind her. As she sped up, the brown wolf channeled her Alpha’s strength and finally made her way towards the buck. His size was massive and was enough to feed at least five wolves. Hearing panting behind her, she saw both Jessica and Chloe trying to catch up. Jessica, slightly faster despite being smaller than her friend, was catching up and nearly beside the Alpha. Barking, the brown wolf motioned for the Husky mix to go on the other side of the beast. As they managed to surround the buck, he was frantic and started to become sloppy in his footwork. 

Leaping at the buck’s right hind leg, her teeth found flesh and she tore at it lightly. The deer managed to shake her off and she snarled as she felt to the ground. Jessica followed the Alpha’s motions and bit down on the new injury that the wolf had created. The buck snorted and grunted in pain. The brown wolf watched as he began to slow down and his gait relayed his pain. The Alpha growled as she charged into the fray once more, but was shocked when she saw her mate leap at the injured buck. The red wolf managed to bring him down with her final bite, the blood splashing against her muzzle. 

Beca slowed down and trotted over to her mate. Licking the Omega’s muzzle clean of the blood, she held a sense of pride in the beautiful wolf. She hadn’t thought that Omega would accomplish such a task, but seeing it happen lit something inside that made her Alpha howl. Both the Beta and Omega howled in triumph, creating a beautiful symphony. She knew that Jessica was going to fit in fine with the Pack and would find a sense of belonging, maybe one day becoming co-head of the Betas with Alana. If their Pack was to expand like she was thinking, Beca needed all the help she could get. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the chapter! I wanted to bring one more character into the mix and I felt like Jessica has the most potential of character growth throughout the story. Plus, I have this kinda head-canon that the brotps are Stacey/Beca and Jessica/Chloe.
> 
> I know that Jessica is mostly seen with Ashley in the movies, which will also happen (I ship it). So, be prepared for the Beta to become a little protective over "her" human.


	24. I Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end of the plot twist!
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy! 
> 
> -Sinna

**Chapter Twenty-Four: I Lived**

_ “I wish I could witness all of your joy and all of your pain. _

_ But until my moment comes, I’ll say I did it all.” _

-One Republic

 

After the hunt, the trio made their way back to their clothes with most of the buck trailing beside the Alpha, who had a firm grasp on the buck’s neck. Chloe motioned for the golden mixed breed to shift back into her human form along with her. The Omega knew that her mate would be carrying back the kill for the pack. The red wolf shifted back into her human form first and started to dress herself. As she finished, the former Golden Husky mix was now comfortably back in her human form. She heard the long sigh that came with the relief of being back into a familiar form. Her friend’s nude form brim with excitement.

“That was so...,” Jessica begun, barely able to form her thoughts on the experience. “Invigorating! Who knew that the feeling could be so beneficial? I mean after all the pain, you’d think that it would be impossible to get that pain out of your mind. Then you start to experience it all and it’s just...wow! That’s why you two are always out as your wolves, huh? I understand it now. Dr. Martinez’ book got a lot wrong. So, I have to make sure I get the proper answers.” 

“Calm down, Jess,” Chloe laughed, putting the final touches on her outfit. “Get dressed. Beca, I’m gonna grab your clothes. If you want to go ahead, we’ll meet you at the territory.” 

She heard a snort of discontent come from her mate and turned to see that the Alpha was not going to leave them behind. The Omega noticed that Beca had become much more familiar with the ways of the Pack, which meant that she was learning from Conor and Alana. Chloe simply nodded and informed the blonde to hurry so that they could bring back the buck to the Pack. The Beta calmed herself down enough to get dressed and followed the redhead back to the Pack grounds, Beca trailing behind the two. 

“So, is that what it always feels like,” the blonde asked, her curious mind taking over. 

“Yes,” Chloe responded in an light tone. “At least, that’s what it’s like for me. It’s truly freedom when you have the right Pack surrounding you. At least, it is for Betas and Omegas. Alphas have it hard. They’re the protectors and the leaders. They follow the pack to make sure that no one is left behind. They’re the ones that have the most responsibility. I think they are always on alert. At least, Beca seems like she’s on alert most of the time.” 

“Well, to be fair, there’s Peter and Sheila,” Jessica replied, her voice somber. “Peter threatened you and Beca. Sheila nearly tried to kill her, turned her into a shifter, and abused you. So, I mean it’s not been easy for her.” 

“I know,” the redhead sighed in defeat, looking back at the brown wolf. “She’s been my savior for a while. She’s the biggest badass I know and I would be lost without her.” 

‘I’d be lost without you too, Chlo,’ the Alpha whined, trying to keep herself from tripping over the buck’s legs. ‘You forget you were born into this life and I’m still new to this thing.’

‘I know,’ she claimed. ‘I know. We saved each other. Still, who is the bigger badass? I’d say that’s you.’ 

‘Well, way to boost my ego,’ the wolf puffed out her chest and made herself seem bigger. 

‘Don’t let it get to your head,’ the Omega sternly warned her mate, rolling her eyes at the chocolate colored lupus. 

“And the whole...communication...thing you two have,” Jessica interrupted, breaking Chloe’s thought process. “Is that a wolf thing? Or will I have it? My teacher didn’t clarify that in his book.” 

“It’s a shifter thing,” the redhead declared, looking back at her friend. “But, it’s a specific shifter thing. It’s called being mates. We can’t communicate with anyone other than our mates telepathically...if that’s what you want to call it. We kinda have a bond that is stronger than any bond in the pack. Beca’s and mine progressed a little faster than most shifters.”

“So, I have to ask,” the blonde began, her scientific mind working overtime. “If you two were parted from each other, would you still be able to communicate via thought process? Or have you tried?” 

“We can’t,” Chloe replied. “It’s kinda a short distance thing. We can signal each other in howls and other vocal processes, but it’s not something that strong.” 

“Okay,” she started with another question, her blue eyes scanning the ground as if she’d find an answer there. “Another question...how does the whole hierarchy work within the Pack? He has the typical, but I want to make sure it’s right.” 

“Well, there are Alphas, Betas, and Omegas,” she stated, thinking about the whole system. “One or two Omegas will become healers, as that’s kinda our skill set. We’re nurturing and caring, but we can also be strict. We’re kinda like the mothers of the group. Betas are the warriors of the group. They are the forces that the Alpha needs when the Pack is threatened. They’re obedient, but also have a mind of their own. Now, Alphas are the leaders. They are the ones that, as I said, protect and...well...lead. Then, there are the Elders. They’re a mix of former Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. They are the council that the Alpha turns to when they need advisement. 

“They are usually retired and older. They have lived through their own struggles and might have similar experiences, which is why the Alphas seek their counsel before anyone else’s. Beca, however, is unique in her way of handling things. Since becoming mates, she seeks my counsel more than anyone’s. She will, also, go to Alana and Conor.” 

“Who is Conor,” Jessica asked. 

“Conor is an Alpha in another Pack,” the redhead chirped. “He’s super nice. He was Beca’s first Beta and helped her overthrow Sheila to take the Barden Pack. In return, the...higher...council granted him his Pack that had been taken from him. Conor’s Alpha had been killed by Sheila...or that’s the rumor...and he was unable to achieve his status. So, it left the Pack without an Alpha. Beca stepped up to the plate and heeded his guidance over many of the other shifters.” 

“So, Beca is just an overall strange Alpha,” the blonde retorted. 

“She’s not strange, just unique,” Chloe laughed. “Beca’s way is more effective however. Yes, the council is a great tool, but at the same time...they are not the ones that will truly be affected. That’s why she seeks the Betas’ counsels over her own Elders. Don’t get me wrong, she respects them, but she would rather have the council of someone who knows what’s really happening. It’s just the way she works.” 

“Okay,” Jess agreed, moving onto her next question. “Next question, can we change into any animal? Just curious.” 

“No,” the Omega claimed, shaking her head. “We can only have our one form. It’s the form that we take when we first change. My first shift was a red wolf and my last shift will be me as a red wolf. Beca will always be a brown wolf and you will always be a golden dog. It’s just the way our society works.”

“Fair enough,” the Beta dismissed and shrugged her shoulders. “Now, you said that there are other types of shifters, right? Dr. Martinez doesn’t have any others listed.” 

“Right,” the redhead agreed. 

“How come we’ve never seen them or heard from them,” Jessica questioned, looking at her friend. 

“Well, they have their territories and we have ours,” Chloe answered. “With that being said, you don’t know that you’ve not seen another shifter. Bear shifters live around here too. However, we’re not exactly friends. We try to keep away from them.”

“So...how do you know which prey to kill,” the blonde asked. 

“Their scent,” the Omega stated. “If they are a shifter, they’ll have a different scent from their feral counterpart. You’ll notice it when you go into work next time. All the animals will have a...wild smell to them, for lack of a better word. The smell of a shifter will be more domestic and will have a unique fingerprint when you catch their scent. Like my scent is different from Beca’s, right?” 

“Right,” Jessica claimed. “She’s more like a citrus scent, whereas you are a more sweet scent.” 

“Shifters will always know which ones are which,” Chloe replied. “No matter what anyone else says. We know.” 

“Also, do all shifters have mates,” the blonde continued.

“Doesn’t the book have this? Yes,” the Omega declared, nodding. “However, it starts off as a potential mate. Even if they’re human, you’ll be able to recognize the scent of someone that is meant to be your mate. Your animal inside will become more restless around that human and you’d throw yourself in front of a bullet if it came down to it. That’s what happened with Beca. Never told her this, but when I invaded her personal space, it was because my Omega demanded it. It’s something you’ll get used to. It’s hard to explain, but once you feel it, you get it.” 

“Now, you never answered my original questions,” the blonde chirped, finally getting the answers she wanted. “Why are you two always out as wolves?” 

“Well, I am always out as a wolf because I like to be near my mate,” Chloe replied. “And it’s a great stress reliever. When I’m in a bad mood or she’s in a bad mood, as soon as we run, everything changes. It clears our heads and gives us the space we need. It’s something that all shifters do. Plus, if we don’t, the change will force itself upon us after a certain amount of time. It’s just something we’re not willing to risk. When the shift is forced, it hurts. Beca’s second shift was like that and I remember the pain that she was in. Just the look on her face...it broke my heart. But after she shifted, she felt so much better.” 

“There’s  so much to this that I didn’t really know about until now. Only so much is in that damn book,” the blonde admitted. 

“Most humans...when exposed to this...think it’s barbaric and that there’s no real code for our kind,” she answered, looking towards their destination. “When they come into our world, it opens their mind to everything. I grew up in this world...so it’s all I’ve known. The Code that we follow is very complex and protects those that cannot protect themselves. I’ll explain it fully one day.” 

“Why don’t you explain it now,” the blonde asked, shrugging. “I mean it seems like there was a misunderstanding between you and Beca because she didn’t know the Code existed. The Code isn’t in my text.” 

“It’s long to explain,” the redhead warned, not showing any annoyance. “It’ll be boring.” 

“Please,” Jessica replied, begging. 

“Fine. There used to be a curse on our kind,” Chloe started. “However, once it was broken, we started to realize that we became more...feral. We started to form Packs like the wolves did and were more willing to feed the beast inside. We formed relationships and we became stronger together. Eventually, the humans...they started to find out about us. In retaliation of this, they created groups that would be called hunters. They would hunt us down and slaughter us. So, slowly we started to fall back and started to think. 

“Alphas, the wisest ones only, came together to form a council and created a thing called the Code that we must live by. Of course, some of the rules have been changed over the years and many have broken them in secret. It is when it becomes a danger to the Pack that it is brought to the highest council. There are 10 rules in the Code that are absolute. 

“1. All wolves must respect Pack territories. Alphas must announce themselves on an unfamiliar Pack territory.

  1. Humans must not know of our kind if they are a danger to our kind. Humans can know, only if they have provided proof that they can be trusted. 
  2. Humans must not be turned on purpose. They are to remain human, but accidental shifts will be forgiven. 
  3. Hircine Duels must be obeyed. If not, the other Alpha may bring the Council to decide the fate of the wolf in question. 
  4. If any wolf kills a human, the punishment is death. No humans are to be killed unless it is self-defense.
  5. The Council will determine punishments of Alphas that have abused any of their Packmates, littermates, or family members. 
  6. If an Packmate is responsible for another’s death, they must be exiled by the current Alpha. They will be able to return if their name is cleared. 
  7. Alphas, if they are born or made into the status, cannot overtake another Alphas’ land without the permission of the Elder’s Council. The Elders are responsible for ensuring the Pack’s safety. 
  8. Monthly peace gatherings within cluster territories must occur beneath the full moon in honor of our Ancestors. 
  9. All wolves must respect the nature and laws of the land. Any and all prey must be consumed with respect for the life taken.”



“Some of those are harsh,” Jessica pointed out. 

“Yeah,” the redhead replied, “but they keep us safe as well as humans. We’ve got the rules in place because there needed to be safeguards for our kinds. You all are more protected by the Code than we are, which is why I told Beca to let you all live your lives. We can’t protect both humans and shifters. No matter our roots or where we came from, we are all shifters now. It doesn’t matter if you were born or created, we must follow the same rules and we have to think of what’s best for the Pack.” 

“Thanks for explaining everything to me,” the Beta accepted everything and decided that it was enough for one day. 

“It’s not everything, but it’s the important parts and the stuff that you don’t already know,” the Omega sighed, wishing that she could have offered more. “I’m always here, Jess, if you have any questions.” 

“Okay,” the blonde chirped. 

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, they finally reached the Pack territory. The brown wolf trotted ahead and was greeted with enthusiasm as she brought the buck into the storage area. The Omega followed her mate and made sure that she was okay with all that she had told Jessica, considering that Beca had been silent minus that one moment. As she approached her mate, she noticed the chocolate colored wolf was very tense. However, it wasn’t in anger. It was just pure concern for everyone else. Soon, the Alpha was making her way towards the redhead and began to shift back into her human form. It was fairly seamless as she walked forward. 

“You okay, Chlo,” the brunette asked, being offered her clothing by her Omega. 

“I’m okay,” she stated, no emotion reflecting in her normally expressive tone. 

“Listen, I know that it’s not your job to share all this information with the new shifters,” the Alpha replied. “That’s my job. I want you to know that I’m learning and I’m going to be better. I didn’t know that Jessica was going to ask all those questions. If I had, I would have let you carry the deer and I would have answered them.” 

“I don’t care,” she claimed, sighing and shutting her eyes briefly. “Jessica is my best friend...well...other than you. I just want her to feel like she is welcomed in the Pack and that I’m gonna be there for her no matter what.” 

“Always the loyal one,” Beca teased lovingly. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re too good for this world.” 

“Maybe,” Chloe laughed softly, watching as her mate dressed herself. “Then again, I ask the same thing about you.” 

“Never,” the Alpha replied, finally dressed and presentable. “Now, let’s see if Alana’s back with that asshole.” 

“I’m gonna check on the rest of the girls while you do that,” she retorted. “That way, the girls aren’t alone here. They might feel a bit...overwhelmed considering the lifestyle the Pack truly lives.” 

“Fair enough,” the fair skinned Bella replied, shrugging gently. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Chloe place a soft kiss on her mate’s lips before turning to find the Bellas. Hopefully her mate wouldn’t be too harsh on the stray that had found himself in hot water. How was he to know that Jessica was under the protection of Beca’s Pack? Poor soul. He wasn’t prepared for the Hell that the smaller woman could bring him. As she continued, she slowed in her steps and thought for a moment. Would the Alpha be able to control her rage without her? Beca had never become too severely angry with another shifter, besides Sheila. 

The redhead stopped and looked back, watching as her mate met up with her head Beta. She trusted Beca, but something in her heart was telling her that she needed to be there. Snarling, she rapidly turned on her heels and caught up to the Alpha. There was something that was tugging on her conscious that was making it hard to concentrate on anything else. The Omega was close on her mate’s heels when the brunette opened the door to reveal a young boy. He had to be no more than 10 years old and was a redhead just like Chloe. 

The younger Omega even smelled like her old Pack. If he was a dog, then the Pack would have kicked him out. Her family was very selective in their Pack. His parents would have been exiled with him, but this little redhead was all alone. Chloe looked at her mate and placed a hand over Beca’s chest to stop her from approaching the boy. The older Bella walked over to the kid and sat down in front of him, barely able to contain the heartbreak she was feeling over this poor child’s loss. 

“Hey there,” she chirped. “I’m Chloe. What’s your name?” 

“Ollie,” the boy sniffled. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ollie,” the redhead comforted. “Where are you from? Where’s your family?” 

“I was exiled with my momma,” Ollie whimpered, barely holding in the tears. “My momma got caught by hunters. I’m all alone now.” 

“How did you get caught by the humans,” Chloe questioned, looking at the broken boy in front of her. 

“I was out searching for food,” the boy cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Your friend was so kind to me. I didn’t mean to scratch her. She accidentally tickled me and my paws just went crazy.” 

“It’s okay,” the older Omega replied, swooping the boy up into a hug. “It’s okay. No worries. Jessica is fine. We helped her through her transition. You made a mistake. Many of us make mistakes.” 

“Please don’t hurt me,” he shuttered in her arms, panic rising in his scent. 

“No,” the redheaded woman replied. “We won’t hurt you. We just wanted to talk. See what happened. I’m so sorry if we scared you.” 

“Chlo,” the Alpha finally spoke up. “He committed a crime. He hurt a human.” 

“Accidentally, Becs,” she sympathized. “He’s just a pup. He...he smells like ---.”

“Like what,” she growled in warning. 

“Like my old Pack,” the redhead replied, whining. “Like my family’s Pack.” 

“You mean,” the Alpha stopped and looked the kid up and down. 

“He’s family and was exiled...just like me,” Chloe replied. “Whenever the Pack deemed a shifter “unpure”, they would exile the parents and the kid. Normally it works out, but it seems like that wasn’t the case for him. He lost his mother. It’s not right...We can’t punish him for something he didn’t mean to do nor learned the Code. We teach them at the age of 12. He hadn’t learned the Code. He’s just scared. Let him live. Don’t punish him.” 

“Okay,” she replied. “I won’t punish him, but he’s on probation in the Pack. If he messes up, he’s gone. Understood?” 

“Deal,” the redhead chippered up. “I’ll mentor him myself on how to be a good Omega.” 

“Fine,” Beca snorted, turning on her heels. “You’re lucky that you’re cute. He’s not coming home with us.” 

“Love ya,” Chloe called after her mate, holding the boy close to her. 

“Yeah, love ya too,” she replied casually, leaving the two Omegas together. 

Finally, with the two alone, she looked down at the heartbroken, tired boy. He seemed defeated and she remembered when she felt that way. It was right after her mother had been captured by the former hunters and her brother had exiled her from the place she had once called home. This little boy had been through so much and, yet, here he was. He had survived so much. Where did she start? 


	25. AN: Update on Irresistible

Author’s Note: 

So, I’m making this announcement after so long. I’ve been dreading this moment, but I feel like it should be said. 

I’ve lost interest in this story. Yet, this announcement isn’t to announce I’m stopping this story. 

I told you all I was not going to abandon this story. I do love this story and want to continue it. However, it’s too...disorganized and choppy. It jumps from place to place and it’s not the greatest.

So, I am going to re-write this! It’s going to be available still, but I will be re-uploading the new version some day. Right now, I’m stuck at where I am going to move forward with this story. 

It is going to be a little different this time around and will probably have more of a plot. It’ll still feature Bechloe as Alpha and Omega mates.

With this, I say I will see you all later and thank you for all your support.


End file.
